


Burning in Reverse

by Kyarymell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Major game spoilers, Smut, Takes place in the 1-month time gap, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: As a member of Devil May Cry, you feel compelled to rescue those trapped by the demon tree in Red Grave City. While searching for survivors, you run into a strange person who keeps company in the form of demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing.

The earliest memories you could recall were of lab walls and faceless scientists. Hushed whispers referred to you as many things but nothing felt concrete. A strange existence it was for a time, unable to recall who you were or if you ever had a family. Trained as a knight to slay demons in the name of Sparda, the Order of the Sword was all you knew.

‘Nothing good comes from investigating the past.’ you were told and you spent your days following orders.

...Until you met Kyrie and Nero.

Somewhere along the line, you became friends with the both of them- their familiarity something you wanted to hold onto. You were not judged for your seemingly absent origins and you felt welcomed in their presence. Things became tense when you realised that Nero wasn’t entirely human but crossing swords opened your eyes to how much the pair meant to you.

Nero never held it against you, knowing that you were a blank slate ready for the Order to manipulate. Either that, or differences needed to be cast away in the wake of Kyrie being in danger. When it became clear that the Order wasn’t what it chalked up to be, the decision to follow the pair into exile was made without a doubt.

Kyrie’s kindness outlasted the ordeals she went through, taking care of orphans alongside her love. Nero established a branch of Devil May Cry in Fortuna. From what you heard, it was a business specialising in eradicating demons for profit. Originally the business was owned solely by the enigmatic entity Dante, who you only had met a few times.

Freed from your past as the Order’s puppet, you were still unsure about what you wanted to do next. More often than not, you followed Nero on his demon-slaying ventures. Supernatural threats still plagued humanity but it was still better than religious cults trying to take over the world.

Living with the lovebirds was awkward at first, however you would savour the taste of normalcy while it lasted. Somehow, the house had gotten even livelier with the addition of the gunsmith, Nico. Seeing Kyrie’s easy acceptance of Nero’s devil arm had you wondering if someone out there would accept you wholly, amnesia and all.

You were allowed to think of such things, right? 

“You have a pretty serious look on your face.”

“Ah- Kyrie! I didn’t even notice.”

“Come, help me out with dinner.”

“Did you measure your portions correctly?”

Puffing her cheeks she nudged you towards the kitchen.

“Of course I did.”

Laughing together in that small space, the two of you never would have expected the next turn of events. After dinner was prepared, Kyrie called for Nero and Nico who were working on the van in the garage. The Devil Hunter was taking a while but you paid no attention to it, knowing how important it was to get the mobile Devil May Cry running.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and an anguished cry of pain, yelling for Kyrie to stay inside. Mind racing you jumped into action, making a beeline for the garage. Despite all the things you’ve seen and the demons you’ve slain, you were unprepared for the sight before you.

Nero was sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. Gone was his Devil Bringer arm, a bloody stump where it once was. Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise in your throat, you tried not to scream.

 _‘Phone. Hospital. Call! Call someone!’_ your panicked brain supplied.

Things only went downhill from there.

As much as Kyrie wanted to stay by Nero’s side as he recovered, she had orphaned children to take care of. More often than not it was you taking watch, concerned if he were to be attacked again. It was Nico who put two and two together, Nero in the past explaining to her the kind of power he held.

_“Whoever that person was... must’ve been after the Yamato.”_

Crossing your arms, you leaned against the uncomfortable chair you were seated on. Yamato... a blade sharp enough to cut the very fabric of time, possessing grievous power. A concept you would pass off as nonsense, if you weren’t in the Order.

It’s been a few days and Nero is still in a coma. Kyrie will forgive you if you step out for just a moment. Walking to the nearest waiting room vending machine, you grabbed a drink.

The hospital is quiet, save for light distant footsteps. You down your drink, throwing it squarely in the trash from a distance. It seemed like taking a break from hunting demons did not dull your senses in the slightest.

There’s a strange presence nearby. You can sense it.

_‘A Demon? Here?’_

Trying to keep calm, you walk at a brisk pace towards Nero’s room- even if every fibre in your being told you to run.

“Uh... busted?”

All you saw was Nero, who looked like he was just about to vault out of the window.

“As happy as I am seeing you awake and alright- explain. Now.”

“Look, some guy came in here saying that he hired Dante to kill some new demon king,” his expression darkened for a moment, “the one who took my arm.”

He stood in your space imposing, completely at odds with his usual carefree attitude.

“I have to go and I won’t let you stop me.”

Shaking your head, you put your hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not going to stop you. But I can’t lie to Kyrie about where you’ve gone.”

The air is thick with tension, like he’s trying to make a decision whether to stay or go. In the face of unnatural horrors, Kyrie is the only person who can sway him. Downcast, he clenches his fist.

“…Keep her safe.”

“You know I will.”

“My weapons?”

You gestured to the corner of the room and he was surprised to see the Red Queen and Blue Rose in their respective cases. It was just better to keep them in his general vicinity because he felt naked without them, coma or not.

“Thanks, I know I can rely on you.”

Pressing your lips together, you watched as Nero grabbed his weapons and jumped through the window. Feeling like an outsider all the time, it was nice to hear the affirmation of trust. Still, you disliked how weak it made you feel sometimes.

Peering outside, you saw Nero catch up with a man dressed in black with some sort of bird flying overhead. Must’ve been Devil May Cry’s newest client. Suspicious looking, but with the kind of business you were both involved in, such a thing shouldn’t come as a surprise.

Rubbing your temples, you tried not to feel unsettled at seeing Nero’s arm already partially healed. Perhaps it had something to do with whatever strange blood he had. Best not to think about it.

Little did you know, you’d be seeing the mysterious man dressed in black again, sooner rather than later.

 

Words could not even begin to describe the situation going on in Red Grave City.

‘A catastrophe on a supernatural scale’ would be putting it lightly. From what you could see, a demonic tree had appeared with roots stretching deep as possibly even the Underworld. Sickle-like branches held people on pikes, the sight difficult to stomach. Sickening, but you knew that by being a human you couldn’t make a substantial difference.

Hopefully Nero would find the power he was looking for and release innocents from the never-ending slaughter. The night Nero escaped the hospital... it wasn’t long until the man was running back with wounded pride and the grim news of Dante’s fate.

If Dante, Legendary Devil Hunter was MIA, you wondered what kind of chance the rest of you had. According to Nero, the client known as ‘V’ wanted to regroup in a month, with more strength and resources. Unable to just stand by and hear the suffering of people on the radio, you opted to rescue people in Red Grave.

For a person without memory or purpose, there was an undeniable pull towards helping those who couldn’t defend themselves. Most likely, the cause was Kyrie’s influence. Speaking of Kyrie, it took a lot of convincing for her to allow you to go alone. The sweet soul that she is, wished for your safety before you left.

Nero had a job out of town, Nico tagging along to observe his fighting prowess and to get ideas on building a new arm. Thankfully, you were able to catch the mechanic beforehand- giving her your meagre savings to upgrade your weapons.

Like other members of the Order, you didn’t use a gun like your fellow Devil Hunter. Even though it’s been a while since you left, you still didn’t bother to learn.

How you wished you did in this instance.

After dispatching a few demons at close range and letting civilians escape, you were set upon by bat-like creatures. Dodging out of the way of an incoming fireball, you pushed off a raised platform as hard as you could, sword scratching the tip of a demon’s wing. Nero made it look so simple, closing the gap between him and his enemies with ease.

Landing with a roll, you sheathed your sword. The civilians were already saved so it was acceptable to retreat, instead of wasting your energy further. Turning to run, you felt a crackle of electricity in the air. Scrambling backwards, the hair on your arms stood as lightning sundered the ground before you.

**“FUCK YEAH!”**

A harsh voice rang out, lightning cutting through the bats. Quicker than you could comprehend, a cat-like creature leaped into the air, morphing into a guillotine. Once the demons were prone, a man seemingly warped in, stabbing them with his cane. The demons dissolved, the man surrounded in soft purple light for a moment.

The cat-like creature descended upon you in an instant and you were frozen in fear. You had not realised how big it was until its paws were resting on your legs. To think, you fought demons on the regular and all it took was a large shapeshifting bladed panther to keep you rooted to the spot. Red eyes stared intently into yours and sweat started to form on your brow.

Were you going to be its next meal?

You winced, the panther giving your cheek a wet lick.

_''Tiger, Tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?''_

It was the man with the cane… reciting poetry? In his hand was a book, well-worn and as soon as he closed it shut, the panther returned to his side. Letting out a sigh of relief, you picked yourself up, patting the dust from your outfit.

“What’s a curious creature such as yourself doing in a place like this?”

His voice was calm, like lightning didn’t just appear out of thin air. Unable to help yourself, you openly stared at the elaborate ink situated on his skin. Swirls of black encapsulated his arms, an intricate design adorning his chest. The man was a delicate thing, slim build and almost ethereal in appearance.

Realising that you were openly gawking, you composed yourself.

“Not a creature, just human. Is uh... big and friendly yours?”

“Shadow. My familiar.”

**“Don’t forget me, V!”**

“Griffon. These two help me achieve what I am unable to on my own.”

V? He fit Nero’s description of Devil May Cry’s client. The black outfit fit the bill, same with the (talking) bird. Well. He answered your question, so you would answer his.

“I’m here to help evacuate citizens, however many left there are...”

A pained expression crossed his face for a moment.

“Ah. As am I.”

“Thanks for helping me. Is there anything you can tell me about the situation right now? I’m sure you know my associate, Nero.”

He nodded, gesturing for you to come walk with him. Sensing your curiosity about his abilities, V started by explaining how Shadow and Griffin inflicted pain similar to a dream-like state. Thus, they were unable to kill anything and needed him to make the final blow.

He recounted the time Nero and Dante faced Urizen and detailed information about the tree. Called the Qliphoth, from human blood it will bear fruit, imbuing a demon with divine power. It was all difficult to comprehend, but the blood-filled roots scattered throughout the city showed the undeniable truth to his words.

“It is why, even if it’s one or two people, saving them will be necessary in slowing the Qliphoth’s growth.”

“Just to buy time in hopes Nero grows stronger, huh...”

V nodded, looking like he was ready to head in another direction to look for survivors.

“Wait! Why don’t we team up?”

The man paused, eyeing you up and down.

 

Shadow’s reaction to you was interesting. V’s lifespan was only but a few days, the complexities of his demon familiars still an unknown. Perhaps he needed to study their behaviours around others in order to fully understand them.

Regarding the Qliphoth… he fully expected to go about this ordeal alone, his other self responsible for the sacrifice of human lives.

 _‘...and I’m left with all the guilt.’_ he thought grimly.

Two people rescuing civilians would cover more ground but V couldn’t deny there were advantages to having you on his side. Before sending his familiars to intervene with the Pyrobats, V watched you for a time to gauge your combat ability. Your specialty in close combat would be beneficial, seeing as Griffon and Shadow were unable to watch his back one hundred percent of the time.

“I believe we can mutually benefit from a partnership.”

V watched you put your hands on your hips, clearly impatient with his eloquence.

“A simple yes or no would be good.”

“Then yes.”

A small smile graced his lips. Even with the strange circumstances of his birth, it seemed like he was still human- finding comfort in numbers. Griffon flew overhead, scouting for any survivors. Only a few days and so many people have already fallen victim to the Qliphoth.

**“V, are you sure about this?”**

The man watched as you walked in front, taking vanguard position.

“Certainly.”

“Did you say something?” you turned to face him for a moment.

“I was just discussing strategy with Griffon. Pay no mind.”

“Right.”

The pair of you traversed over ruined streets and every so often you would knock debris out of your path with your sword. It was much better than having Griffon fly him to places, expending the meagre energy he had. At the moment he was only half a person, living on borrowed time.

Shadow was acting strangely, never straying too far from your side. The demons V made contract with were sentient (aside from Nightmare) but he couldn’t get a read on this sort of behaviour.

**“Survivors! Three o’clock!”**

A person of action you were, for you were already rushing forward, dragging your sword against the paved street. V frowned at the harsh sound but was mildly impressed when the sword sparked and caught fire.

**“Get a move on, Shakespeare!”**

There were only a few demons, a human couple cowering in fear. While you were making quick work of the ground threats, V saw Qliphoth roots bursting from the ground. Pointing his cane, he ordered his familiar to attack.

“Gouge them.”

Shadow leapt onto the roots, bladed tentacles sprouting from its back. The panther perfectly in-sync with V’s thoughts, Shadow returned to its master’s side as Griffon dived forward. 

“Your turn.”

Knocking an enemy into the air, the bird rounded back and gathered energy in its wings.

**“Barbeque time!”**

Lightning scorched the ground in a straight line, V ensuring Griffon didn’t go overboard and unintentionally injure the humans. Thankfully you caught on to his explanations earlier, delivering the killing blow while the demons were stunned. Using Shadow’s speed to propel himself forward, V thrust his cane into an enemy in your blind spot and gave you enough time to duck under Shadow’s blade assault.

V shifted towards the roots Shadow weakened earlier, dispatching them with quick strikes of his cane. He was going through the motions, having done the dance of death many times before. Having you here certainly helped, the man less fatigued than usual.

Demons finally defeated V watched as you twirled your sword in order to dissipate the flames dancing on the metal. Being the reserved person he is, V simply stood back as you interacted with the survivors. Holding his arm out for Griffon to perch on, the bird was silent for once. Shadow opted to return to the ink from which it came.

“Are you two alright? Can you stand?”

The pair were obviously shaken, unable to comprehend what they just saw.

“Thank you for saving us! These things just appeared out of nowhere a-and…”

“Calm down. Have you seen any other survivors?”

“I don’t- I don’t know! I –“

“It’s alright, the way out of the city is clear for now, you better hurry.”

How interesting it is to see others interacting so easily with each other. Come to think of it, his other self was so absorbed in his pursuit for power that he never really made any lasting bonds with anyone. It was pitiful and yet… the pursuit for power was the one thing they shared.

An ugly, undeniable fact. Even in this weakened state, he-

**“Hey, earth to V? The hunter just asked ya a question.”**

V blinked, rubbing his face with his hand. He really needed to stop ruminating in his tangled thoughts, lest it distract him from his current goals.

“Thanks Griffon. Anyway, one of the survivors said that they saw some activity near the business district. Should we go check it out?”

“That is an idea, however… it seems that the Qliphoth has rendered the terrain… almost unrecognisable.”

“Oh. Right.”

You seemed suddenly preoccupied with your outfit, adjusting your gloves. Were you flustered by something? He was just stating the facts.

“But,” he clasped his hands together, “there are still signs intact. Perhaps they will point us towards our destination.”

“Alright!”

Your posture relaxed, taking up the vanguard position once more. Curious. Griffon flew overhead, preening at being thanked for something so minor. V let the bird run its mouth more often than not, its smart-talking an amusing backdrop to the apocalypse.

 

You might’ve labelled V as delicate beforehand, but seeing him fighting in tandem with his familiars changed your mind. Every move he makes is calculated, ensuring that he has enough clearance to deliver a killing blow without the risk of being injured. The man’s orders to his familiars are sound, ensuring that there are no outside casualties.

You’re having an internal debate on whether he’s human or not. Then again, normal humans didn’t have demons at their beck and call. It’s obvious that V isn’t his real name and you make a mental note to keep an eye on him.

Suspicious, but if he had the same vested interest in saving some lives then he wouldn’t be too bad for company. Besides, if V was as frail as he said he was, then you’d be able to subdue him with ease.

Subduing, huh... somehow, your thoughts immediately jumped to him being under you. It would be after a particularly long fight, lips parted and face flushed-

Slapping your cheeks, you tried to focus on the task at hand. He’s a (very attractive) stranger you’ve just met and the extent of his powers are still an unknown.

Could you really blame yourself, though? You woke up in a lab without memories of your past life, then immediately thrust into a religious cult to slay demons. After Nero and Kyrie exposed a conspiracy to control the world, you were back to slaying demons again.

Definitely not the most ideal situation for romance or meeting someone.

Speaking of non-ideal situations for romance, this one would be number one on the list. A blood sucking demon tree in the middle of a city with the cries of help filling the streets? A mood killer.

Not to mention the demon familiars...

Shadow was still an anomaly of terrifying proportions. Being able to produce an infinite amount of blades while retaining its cat-like appearance was unsettling. You haven’t been in the presence of the demon for long but it somehow insisted on hanging around you at arm’s length.

Did it see you as a threat? Taking a defensive position for its master? Thinking about the Order’s demonology research, you recalled a demon matching its description. It would never play nice with a human, however.

V held up his arm, Griffon giving him a boost above some debris. The roots of the Qliphoth had dug in deep, causing an upheaval of the roads. What a princess. You were figuring out how to scale the wall when V held out his hand.

Okay, not so much of a princess after all.

 **“What a gentleman.”** the demon bird cackled as V’s arm shook under the strain to pull you up.

You tried not to smile. The man’s hands were soft, as if he never worked a day in his life.

It was then the arduous trek to the business district of Red Grave City begun, the pair of you looking for landmarks. Upturned cars, broken windows... the streets were devoid of people. Heart sinking, you never realised the noisy ambience of life until it was gone.

Once or twice you came across Qliphoth roots and there was even a ‘Red Empusa’ which fled the scene as soon as you stepped foot in its presence. That was the thing about V, having extensive knowledge of the Underworld and naming the grotesque creatures accordingly. He spoke only when necessary and after being around the talkative Nero, you were itching to have conversation.

“So... that’s a poetry book.”

“Yes.”

A really lame icebreaker even by your standards but it’s effective enough to garner a response. You make it a point to ignore Griffon’s laugh.

“Do you have a favourite?”

The conversation hung in the air for a moment, the awkwardness of the situation starting to sink into your conscience.

A rustle of paper followed.

_“No bird soars too high, if he soars with his own wings.”_

Blinking, you were surprised he answered.

“Proverbs of Hell. Considering our circumstances, the irony is most amusing to me.”

“So you _do_ have a sense of humour.”

“Unfortunately.”

A tremor suddenly rocked the ground, stronger than all those felt previously. You stumbled forward slightly before planting your feet firmly on a groove in the road. Eyes meeting with V’s, you nod at each other before slipping down an alleyway out of sight.

Pressing yourself as close to the brick wall as possible next to V, you spotted his anxious look. He leaned in, until wisps of his midnight hair tickled your cheek. 

“This presence,” his voice was lowered to almost a whisper, “I didn’t think things would escalate this quickly.”

“What do you me-“

V silenced you by clamping a hand over your mouth. You were about to protest but seeing the panic in his face and the sweat beading on his brow, you stayed put. In an instant, thunderous footsteps passed by the spot you were standing only moments before.

Being this close to V, the majority of his features are blurred together. There’s one thing you can’t help but notice at this distance, though- his long eyelashes. Breathing through your nose, you squeeze your eyes shut. Right now is not the time to check out your travelling companion.

Griffon is on the ground at your feet, presumably understanding the threat of whatever was making Red Grave its stomping ground. Shadow had long since returned to... wherever V kept his familiars.

The tremors in the ground fading away, V doesn’t release you until Griffon starts flapping its wings again.

“Sorry. It was imperative that we were not caught.”

**“Whew. Good call on hiding, V. I wouldn’t wanna face something that big!”**

You tried to shake off the feeling of helplessness whilst being pinned to the wall. For a person who seldom took action in battle, he had strength in fear.

“What was that?”

“If I were to guess... a powerful demon. The Underworld is invading at an alarming rate.”

“Then the chances of finding more survivors...”

_“The busy bee has no time for sorrow.”_

Was he trying to motivate you with poetry? What a strange guy. You understand the sentiment all the same, though.

“You’re right. We should keep going while the sun is still out.”

Whatever creature passed the pair of you by, completely obliterated the path ahead. Detour time. You were aware just how fragile the ground was and didn’t want to end up in the sewers.

**“Ooh, smooth one. Looks like that poetry came in handy- hey!”**

Griffon disappeared in a flurry of ink and you noted that V’s tattoos became slightly darker.

So _that’s_ how it works.

Nodding to you, V pointed to a road that was (surprisingly) clear of debris.

“Shall we?”

Giving V a strained smile, you walked alongside him. The only sound heard was the man’s cane, clicking to the time of his steps. You were starting to regret proposing to work together from the strange things you’ve seen already- but V hasn’t shown any signs of malice. Sneaking a glance at the man in question, he seemed… human enough.

Thus began your adventure with an enigma and his duo of demon familiars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, thats the first chap!   
>  If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to: Ydkm, Sethrine, Zerabeth, falsely_true, JustCallMeNon, Fire Angel, Harry Potter (lol), ProperEnglish, Luna_blue and my friends on Tumblr/Discord for leaving comments. I was super nervous about starting but you've given me the confidence to keep going!

You’re grateful you’ve been able to save so many people thus far but even you know when you’re reaching your limit. There might be more people out there, needing your help but you’ve long since realised that you can’t save everybody. Letting out a long sigh, you roll your shoulder to get the kinks out. Hauling a sword everywhere isn’t the easiest.

“Hey, V? We should rest for a bit. I feel like we’ve done all we can for today.”

Griffon swooped low, hovering about your face for a moment.

**“Ooh, no can do. Y’see, this guy here is on a mission and he doesn’t take breaks. Ever.”**

“Please. There’s still a few weeks left until you regroup with Nero.”

**“Really, he works us to the bone! Dontcha agree, Shadow?”**

The panther yawned, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

V had dark circles under his eyes, favouring his cane arm a lot. He looked pensive, probably considering your request in his mind. He had the choice to just leave you and go about his business but if you had to be honest, you didn’t want to be left alone with demons about.

“We shall rest.”

**“Wait, what? Are you alright V?”**

“Thank you.”

Shoulders sagging in relief, the pair of you found an abandoned hotel nearby. Going to the least damaged of the rooms, you barricaded the door with Shadow’s assistance. Unstrapping your weapons from your person, you sat on the plush mattress of the bed. Finally able to rest your feet, you pulled out some rations from your rucksack.

You really didn’t feel like eating after the things you’ve seen but having something in your stomach was better than nothing at all. Chewing slowly, you watched as V’s familiars disappeared into ink once more. The man sat on the opposite side of the bed, hunched over and a modest amount of space away from you. It was clear: his dedication to preventing the Qliphoth’s growth was taking a toll on his body.

Reaching over, you tried to get his attention by tapping him on the shoulder. The man flinched and you retracted your hand immediately. You kept on forgetting that not everyone was comfortable as your hunting partner Nero when it came to physical touch.

“Sorry. Did you want some of these? They’re tasteless but they’ll keep your energy up.”

V looked at the food offered and you wondered if he needed any sustenance at all. With all the demonic energy he harnessed, there was definitely more to this man than meets the eye. To your surprise, he takes the tasteless rations and thanks you.

 _‘So he is capable of eating.’_ you thought absentmindedly, the simple act humanising him in a way.

Yawning, you stretched your arms. It would be nice to remove your boots, but something could happen at any moment. Realising that you hadn’t gotten in touch with Kyrie since you left Fortuna, you shot up from the bed.

“Is something the matter?”

Hand on his cane, V had the body language of someone preparing for a fight. The tired lines on his face told a different story, however. Shaking your head, you scanned the room.

“I need to look for a phone to contact Kyrie.”

“Kyrie?”

“Ah- Nero’s sweetheart. I’m worried that if I don’t call, she’ll send that hot-headed boyfriend of hers to come pick me up when he should be training.”

V’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

“I did not know that boy was romantically involved.”

“I’m sure he gets that a lot.”

It’s a shame really that you have to walk across the nice carpet with your boots. With all the inhabitants of the hotel dead or missing, there was no one to mind anyhow. How macabre...

In the corner of the suite, you found a desk with a phone on it. Picking up the receiver, you hoped for a dial tone. Elated at the discovery of sound, you put in the number for Kyrie committed to memory. She would not let you go until you remembered it.

“Hey Kyrie, it’s-“

_“You! I was so worried... are you eating properly?”_

“Yes I just-“

_“What’s the situation like? Are you hurt?!”_

“I’m okay I-“

_“You know I can send Nero to come get you.”_

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you wondered if you could get at least one sentence finished.

“No, it’s fine. I’m with someone, in fact.”

_“I’m glad you’re not alone. Sorry. I’ve been worried for everyone. Nero-“_

“...Yeah.”

There was an unspoken rule between the both of you- not to mention what happened that fateful night in the garage. There was so much blood that Kyrie wasn’t even sure if her love would survive. For a young woman, she must’ve been under a lot of stress, taking care of orphaned children and seeing those closest to her leave for days on end.

Assuring her that you’d be back soon, Kyrie wished for your safety once more. Trying for a light-hearted send off, you reminded her to measure food portions correctly and she bounced back by asking you to take care of your weapons. After sharing a laugh, you hung up.

Peering out of the window, you checked for any demons attracted by the noise. Seeing none, you settled back on the bed. V was reading the book he seemed to always carry around, turning pages reverently. His familiars were still tucked away in the waves of ink and you figured he was saving his energy by doing so.

For a moment, you were convinced he was human.

“So, who’s gonna get first watch?” he didn’t look as tired as before but you wanted to ask just in case.

The book snapped shut.

“You… intend to sleep in this situation?”

“Yep. It’s been a long day.”

“Then I insist.”

That was all the confirmation you needed, for you were out like a light.

 

Strange.

You’ve only known him half a day and yet you were comfortable enough to sleep in his presence. The fact brings about strange feelings- even with the burden of his other self’s memories, V can’t recall anyone who was the same.

A pain suddenly shoots through his temple, leaving stars on the edge of his vision and phantom touches on his skin.

_‘What….?’_

Clutching his head, V drops the book in his hands. The hotel room carpet cushions the fall but the sound is far from his mind. Heart pounding, he tried to focus on the sound of his own breathing and not the feeling of fingertips dancing along his skin.

After what seemed to be the longest minute in his life, the world finally stopped spinning. Sparing a glance over to you, V is glad that you’re still asleep. His pride won’t allow you to see this weak side of him, wracked by pains he does not know the origin of. There’s no rhyme or reason as to why he needs to prove himself to you but he blames it on his arrogant other self.

Griffon sensed the disturbance, reaching out from their shared connection.

**“The hell was that?”**

“Not even I have all the answers, it seems…”

**“Shadow was ready to jump out.”**

“Best we avoided that.”

Leaning over, V picked up the book and turned to the page he was reading previously. It’s funny that he was left with this book after being separated from his other self. Only a few days of existence and he has finished it already. It doesn’t stop him from reading it over and over again.

He would etch the words into memory, savouring the time he had left. Eventually things would come to an end, either with a sword through his other self or reuniting once again. Seeing Dante fall at the hands of his other self (which he had affectionately given the name Urizen), V felt panicked.

So many people had died already. All for the forbidden fruit. Fastening the book to his belt, he got up from the bed, restless. Since coming into existence, V has been trying to right the wrongs of his other self, tirelessly slaying demons into the morning and the night. This is the longest he’s been in one place. 

Rolling his neck, V paced around the room. Your words rang true: there was nothing to be gained running head-first into a situation when fatigued. He was a warrior in his own right- but if he put himself in danger because of ambition…

He would be no different to the monster sitting in that cursed tree.

Leaning his forehead against a window, he hoped that the cold surface of the glass would calm him. The Qliphoth had blocked out the sun and upturned power stations, causing a slight chill to blanket Red Grave City. Absentmindedly, V wrapped his arms around himself.

Nero… would he be strong enough to face the trials ahead? If he had to be honest, V was envious that the man had loved ones. Maybe that’s exactly what was required. Poems about love made it seem like the driving force of humanity.

You didn’t specify how long you were going to nap for so V settled back on the bed next to you. Under normal circumstances, it would be impolite to do such a thing. However, he was not one to forgo comfort in an apocalypse.

The man would let you rest, for he recalled many a time in the past couple of hours where you exerted yourself to keep him out of harm’s way.

Head falling back upon the soft pillow, V recalled some poems to keep himself awake.

_“Love seeketh not itself to please,_

_Nor for itself hath any care,_

_But for another gives its ease,_

_And builds a Heaven in Hell’s despair.”_

Staring up at the blank white ceiling, V noted how quiet it was. An omen? A sign of good fortune? Your soft snores were all he could hear. Eyes flickering to where his cane was situated, he felt a comfort that it was in arm’s length.

…It probably wouldn’t hurt to rest his eyes for a moment.

 

You woke up at the first sound of noise. It was akin to metal scraping against tiled floor. The sound reminded you of the Bianco Angelos that the Order used to fill their ranks.

V was sound asleep next to you, book covering his face. You’re not blaming him for being tired but now is the time for action.

“V! Wake up!”

“Hn…?” the summoner is still groggy from sleep but his familiars jump to attention.

Griffon acts first, plucking the book from V’s face as Shadow nudges its master into a standing position. Grabbing your sword, you fall into a defensive stance. Armour-clad demons burst open the barricade, your suspicions from earlier correct.

It was like experiencing whiplash. You’re trying not to freak out- you’ve been on the sword receiving end of those empty-suited freaks far too often in the past. They might not have been the exact ones used by the Order but the appearance was similar enough to evoke feelings of fear.

Remembering the gruelling training, being a test subject against those things, your sword hand wavered for a moment. Rearing to attack, the demons have their shields at the ready. Before initiating the fight, you look over at V to ensure he’s not in range of your blade.

What you see is a completely different person.

You might not have known him for a long time but every situation he was presented with, he was calm. The V before you now has his lips pulled back in an angry sneer, malicious intent rolling off him in waves. The summoner’s eyes are dark, hands clenched so hard his knuckles have turned white.

_“Rage, fury, intense indignation_

_In cataracts of fire blood and gall...”_

**“H-hold on V, consider where we ar-“**

V clicks his fingers and _something_ crashes through the ceiling, crushing the Angelo lookalikes. The force is enough to send debris flying everywhere, splinters of wood causing you to cover your face.

You barely have time to think, for the floor collapses beneath you. A scream tears from your throat as you fall, unable to gain purchase on anything. Vaguely you’re aware that all the demons in a 30 meter radius have been alerted to your presence, but who could blame you?

The fall was too short for you to try and re-orient yourself but you’re able to land on something without injury. It’s an otherworldly feeling, rendering your vision blurry for a moment.

V strides over to you, reaching down and pulling you up from the floor. The mass of weightless particles you fell into formed a cat-like creature.

Shadow broke your fall?

“We should go, post haste.”

An explanation to what just happened would’ve been nice, but you’re too terrified by the formless creature of darkness you can see levelling the hotel. Griffon, the smart demon it was, held your dropped sword in its talons. Retrieving your sword, you followed V down a series of alleyways.

The summoner’s hair was as white as freshly fallen snow, his tattoos nearly non-existent. Just what manner of being was he? You felt like you were back to square one in regards to understanding. With the world the way it was, white hair was less commonly seen. The only other person you’ve seen with white hair was Nero.

Your fellow Devil Hunter wasn’t exactly human. Would the same be said for this mysterious man?

Chest heaving from the run, V finally stops in his tracks. Mind racing and not exactly paying attention, you almost sent him to the ground. Face planted against his back, you winced and rubbed your nose.

V’s appearance was back to normal, midnight hair hiding his features. You make a point to thank Griffon for grabbing your sword in the chaos and it puffed its chest out from the attention. Still unsure if it was safe to approach on your own, you thank Shadow verbally. It stretches its paws out wide in acknowledgement and returns to its master’s side.

“V, what’s going on? What was the creature that appeared?”

You’re still panting, surprised you’re able to get the words out. The summoner is equally winded, hunched over and leaning on his cane heavily for support. In response, his familiars dissipate to speed up his recovery.

“My third and final familiar. Nightmare. Usually it is summoned as a last resort but I admit I let my emotions get the better of me.”

“So you can make a colossal rock golem appear out of nowhere. A warning would’ve been nice!”

You’re tired of being surrounded by superhuman beings that have no regard for those around them. Sure, it might be your fault for agreeing to team up even when you were unaware of what he was capable of-

“I’m sorry. Even if my actions were irrational, I wish to continue this partnership.” his apology comes succinct and it catches you off-guard.

“Why?”

“Simply because-“

Movement catches your eye and your hand immediately goes to one of the throwing knives you have strapped to your thigh. Throwing it cleanly past V’s ear, you pinned a flying demon to the wall. The man spun around, stabbing his cane into it.

You stared at V for a moment, stunned by how in-sync you both were. Running a hand through his hair, V’s head tipped back as he laughed warmly. How could you leave him alone now?

“Alright, we will stay together but warn me next time you decide to bring a golem into the battlefield.”

“Of course.”

After that, the two of you were more than capable of taking down enemies together- ensuring that V would never have to summon Nightmare again. You worked in tandem with Shadow in order to cut down Qliphoth roots and find survivors. Sighing, you knew that the time window for finding people that needed saving would come to a close sooner or later.

With a sense of dread, you realised that the government might respond to this supernatural catastrophe by sending a military force. That would mean more sacrifices to the demon tree. As much as you were supposed to trust in the authorities, one required specific skills in order to slay demons.

In times of quiet traversal through Red Grave City, V recited poems and shared his knowledge on the Underworld. You on the other hand, told him light-hearted stories about being in the Order with Nero and Kyrie, to your eventual allegiance with Devil May Cry.

Griffon often joined in conversation and you tried to take every opportunity to touch the soft downy feathers at its breast. Complain as it did, you could tell it secretly liked the attention.

Somehow the topic of the Angelo lookalikes came and in a rare display of vulnerability, V explained his malicious outburst from earlier. For a time, he was tortured by those demons and you assumed he was yet another victim of the Order.

The man assured you that he did not resent your past involvement with the Order and you were somehow relieved.

Wait.

…When did you start caring about his opinion?

 

V watched as you walked alongside Shadow, the demon’s behaviour undecipherable again. Ensuring you were out of earshot, Griffon hovered around its master’s shoulder.

**“So when are you gonna tell the hunter you ordered us to protect 'em?”**

“Before in the hotel? Such information is irrelevant now.”

**“V… don’t get attached. You know what has to happen.”**

“Nothing wrong with a little camaraderie in the apocalypse.”

**“If you say so.”**

His other self would perish the thought of keeping company, if not for personal gain. With you, V feels less inadequate because your strategies always factor his presence in. You’re never one to slip up and hurt him in mistake. In turn, the summoner ensures that his familiars’ abilities pass through you without harm.

It feels… _nice_ , for a lack of better words. Is he getting attached? Is there even a realm of possibility wherein he’s chained to this earth by another’s presence?

V blames his other self that once yearned for protection.

_“The most sublime act is to set another before you.”_

You turn to him with curiosity, having heard his quote.

“Which one is that one?”

“Proverbs of Hell, as usual.”

Your smile invigorates him in a way he cannot explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was suffering from writer's block. A big thank you to ALL my new readers! Your comments motivated me to write this chapter. I have revised the story to be more gender-neutral. Also, an anon accused me of plagiarism. You can have my response on that [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/183778245956).   
> 

It’s becoming difficult to tell what time it is, the longer you are in Red Grave City.

Thankfully you have a keepsake from your days in the Order, a pocket watch. A little archaic but to be fair, you were primarily living in a cult on an island. Also, it was difficult to live on your work in Devil May Cry due to the amount of times the van needed to be fixed.

Speaking of which, Nico had some downtime from following Nero on jobs so she agreed to come meet you on the city outskirts at sundown. It was high time you had a shower and did some decent check-ups on your weapons.

_‘A little past noon, we better keep moving.’_

As expected, the number of survivors you found every hour was dwindling. Still you pressed on, determined to make it to the business district. Walking past the upturned cars, broken windows and empty husks of people…

“They’re so cruel.” you remarked aloud, trying to step over the faceless victims of the Qliphoth.

V regarded your statement by tilting his head, prompting you to elaborate. His familiars were sitting in the curled ink of his tattoos, ready to come out at a moment’s notice.

“Those who sacrifice others for power,” you twirled one of your throwing knives in hand, “I hate the fact that they disregard the suffering it causes.”  

You also hated dealing in unknowns. What if someone from your past lived here? Red Grave City was known to be inhabited by people from all walks of life. After leaving the Order, Red Grave was to be one of the first locations to start looking for information.

As foolish as it sounded, you felt like whoever was responsible for the Qliphoth took a piece of you away. Maybe, you should’ve found answers sooner but you had to rebuild your life from scratch.

Maybe you were afraid of finding the answers.

“The cruelty of such an act... don’t I know it.”

V was forlorn, almost contemplative- it halted your thoughts. Was it possible that he lost someone here? The man tried to show as little emotion as possible and it only served to make you more aware of the times he allowed cracks to appear.

“V...”

“It seems like we’ve arrived at our destination.” he pointed his cane at the rows of desolate stores.

There’s no doubt about it, this had to be the business district.

You had half the mind to get annoyed at V for diverting the conversation, but an odd noise stops you in your tracks. Unsure what type of creature it is, you stay close to V who already has his familiars at the ready.

“Griffon?”

**“I don’t know, V. Can’t see a thing.”**

Shadow is silent, eyes alert and ears flared. Its tail brushed against your legs in a sign of comfort.

_“Help me… please…”_

Was that a child? You’re not sure but your feet subconsciously pull you towards the voice. It’s only when V’s cane is pressed against your chest that you stop.

“Tread carefully.”

Did he not hear the disembodied voice just then? Maybe you were just going crazy from being in the presence of a demonic tree for extended periods of time.

“Yeah.”

The air is stagnant, unusual for an open space like this. Glass crunches under your boots as you walk and you spare a thought for your companion who is only wearing sandals. Definitely not equipped for a demon invasion, but his choice of footwear wasn’t the strangest thing about him.

Griffon flies overhead, circling the area for any threats. V lifted his cane off the pavement, presumably to keep noise to a minimum. Shadow suddenly takes off and you follow a few paces behind, ensuring V is in the back line. The demonic panther stops, staring ahead warily.

Keeping a hand on your sword, you follow Shadow’s line of sight until you spot a child cowering next to a brick wall. It’s a young boy on his lonesome and you’re concerned as to how he’s survived this long. Hope ignites in your chest as finding survivors have become more difficult with every passing hour.

Your first instinct is to approach the scared child but Shadow growls as if to keep you from doing just that. Red glowing marks appear on its shiny black coat- a warning. You bend to eye-level with the demon, tentatively placing your hand behind its ear.

“What’s wrong?”

Shadow moved to bump its nose against your hand and your eyes flickered back to the child.

_“Help me... please...”_

That voice...

Your heart drops immediately. It’s not a child, but a demon. You’ve read in some texts from the Order that some demons are able to emulate the human form but you’re unable to lift a finger against what looks to be a child. Frowning, you know you should be better than this as a member of Devil May Cry.

Griffon catches up, squawking in alarm.

**“Better move!”**

In an instant, the demon morphs into something terrifying with too many limbs and lunges towards you. Jumping out of the way and into a roll, you spot Griffon gathering static in its wings. At least now you have no reservations about killing the creature.

Lightning illuminates the plaza, striking the demon repeatedly. The creature shrugs off the attack, making a grab for Griffon with its claws. V’s familiar dives low, pecking out one of its eyes. It staggers, making an unearthly howling sound.

Your hand is already on your sword, ready to make your move in the window of opportunity. Dashing forward you go for a safe opening attack but you’re caught off-guard by the ringing sound of metal. The demon is quick and somehow is able to change parts of its body into blades.

Pushed back, you stumble a little on your feet. Shadow goes in for the attack, flipping backwards and shape shifting into a guillotine effortlessly. Completely unfazed, the creature halts Shadow’s movements and throws the demon to the ground. V is running to the scene now, having been left behind.

The worried look on his face speaks volumes. There’s no time to be concerned, for you’re already ducking under blades, spinning around to parry the creature’s onslaught. Reaching Shadow, you notice it has taken the shape of a glowing orb.

**“The kitty will be fine! We gotta go!”**

“What- V, get back!” 

Kicking a blade that surged at your leg, you scraped your sword across the pavement. The flames seemed to excite the creature, its fangs rearing in interest. Trying to keep a cool head, you remembered those times you sparred with Credo.

 _“If the enemy is an unknown you must strike with conviction, measuring your boundaries_.”

The creature throws its weight forward, a predictable move that has you jumping and using its limbs as momentum. Twirling your body, you go for a rounded slash and feel satisfaction in the fact that you hit your mark.

Slashing downwards, you successfully sever one of the creature’s tentacles but was unprepared for the onslaught of corrosive blood. Throwing up your hands, you manage to shield your face from the substance but you’re put off balance. What manner of abomination was this? None of the Order’s texts describes a shapeshifter with these properties.

The creature takes its chance, impaling you in the shoulder. Crying out from the pain you struggled in its grasp, cursing yourself for not having more protective clothing.

“You, of cursed flesh. Why would you lower yourself to interloping in the human world?”

It’s sentient. That’s how you know you’re fucked.

Feeling blood trickle from your wounds, you desperately try to free yourself. Reaching for your knives, you stab the creature by the tentacle it has you gripped by. It flinches, only a little but you’re unable to move.

Strength draining, you’re thinking of a few things.

_‘How careless am I? Who’s going to tell Nero I got my ass beat?’_

Cursed flesh…

 

To think a Rakshasa found its way to the human world. Insatiable and fearsome for bloodlust, V knows that with even the two of you, the creature would not be killed so easily. It’s entirely possible that it was lying in wait here, feeding off those who were unfortunate enough to come across its path.

The summoner is wracking his brain for a way out of this situation. Shadow is already in stasis, Griffon’s attacks proving ineffective.

You…

You’re already in the claws of the beast and your chances of surviving are slimming with every passing second. There’s only one thing left but he’s not sure how long he can maintain it for. No matter what- he refuses to let you die.

His other self would call foolishness for how reckless he’s being right now but V finally has a taste of what it’s like to have someone to rely on. Someone to look out for other than himself. How could he not be concerned about your safety when the two of you have been fighting side by side day in, day out?

Despite everything, V doesn’t blame you for being caught out by the Rakshasa. It was completely unprecedented. Nero or Dante could have handled it with their demonic blood, for sure. Unfortunately, the pair of you were only human.

The decision is made in an instant.

 “Enjoy the taste,” he clicks his fingers, “of despair!”

Nightmare crashes from the sky like a meteor, V’s hair turning back to its natural white. Revitalised, Shadow and Griffon immediately return to his side, awaiting his orders. V is breathing heavily, the cost of using such power taxing on his body. Still he persists, climbing upon the rock golem’s back.

Hellfire singes the earth with Nightmare’s laser, severing multiple limbs of the Rakshasa. Griffon swoops in, grabbing you by the shoulders with its talons. Thankfully its corrosive blood doesn’t affect V’s familiars too much and Griffon is able to extract you from the creature’s striking range without trouble.

The Rakshasa weakened by the assault, Shadow dives in and produces multiple bladed tendrils from its back, stunning the creature. V jumps off Nightmare, sending it to distract the Rakshasa.

The summoner is fatigued from using his Devil Trigger and he curses under his breath for not being able to carry you away safely like a normal person would. Stabbing his cane into the blade through your shoulder, he’s relieved when it dissolves.

**“V, let’s go! TODAY!”**

Nodding, V called Shadow back to him in order to dart away out of sight. He knows he shouldn’t ruminate on his lack of strength but the influence of his other half has him yearning for more power. An angry frown settles on his face, the Rakshasa _should not have been here._

Exhausted, the world around him becomes a blur as V tries to widen the distance between the pair of you and the Rakshasa. With the determination to keep you safe in mind, he is able to maintain his Devil Trigger until he’s sure the Rakshasa is not following. Relieved at finding a safe place, V almost collapses.

Griffon sets you down, both familiars returning to ink. The summoner loses sensation in his arms and legs for a moment and he’s terrified at the implication.

_‘May not... let my flesh fail on me!’_

V took some deep breaths, trying not to panic. Slowly he is able to regain feeling and he drags himself over to your form. Checking for a pulse, he noted that you were still alive. Good.

Your injuries... he hopes that you understand the necessity of his actions.

Peeling away your jacket, he sees your skin marred by the corrosive blood. Unfortunate, but such is life as a Devil Hunter. Gasping, he gently presses on your shoulder, the wound in the process of closing up.

_‘What does this mean…?’_

Swiping some of the blood off your skin with his thumb, he is perplexed. Your hand catches his wrist and he flinches from the contact.

“V…? Good… you’re okay…”  

His heart seizes in his chest. After such an ordeal you’re still worried about him? Giving his wrist a weak squeeze, you’re barely conscious. Griffon notices the change in its master immediately.

**“Was that a heartbeat? Man, you sure are growing up! It brings a tear to my eye- hey! Where are you going!?”**

Pointedly ignoring his loud-mouthed companion, V leaned heavily on his cane. Self-healing wounds or not, it would be foolish to leave you in such a state and hope you woke up.

“I need to find a telephone.”

**“Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re not exactly in the right state to be going out, buddy.”**

Finally finding his feet, V rummaged in his pocket to find the scrap of paper Nero had given him before they parted ways. Thankfully, the number for the mobile Devil May Cry was still present.

“Watch over them. I will take Shadow with me.”

**“Aw c’mon, why does the kitty get to have all the fun-!?”**

The serious look V throws Griffon has the avian demon pausing.

**“Right. Okay. Whatever.”**

Jumping on Shadow once more, the summoner made haste to the nearest telephone booth. It was almost charming that the city had such retro architecture. Unfortunately it was now a death trap, defining features morphing into one.

If things were different, would his other self settle down in a place like this?

…There was that twinge in his chest again.

V jumped off Shadow, finally reaching a phone. Hopefully he wasn’t too late. It’s a little unsettling coming into contact with more people but you need extra medical attention. Fishing some leftover coins from his payment to Dante, he quickly dials the number.

_“Devil May Cry, how may I help you- wait, is that you? A girl doesn’t like to wait!”_

A woman answers the phone, southern drawl noticeable over the receiver.

“This is V, I’m sure Nero told you about me.”

_“Oh yeah, the job guy. What’s going on?”_

“I need you to come pick your friend up. They’re injured. We’re located in-”

 

_You’re floating, unable to move a muscle. It’s a familiar feeling of helplessness- like the time you woke up in that cold lab. There are flashes of events, reminding you how you came to this state. There was a powerful demon, saying odd things and…_

_Wincing, there’s a burning pain in your shoulder akin to hellfire. You’ve never been this grievously wounded before, even when you clashed with Nero. You try to move, desperately wanting to sooth the pain in your shoulder._

_Nothing. Your limbs refuse to co-operate._

_Groaning in frustration, you stew in your own pain for a while. Tears well up in your eyes- why does everything burn so much?_

_“You, of cursed flesh. Why would you lower yourself to interloping in the human world?”_

You jolt awake, breathing heavily.

“Hey! Hey! Chill out! You’re safe!”

Sweat dripping from your forehead, your eyes adjust to the concerned face of Nico. Nico? Dizzy, you try to scan your surroundings. Posters, discarded pizza boxes, sticker-covered jukebox… it had to be the Devil May Cry van.

Your hands immediately grab for your injured shoulder, the itch becoming unbearable. Nico swats at you, clicking her tongue.

“Yo, I wouldn’t touch that.”

“Nico! C’mon…”

“Mr. Beast Tamer dragged you in here and it looked reeeaaallly bad. I spent ages rubbing ointment on your arms and chest! Supplies ain’t cheap yanno.”   

“V brought me in? You used medicine? I…”

“Just joking, you can pay me later. By the way, you might wanna get decent. Had to uh, cut away some of your clothes to check out your wounds.”

Turning your head you spot V, who is sitting across from you. He clears his throat awkwardly, gaze shifting back to the poem book before him. Shadow is laying on the floor, cracking an eye open in acknowledgement.

Griffon is cackling for one reason or another.

Biting your lower lip, you gather up the blanket that was resting on the floor. Pulling it around yourself, you tried to be as nonchalant as possible. It seemed like V was kind enough to bring your weapons with you, as you spotted them on the far wall.

“Thank you Nico, V.”

“…It is good to see you are well.”

Noticing the strange tension between the two of you, the gunsmith pushed up her glasses and moved back into the driver’s seat.

“Hey I know we only agreed to meet up for some R&R but I really think you should come back to Fortuna. Kyrie would be worried.”

You swallowed.

“My shoulder... that bad huh?”

Nico didn’t say anything in response. Sighing, you turned over to V.

“Would you come too?”

The summoner’s eyes snap to yours, eyebrows raised. His lips are pressed together like he’s trying to make a decision. It’s selfish- you know he’s a person on a mission but you can’t leave him behind.

“Please V. I don’t want to leave you here alone.”

A pause. To your surprise, he nods.

“Alright.”

The trip back to Fortuna was without incident and you were in and out of consciousness. At times you heard Nico singing along to the jukebox, or soft banter between V and Griffon. Why were you so tired?

You spared a thought for your clothes, the scraps probably already discarded. A shame because you really liked those clothes. Sighing, you looked at the bandages that were wrapped around your arms. Just another unknown you had to deal with, the extent of your injuries.

Nico must’ve called ahead, because Kyrie was the first one to greet you. She ushered you into her and Nero’s shared room, while Nero, Nico and V did some debriefing.

“Let me have a look.”

“What, no hello? I’m not even decent yet!”

“Please.”

Nodding, you pulled the blanket from your shoulders. In the time the three of you left the Order, Kyrie took up medical skills. At first it was just to help Nero with his injuries on the job but it extended to helping those in the community.

You trusted her but you still had reservations about anyone seeing you bare. Aside from the strange scientists, there was no-one.

Kyrie worked on getting the bandages undone and you let go of a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Your shoulder was itchy again but out of respect, you tried to stay still. She gasped, uttering your name under her breath.

“What happened to you?”

Okay, so maybe rushing into the solitude of the shower wasn’t the best way to handle things. You don’t blame Nico for being so tight-lipped earlier. The wound on your shoulder was healed, patches of skin scarring up nicely from the corrosive blood of the creature you fought.

Kyrie said the development was consistent with the way Nero’s injuries healed overtime.

What did that mean for you?

It hurts, but you’re insisting on rubbing your skin raw as the ice cold water sluices down on you. Clamping a hand over your mouth, you choke down a sob. There are no memories to look back on, to have any verification of who you were or if you really were human.

Disgusting.

Thinking about the off-chance that you could be a demon, you were repulsed. Demons were cruel creatures, engaging in an eternal power struggle with the human world. They were your enemy, the very thing you fought against since your Order days.

No. Not exactly.

You thought about Shadow and Griffon, their unwavering loyalty to V. Somehow, acceptance came easily with how useful they were in a fight. Your life was saved by the familiars and judging from how vocal Griffon was with V, there was some genuine care there.

There’s also Nero, who loves like any other human. Anyone can see the affection between him and Kyrie, how he tries to support her. It’s unspoken what he really is but you have a hunch.

Shutting off the water, you tried to calm yourself. It proves futile, when you’re startled by a knock on the door.

_“Uh, you alright in there? Kyrie asked me to check on ya.”_

You hear Nero’s muffled voice on the other side. Did Kyrie send him specifically because of the possibility you were afflicted with demonic powers like he was? It almost felt like salt in the wound but you knew she was just looking out for you.

“Fine. I’m fine.”

_“Right. You know I’m not really good with words but ... you're always welcome here.”_

Hearing his footsteps disappear, you worried your lip with your teeth. He was right, he was terrible with words because you were desperately hoping you were human. Before tonight, it was the only thing you were sure of. Still, you could feel the kindness behind his assurance.

Wrapping a towel around yourself, you realised just how much you missed being clean. Speaking of being clean, you wondered if V took advantage of being in civilisation again. You resolved to check up on him after getting some appropriate clothes to wear.

You insisted on him joining you in Fortuna, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. V-centric. Thanks to all my new readers! I see you!

Refreshed and sporting comfortable clothes, the scene you find downstairs is not one you expected. Nero and Kyrie are having a conversation about one thing or another and...

The children are playing with V’s familiars.

Griffon is ruffled, trying to sit still. Shadow’s ears twitch as curious hands pet its sleek black fur. It’s strange, the juxtaposition of domesticity with otherworldly creatures. V had his nose in the poem book he always carried around.

Making yourself as scarce as possible, you grab some food from the kitchen. Your stomach is still flipping from the terrifying revelations you had earlier but you know you have to eat for energy. After what seems like a while, the living room quietens down. Nero and Kyrie probably took the children to bed.

**“Geez, V. What are we, some sort of zoo animals?”**

“We must be disarming, lest we scare the children in the house.”

Griffon shook out its wings, clearly not used to being touched. Shadow stretched by V’s feet, eyes closing in rest. You approached awkwardly, knowing he was technically your guest and you left him alone.

“Hey, V. I’m sorry I took a while.”

“It is no matter. I, ah, overheard a conversation between Nero and his partner earlier. I gathered it was your reason for hiding away.”

Crossing your arms, you pointed your gaze to the floor.

“Oh.”

Book snapping shut, the summoner got up from the couch. In a rare show of compassion, he gave you a small smile.

“We are kindred spirits you and I, such mystery surrounds the circumstances of our existence.”

You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Have you eaten already? Washed up?”

“Yes. Kyrie- that was her name… made a generous serving of food earlier.”

V yawned, familiars jumping back into his inked skin. He really did seem more human than you felt right now. The way he carried himself normally despite having unexplainable powers gives you comfort.

It’s already late.

“Have-,” you swallowed nervously, “have your sleeping arrangements have been sorted?”

“I seldom sleep but yes, I will be taking up this couch for the night. I still need to shower- Kyrie insisted.”

Could you ask him to stay? You were teammates in your own right but what you wanted to ask was probably out of the question. V saved your life and you didn’t want to sully the rapport you had built fighting in Red Grave City.

“Speak. You have something to ask?”

Damn that deep voice of his. You can’t help but become aware of all the things that defined him as a person. Not when your humanity felt like it was slipping away.

Nodding slowly, you decided to speak your mind. You are a member of Devil May Cry. There are far more terrifying things in the world than this.

“The couch isn’t that comfortable, I-I should know. Would you like to come up to my room?”

You hoped your voice didn’t come out as pathetic as you thought it sounded. To your surprise, V gives you a nod in agreement, saying he’ll join you once he’s showered. Switching off the lights and ensuring the front door was locked, you head to your room upstairs.

“Last one down the hall.”

 

The summoner is trying to figure out why he agreed on going to Fortuna in the first place. This was a home, where his other self came in and tore it apart. Was Nero’s blood still staining the garage floor? V winced just thinking about it.

Maybe, he was just morbidly curious as to what kind of living situation the demon was living in. Nero was surprised to see him and V was equally astonished to see the man sporting a new mechanical arm. It seemed like his motivation to confront Urizen hadn’t dampened in the slightest.

Debriefing Nero on the events in Red Grave, an angry frown settled upon the man’s face. Nico is off getting more cigarettes at the nearest store.

_“Is another week gonna be enough…?”_

_“Don’t worry Nero, we have to deal with things as they come.”_

The woman, who V assumed to be Kyrie, reassured Nero and the summoner felt a sense of longing for the normalcy Nero’s life held. Somehow in the chaotic life of being a Devil Hunter, he was able to help raise displaced children. Kyrie’s acceptance of Nero’s demonic heritage didn’t come as a surprise- his own mother, Eva, fell in love with Sparda after all.

 _‘Anything is possible.’_ he thought as he was ushered into joining the dinner table with the happy family.

Where were _you_? When Kyrie took you away he already guessed the reason- the summoner was awake for the whole trip to Fortuna after all. Nico wasn’t exactly the master of subtlety, if her explanation on the phone was, “ _Kyrie, something happened to yer friend! Kinda messed up. We also have another guest.”_

You hadn’t returned since disappearing upstairs. Perhaps you had come to your own conclusions about your wounds and it wasn’t one you agreed with. After dinner, he makes his presence scarce by putting his finished plate in the sink as instructed by Kyrie and settles on the living room couch.

V overhears a conversation not too long after that, confirming his suspicions.

_“-Nero, could you please check up on them?”_

_“Er, right now? Why me?”_

_“I saw their wounds. There’s a chance that they might be like you. They need a friend.”_

_“Like me? A Demon, you mean.”_

_“You know that’s not what I meant.”_

_“Sorry, Kyrie.”_

Ah. There’s that word again. Demon.

Anyone would be unsettled by being called that, especially if said person thought they were human all along.

_“What’s a curious creature such as yourself doing in a place like this?”_

_“Not a creature, just human.”_

V remembers the first time you both met. He made a joke and you were so adamant in your existence. The fact that you were possibly crumbling now, reminded him of a time long gone.

Before the lust for power, he had his life turned upside down. In comparison to you having people to lean on, he was all alone- no love, protection… relying only on himself, thinking his brother was dead. Encompassing humanity, the guilt and wisdom of the one he was split from… he can sympathise with you.

If you were a demon, is that why Shadow had taken a liking to you? Recognising kin?

“Those tattoos are really cool! Are you Nero’s friend?”

The children approach him, looking on in awe. It breaks him out of his thoughts, but V figures there’s no use anguishing about his other self right now. An idea comes to mind, that will amuse him for a while before you return.

“Perhaps. Would you like to see something interesting?”

Griffon and Shadow jump out of his skin, making the children shriek in delight. Kyrie leans over from her place at the dinner table to see the commotion. Nero is ridged for a moment, ready to defend but calms once he sees no harm has come to the children.

The children sufficiently distracted by his familiars, V opens his poem book and continues his reading. Nero’s heavy footsteps disappear upstairs, presumably to verify your wellbeing. The summoner’s familiars are patient while being prodded at, but V is certain if Griffon had eyebrows it would be frowning right now.

When all is quiet, you finally return and he feels _relieved_. Is it relief at seeing a familiar face in a home he doesn’t belong in, or the fact that you are safe? He settles on both, cursing his treacherous growing concern for you.

When you propose to spend the night in close quarters, he is familiar with the vulnerability that oozes from your mannerisms. It’s terribly curious- are you a demon or not? Still, he won’t pry and your logic is sound. Sleeping in a bed would most definitely ease his aching body.

When V parts from you to cleanse the grime from his skin, there’s a small pile of Nero’s spare clothes in the bathroom. Suddenly, he feels suffocated.

_“What is it, you hungry? Well, you're in luck pal, 'cause food's ready and Kyrie always makes too much-“_

How could Kyrie and Nero extend such kindness to a stranger when they themselves were not well off?

Hastily the summoner removes his clothing, remembering to take off the accessories as well. Setting his cane against the wall, the cold water that meets his skin is a blessing.

It’s inevitable. If everything falls into place, he would merge with his other self once more. Comforted by your reliable presence, sitting down with others for dinner… he’s starting to feel _alive_ , like he’s his own person. 

Which of course, couldn’t be further than the truth. If he continued this half existence, he would crumble to dust.

Fingers gripping the tiled wall of the shower, V tries to breathe. Any minute now, Griffon would sense the inner turmoil and make a quip. Smirking, the summoner closed his eyes. His other self must think it pleasant, lacking emotions.

V decides to dress himself in the clothes provided to him. The singlet and sweatpants hang loosely, a testament to how different he and Nero are. He’s not sure if he feels less or more exposed than his regular outfit.

Griffon appears, grabbing V’s cane with its talons.

**“Lookin’ real troubled in the noggin. Wanna open up to lil’ old me?”**

V shook his head, tucking the poem book in his clothes neatly before folding them in his arms. Griffon made a non-committal noise in response, following the summoner down the hallway where your room was located.

You may have been expecting him, but he wanted to be polite. Hearing your meek affirmation after he knocked, V stepped inside. His other self would never had cared for politeness.

Seated at a workbench in the corner of the room, you were inspecting your weapons meticulously. Your main arm was corroded slightly from the Rakshasa’s blood, the blade reflecting strange shapes from the dim lamp in the room. Griffon set V’s cane against a wall before disappearing into ink.

Turning around, you seemed to be surprised that he was in casual clothing with the way you blinked twice.

“V... you look...”

“-Out of place?”

“No, funny. It looks like the clothes are escaping your body. You can put your stuff over by the mirror there.”

Snorting, he spotted a mirror-drawer with a few photographs attached to it. There were pictures around Fortuna, photos of familiar faces, some not. Placing his belongings on the drawer, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance.

“Someone once told me you have to make happy memories in the absence of them.”

V flinched from being caught out.

“It’s alright, you can have a look.”

Curious. He was just curious.

There were many shots of castle architecture and V knew it was the cult you lived in with Nero and Kyrie. He’s been to Fortuna before, looking for information on his father. How could he forget such an eyesore, filled with fools who worshipped a demon like a god?

…Worshipping the same demon that left him for dead.

Biting his lip, he focused on the other photographs. There was Nero with a perfectly normal arm and longer hair, Kyrie wearing some ornate headgear. The pair looked slightly younger and V assumed the picture was taken a few years ago.

Looking closely, he spotted you sporting similar white and red armour to Nero. Perhaps it was an initiate’s uniform for the Order. Your features were mainly hidden and there was a much shorter blade by your side. Meeting you in Red Grave with flaming sword and confident demeanor, it was hard to believe you were a member of the Order at all.

Eyes widening, he felt a pain his temple and instinctively grit his teeth together. Was this an indicator of his mortality? Another such occurrence came before, back in Red Grave. Counting down, he waited until the nausea subsided before unclenching his fists.

Head pained and curiosity satiated, V noticed you got into bed while he was inspecting the photographs. Taking that as his cue to lay down and rest, his protesting body sagged in relief when he hit the mattress. In response, he watched as you reached over and switched the lamp off, covering the room in darkness.

 

The house was quiet, save for some crickets outside.

The bed was old and came with the house, just like a lot of the furniture found within. There was enough space for two and even if this sleeping arrangement was out of necessity, you were glad that V hadn’t outright turned down your suggestion.

Time seemed to slow and for the majority of the night, you were inspecting the damage on your weapons. It was all an excuse to keep your mind off the elephant in the room: the uncertainty of your origins.

As much as you wanted to return to Red Grave and look for more survivors, savings were tight and you needed money for repairs. Not to mention you also owed Nico for visiting Red Grave and providing you with a shower while you were down there for the past three weeks.

Hopefully there were some easy jobs to take. Even with demon trees and the Underworld taking over, bills still needed to be paid. V would probably want to part ways with you, to continue on with his mission. How was he able to continue existing outside of societal norms like money?

The thought of him walking away makes you sad, somehow.

“Are,” V seems to be attempting conversation for once, “Are you well?”

You shouldn’t be surprised that V is asking, seeing as he saved your life. There had to be a capacity for concern somewhere within. Still, he is quite reserved and as such the query catches you off-guard.

You figure you owe it to him to be honest.

“No... but there is more at stake than my feelings right now.”

Silence stretches between the two of you for a moment.

“I know I’ve already said this, but thanks for getting me to safety.”

V shifts over from staring at the ceiling to face you. Moonlight peeking through the window just barely makes out his angular features. He’s breathtaking up close and it pains you a little that he’s human and you are quite possibly not.

“I fear I was almost too late.” his voice was just above a whisper, as if uncomfortable to say the words out loud.

Closing your eyes, you tried to keep your voice even.

“I’m alive, so I appreciate that you were there when I needed it… even if I found out that I might be a demon.”

No response came for a while, so felt a little awkward. Should you bid him goodnight? Forget the conversation ever happened? V saved you from agonizing over the matter for too long, when you heard the deep timbre of his voice.

_“Cruelty has a Human Heart_

_And Jealousy a Human Face_

_Terror, the Human Form Divine_

_And Secrecy, the Human Dress”_

Was he trying to cheer you up with poetry by pointing out the flaws of humanity?

“Did anyone tell you how soothing your voice is…?”

Mind having worked off the frustrated and nervous energy, the exhaustion kicks in hard. As much as you hated to admit, it was probably because your strange body knit your shoulder wound back together.

There’s a lot to discuss with Nero in the morning.

You end up falling asleep without knowing if V responded or not.

 

V’s eyes blink open at the crack of dawn, mind alert but body sluggish.

How long has he been prone for?

Where is he?

Memories of the previous day flooding his senses, he wills himself to relax. There was a creature, you were injured and then he had followed you to Fortuna. For a brief time, he was able to live a normal human life.

And you…

You extended your kindness to him, allowing him to share the bed out of concern for his wellbeing. V cherishes the moment, as it’s the first time he’s been able to feel safe in his short life. He feels the warmth radiating from your body- only mere atoms away from his own- and he feels drowsy once more.

Eyes half lidded, his gaze travels along your form. Your back is facing him, night shirt loosened at the shoulder. V catches himself staring at the exposed skin, wondering if you’d still be this vulnerable with the knowledge of his true identity.  

Perish the thought.

If he returned to Vergil once more, he’d never see you again. Who would bother to be in the presence of a monster? A monster who split himself in two for more power.

You said it yourself.

_“Those who sacrifice others for power- I hate the fact that they disregard the suffering it causes.”_

He’s a man on a mission: to right his wrongs. There’s no time for anything as superficial as worldly bonds when he’s just going to fade away. But if that were really true, then why did the thought of you shunning him out of your life fill him with dread?

You roll over to face him in your sleep and he desperately tries to commit your features to memory. Would things be different if he had embraced his human side? Would you still desire his presence if he had Dante’s life?

His thoughts are starting to spiral out of control and the implications of it all are alarming. Quietly as possible, he slides out of bed and gets dressed into his usual clothing. You stir for a bit but otherwise are in a deep sleep.

The summoner has half the mind to rob another poor fool and bribe someone to take him back to Red Grave. However, never confronting his emotions was the reason why his other self became so twisted.

V was one half of a whole, a side on the same coin. Yet… he wanted to entertain some selfish thoughts while he still had the autonomy to do so.

For now, he would wait and see what the day had in store for him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new readers! Thanks everyone for your kind comments! I re-read them to keep myself motivated in writing. In this chapter, Reader and V go on a job together. Don't worry, the romance will come soon LOL.

One week to go before the proposed deadline to confront the demon called Urizen.

You discussed your plans with V, telling him he was free to go back to Red Grave. Strangely enough, he opted to stay with you, saying something about needing to train. This decision was at odds at how one-track minded he was before, but you decided not to ask why. 

There’s a few things you need to discuss with Nero. It’s uncomfortable, but you have to rip the metaphorical band-aid off. Nico and V are preoccupied, the former taking notes on the properties of the latter’s cane. Kyrie is on an outing in town with the children.

“The Devil Bringer. You told me it glows in the presence of demons.”

“Kinda, it had a mind of its own. It glowed just before that hooded bastard took my arm.”

“Never around me, then?”

Nero pauses and really _looks_ at you for the first time since coming to Fortuna.

“No, never.”

You’re in his space now, frustrated from the lack of answers.

“Are you lying to me?”

“Geez, no need to get so serious! Why would I lie about somethin’ like that?”

“Sorry. I just,” you pinched the bridge of your nose, “I chose my own name and the only memories I have are of the Order.”

“And you’re freaked out from yesterday.”

You sighed and he tried placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. It was stiff and you could tell he seldom had physical contact with anyone but Kyrie. Then again, you really didn’t need that mental image of what the happy couple get up to behind closed doors.

“There somthin’ going on between you two that I need ta tell Kyrie about?”

You and Nero were startled apart, Nico facing the two of you with a shit-eating grin. With the mechanic’s lively attitude, you could almost forget there was a demon tree feeding on blood in the next city over. Rolling your eyes, you put on a face of absolute displeasure.

“Really Nico? _Him_?” he was kind of like a brother and there were lines you just didn’t want to cross.

“…the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Juuuust kiddin’ you two. A job came in, pretty easy.”

You volunteered before Nero could get a word in. The other Devil Hunter nodded in agreeance.

“Yeah good idea, ever since you went to play hero in Red Grave, we’re a little behind in rent.”

His words hold no malice, in fact the tone of his voice tells you that he would rather be out there and not biding his time training. Reaching over and flicking him on the nose, you moved to grab your weapons upstairs. Nico manages to corner you while you’re alone.

“So maybe I heard a lil’ of yer conversation with Nero.”

“What about it?”

The mechanic pushed a scrap of paper into your hands and backed away. The woman has a tough exterior, but the fact that she’s extending her knowledge to help you understand your situation speaks volumes of how prideful she is in her work.

“In my extensive research of my daddy’s notes, I think this might answer some questions. Anyway, imma get the van ready.”

Nico leaves you in a flash and you’re a little grateful for it because you want to be sufficiently away from everyone when you freak out. Again. You remind yourself to thank the gunsmith later for her help.

 _‘Here goes nothing.’_  

> `Preliminary notes on ‘Project Ascension’.`
> 
> `Subject shows no response to demonic stimuli- blood sample indicates that the subject is still human. Is an equal force required to awaken or trigger a reaction? More tests required.`
> 
> `A breakthrough! It should come to no surprise that pain and suffering is the key to unlocking demonic power. A plethora of methods were used to bring out reactions in various subjects.`
> 
> `Including, but not limited to:`
> 
>   * `Shock therapy`
>   * `Drowning simulation`
>   * `Inflicting wounds via bladed instruments`
> 

> 
> `In conclusion: to awaken dormant demonic power, one needs to go through an ‘ordeal’ of sorts. More testing required to make the process less fatal. An unfortunate downside.`

Scrunching up the paper, your hands shook. Wracking your brain for any memories relating to your time in the Order, you try to connect the dots. The facts are starting to point towards what you fear.

Earliest memories? Waking up on an operating table. Being referred to as a number. Scientists poking and prodding at your body. Sparring with Credo. Training against Bianco Angelos.  

Never taking the Ascension Ceremony.  

Mind reeling, you reach for your weapons, hastily strapping the blades to your person. They’re still damaged, but if Nico was to be believed, an easy job wouldn’t require much fine-tuning. One of the knives you used to try and free yourself from the Rakshasa is scrap metal at this point and you decide to leave it behind.

Recalling your conversation earlier with Nero, you tried to be rational. His Devil Bringer didn’t glow around you. This should’ve reassured you that you were not a demon but if Agnus’ research excerpt were to be believed…  

Perhaps the Devil Bringer didn’t recognise you as a demon because you’ve never been severely injured before, thus never having to awaken whatever dormant ability you had. It’s also a proven fact that humans don’t just regenerate overnight.

You cursed. Why did this realisation have to come _now_ when there was a job to do? You can’t even begin to process these emotions and yet there’s more important things at stake. It was much easier coming to terms that the Order wasn’t an example of upstanding morality but the fact that you’re a demon?

Panic settles in your chest and you take quick strides down the hallway. Your vision is blurry and you don’t even notice V standing there until you collide into him. He stumbles back slightly, but is able to right himself by placing his hands on your forearms.

“Uhh… V?”  

“I was told by Nico to come get you.”

He speaks succinctly, nothing more and nothing less. It’s a stark contrast to the inner turmoil you’re experiencing and you try to keep yourself grounded as you reply.

“Right. I forgot to ask what you’ll be doing if you’re not going back to Red Grave.”

The summoner pulls away from you and you almost miss his cold hands.

“I will be accompanying you.”

_‘Focus, focus on the conversation… don’t freak out.’_

“It’s just a simple job. I’m capable.”

Walking down the stairs and through the house together, you notice he’s dressed and ready to go.

“I do not doubt your abilities, but I would like to earn my keep here as gratitude for last night.”

As much as you wanted to disagree (he was simply a guest), you weren’t in the mood to argue. Nodding, you both got into the van. Nico already had some tunes going through the jukebox, some sort of country number.

“There you are! I was pretty surprised when Mr. Poetry here offered to tag along. Debriefing time!”

Nico detailed the job but not before stipulating that minimal damage was to be done to the house. You figured as much but you sort of sat there half-listening in a daze. V eyed you curiously, no doubt noticing your absentmindedness.

The job seemed to be what sounded like a regular haunting, until the resident noticed things being increasingly misplaced. It had to be a Porcica infestation, they were low-ranking demons that were relatively harmless but attracted to shiny objects.

Personally, you haven’t seen them- only in the Order’s demonology books. Remembering the illustration provided, the demons seemed like big clumps of dust. Your nose felt ticklish just thinking about it.  

 

V might’ve lied just a little.

The summoner knows that he was a guest within those walls- paying a form of gratitude was simply an excuse. After some meaningful contemplation on how he was given the gift of life and what it meant, V’s decided on one thing.

Doing whatever he wants until his journey came to an end.

Ceasing to exist and understanding his mortality, the thought emboldens V instead of frightens him. The summoner has decided to stay by your side, somehow knowing that life would be more interesting (not that he would ever admit it).

Holding the weight of Vergil’s guilt, _his_ guilt, there was no turning back on the events that already had transpired. After Dante’s supposed defeat, the situation was looking quite grim. Because of that, it was imperative to experience what it was like to be human for once.

You were troubled. Being more of an observer, it’s clear to V that you found answers to your predicament from yesterday. He only hopes it won’t eat you slowly like a poison, much like it did to his other self.

As for the job, he’s encountered all manners of creatures during his time in hell but dealing with a demon smaller than his palm? He’s unsure how to approach the situation.

After a while, the van stops and Nico ushers you both out with a wave of her wrist.

“Remember you two, minimal damage and call me when ya done. See ya soon!”

V lets you walk ahead, exchanging words with the home owner. Calling it a home would be pushing it though, because what V sees before him is a grandiose mansion. Sighing, he hopes the demon infestation is confined to at least one room, otherwise the job would take all day.

You shoot him a look of exasperation and he’s glad that you’re thinking on the same page as him. Pushing through double doors with some effort, the old woman leads the both of you to a library.

“I might be old but I have eyes! Things have been going missing, in this room only!”

V tries to hold back a sigh of relief. Somewhere within, Griffon is laughing. Finally, the two of you are left alone and Shadow jumps out on his command. There’s a strange presence in the air and the summoner decides that having the panther demon’s superior senses would aid the investigation.

“Where to start… where to start…”

V hears you mumbling to yourself and there’s still a nervous edge to your voice.

Wanting to give you some space, the summoner inspected the high shelves, nose wrinkling at the layer of dust. Ornate carvings adorned the wood, a clear display of wealth. The surrounding architecture was a sight to behold, arched windows and marbled pillars.

There were stacks of well-worn books on smooth mahogany tables, as if loved very much. Subconsciously, V’s hand goes to the book in his coat pocket. It was a wonder that the poem book made its way back to him, even after all this time.

Nostalgia settled in, remembering the time he was gifted it. Eyes travelling the bookshelves once again, V noticed the variance in genres. A melting pot of knowledge, all in one place… his younger self would only _dream_ of such a place.

The library would’ve been a calming sight, if it weren’t for the fact that the sunlight rays peeking in highlighted the amount of dust in the air.

Sparing a glance in your direction, V watched as Shadow sauntered over to your side. So much for being helpful. Still, fighting side-by-side with you in Red Grave made him realise some things.

His growing attachment to you made his familiars more aware of your presence.

It was embarrassing, learning that his familiars were a reflection of his feelings. He should’ve known it from the start- they were born from Vergil’s trauma. Thankfully, you haven’t noticed Shadow’s increasing presence or the fact that Griffon had eased up on taunting you.

In Red Grave, there was once a time where his reserved demeanour almost broke.

_“Good work there Griffon, Shadow.” you had a habit of praising the demons after battle._

_Shadow walked by, briefly rubbing its tail against your leg. Griffon puffed its chest at the praise. Usually it would be left at that, but the avian demon tried to give V some recognition as well._

**_“Oh you know, V is the one giving the orders. He makes sure you don’t get hit by our attacks. In fact, he thinks about you a lo-ack!”_ **

_The familiars disappear in a wisp of ink and you have your sword sheathed immediately._

_“What is it, V? Do we need to hide?”_

_V is a little dumbfounded by what just transpired. There’s sweat on his brow but it’s occurring in the absence of exertion._

“V, come over here would you?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, V moved to where you were. Shadow looked at its master in acknowledgement and returned to ink. Maybe the demon was helpful after all.

You were hunched over a small crawlspace near a less dusty row of shelving. Due to the sporadic pains V experienced he was unsure if he should bend down to your level. Thankfully, you explained it all to him.

“Shadow noticed a loose part in the wall and well... I think I’ve found the client’s missing possessions.”

You stood up, patting the dust off your knees as V summoned Griffon and ordered the demon to swoop into the crawlspace. Doubling back, Griffon found some of the Porcica, depositing them in the summoner’s palm.

V made a fist quickly, intending to crush the demons. Opening his palm, he saw that they were completely unharmed. Well. There had to be another solution to this.

 

Wincing, you rubbed your shoulder. Bending down into the crawlspace to investigate was not the smartest thing. The wound may have healed up, but there’s a phantom pain that hasn’t gone away yet.

All of the client’s misplaced items were accounted for but the strangest thing was how neatly they were arranged in the crawlspace. A shrine or offering to a greater being? It was hard to guess how intelligent they were.

At least the Porcica infestation was confirmed- you coughed slightly into your shoulder at the dust demons gathering together. When Griffon grabbed a few creatures from the crawlspace, it made them scatter, dust kicking up in the commotion. Huffing in annoyance, you regretted not bringing a face mask or something.

“Hey V, the demons have been making a shrine of some sort, I think they-“

You paused just in time to see a twisted marionette, blades raised above V’s head. Self-preservation be dammed, you tackled V to the floor as the demon moved to strike. A morbidly curious voice in your head wondered if you would be testing your self-regeneration once again.

The pain never came.

V is wheezing from how hard you collided into him but he’s also _laughing_. A beautiful sound, which makes you look dumbly over your shoulder. In your haste to be vanguard, it would seem that Shadow had blocked the Death Scissors’ attack just in time.

_‘Right. He could’ve just stepped out of the way with the help of Shadow…’_

“Thank you.”

You’re not sure if he’s being sarcastic but there’s no time to think about that right now. Jumping off V and pulling him up, you went for the blade strapped to your back. It was clear now that the Death Scissors was the one attracting all the Porcica to this place.

_“Minimal Damage to the house. Minimum!”_

You recalled Nico’s parting words, frustration creeping in at your sore shoulder and being unable to swing in such a tight space. Reaching for your knives instead, your eyes dart around. The Death Scissors dematerialised mid-air somewhere and you were on full alert.

“Got a plan, V?”

The summoner nodded, Griffon perched on his arm.

“When Shadow strikes, you must follow up. The weak point of a Death Scissors is its mask, as you know.”

The instructions were quite vague but it was just V’s say of saying he trusted you to know what action to take. Knowing how the other operated in battle due to the ordeals in Red Grave, you trusted him in kind.

Re-materialising, the tell-tale hellish red portal revealed the Death Scissors. Shadow dashed forward quickly, rearing back as its head turned into a skewer. Striking its target true, one of the scissor blades shattered, making the demon wail. Running across Shadow’s elongated neck, you leaped into the air.

Throwing his arm forward, V launched Griffon into an immediate dive, staggering the Death Scissors with a well-placed scratch. Able to get a foothold on the demon, you dug your boot into its arm, reaching up and plunging your knife straight into its mask. Shoulder protesting, you twisted your knife until blood poured from the wound.

Death Scissors howling in agony, you pulled your knife out, satisfied when the demon dissipated into smoke. Landing with a roll, you grimaced at the blood on your arm but was relieved to see that no bookshelves were damaged in the fight.

Rolling your shoulder slightly to get some feeling back in it, you sheathed your knife and stood on uneasy legs. The Porcica, sensing that there was no more threat, gathered around your feet in a circle and squeaked. One by one they disappeared, taking with them the strange layers of dust that covered the library.

Bowing slightly, you couldn’t help but crack a joke. Maybe it was Nero’s influence.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…”

You could hear V hissing in the background, making Griffon cackle wildly. It was nice to have some company during a hunt. Surely if V wasn’t here, you’d have left the library half damaged. Wiping the demon blood off your arm with the rag you usually spared for your blades, you went to report to the client.

Retrieving possessions, leaving the library immaculate _and_ exterminating a demon not in the job description? You were hoping that you would get paid extra for this. Maybe you could buy yourself a nice meal if bills didn’t cut into your pay too much. Maybe you could share the meal with V.

At least being a demon was good for something, as you probably wouldn’t be back on the job for weeks with a hole in your shoulder. Still, that didn’t mean you would fully accept it anytime soon.

Nursing your shoulder slightly, you missed the heated stare that V shot your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I'm SO SORRY how long this took to release! I was hit with massive writer's block, then I got Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (we on the last boss so I'm finally able to see the light at the end of the tunnel). Thanks to those who commented on the last chapter: blueevileye, Sethrine, ProperEnglish, Zelayan, falsely_true, MARI, SgtSalt, slingbees, Fire Angel and Dustandashen (MImzemmy). Also hello any new lurkers, I appreciate you.

Only midday and the job is already done. Nico is humming a tune along with the jukebox, happy with the driver’s tax (cash in hand). In the end, there was extra pay so everyone won out. According to talks with you earlier, a majority of the money would go towards bills.

Sitting in the van, familiars by his side, V has time to think. Since being at the mansion, his head has been filled with only thoughts of you.

It’s a little pathetic how exhilarating it felt to be pinned under you during the fight. V just couldn’t help but laugh. You moved to protect him without hesitation- putting yourself in harm’s way in the process.

In Red Grave, there were times where you killed enemies in his blind spot, or yelled to warn him. None of those even compare to your body on his. Is this the sensation of being touch-starved? Vergil must have a lot of restraint, if his body reacted in this way.

**“V, What did I say about getting attached?”**

“One must stay the course of fate, accepting what comes.”

The summoner speaks to his familiar in hushed tones, as you were napping soundly on the couch. It seemed like you’ve been restless so he dare not disturb you. When the payment was settled with the client, there was a time where the two of you had to wait in a sitting room.

Unlike his demonic counterpart, V liked to think he was able to hold a normal conversation. Genuinely interested in you, he tried to initiate small talk.

_“Your shoulder. Does it trouble you?”_

_You yawned, trying to get comfortable on the plastic-covered seats. He himself was struggling to find a position where there were no squeaking noises with every movement. Strange that the owner of the house was such a neat freak, after seeing the state of the library._

_“Could be worse, I think.”_

_“Ah.”_

_V nodded, lacing his fingers together in contemplative silence. This was more difficult than he anticipated. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he realised that there wasn’t much experience to go on._

_Dammit, Vergil._

**_“Real smooth, kid. Your conversation skills need a little work.”_ **

_His familiars were idling in his tattoos but Griffon appeared only to make fun of him. To V’s mortification, you actually laughed. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?_

_He swiped at the air as a warning, Griffon dodging out of the way and disappearing into ink once more. Crossing his arms, V hunched over in slight embarrassment. The summoner doesn’t want to expose any shortcomings he has in front of you._

_Thankfully, you’re the one who breaks the silence first._

_“I guess it’s in your best interest to know that I uh, just found out I’m a demon.”_

_Now that was a topic he could latch onto. After all, he could most definitely relate._

_“If you’re concerned about my opinion about you, nothing has changed.”_

_“Thank you, V.”_

How nice it is to be praised for something as small as acceptance. Could it be that Griffon’s showboating was his own desire to be acknowledged? The summoner isn’t sure if he likes this revelation.

Still, he’s glad that you trust him enough with that part of intimate information when he should be an outsider. Speaking of intimate, there’s been many a time where the two of you have shared a bed. In Red Grave it was necessary to take shifts but after that…

V didn’t want to presume anything because it was impolite. Would you be inviting him in again? Your companionship- it was something that he wanted to experience a lot more of.

Before his thoughts descended into something more treacherous, the van jolts and comes to a stop.

 

“Uh guys? Little assistance out here? Demonic road block.”

Nico’s voice wakes you from your slumber. When did you fall asleep…? You must’ve been recuperating from the shoulder injury still. Clenching your hand into a fist, you willed your body to move. Now was not the time to be sluggish.

Grabbing your sword you stepped out onto the road, noting a complete absence of other vehicles. It wasn’t surprising considering the reports coming out of Red Grave. If your hunch was right, this area had to be near the connecting bridge to the city.

Staring right ahead, you’re unable to identify the demon standing in front of the van. It’s a formless shadowy mass and the uncertainty brings your mind into wakefulness. V is in step next to you, familiars and cane out at the ready.

“V? Any ideas what this might be? The Order’s texts don’t cover it.”

“I’m unsure myself- be cautious.”

You hold your sword in front of you defensively, wondering if you should ignite the blade. Would it even work as effectively anymore?

V moved first, sending Griffon to dive. The demon soared through the air, torpedoing towards its target.

“Ascend!”

The avian demon passed right through the formless creature and its feathers lost lustre. In fact, Griffon looked like it was covered in soot.

**“ARGH! What in the world?”**

Griffon returned to its master’s side, V sneezing as the strange soot particles crossed his face. That alone would’ve been amusing, if it wasn’t for what you saw hiding in V’s hair. In-between the dark tresses was a Porcica, most likely stuck since the mansion.

“V, call your familiars back.”

He has his nose in his elbow, face scrunched up like he’s still trying to wave the temptation of sneezing away. Throwing his free arm out, his familiars dissipate into ink once more. Walking towards V, you ran your fingers through his soft hair, searching for the unruly demon.

“What are you…?”

The summoner’s eyes dart around in response to your touch, as if trying to decide whether or not to break away. He stays firmly rooted to the spot, trusting in whatever you have planned. Fingers finally finding the stray dust creature, you pluck it out. Holding it towards the larger mass of particles, the Porcica joins the cloud and disappears along with it.

Simple. Looks like the larger hive mind wanted a piece of its colony back. You weren’t in the mood for a fight so you were glad things turned out like this. V had seemingly regained his composure, nodding to you in acknowledgement before getting back into the van.

_‘Is he embarrassed from earlier?’_

The idea that he doesn’t get a lot of social contact sort of endears him to you. Even more, his acceptance of your demonic revelation makes you happier than you expected. Is it alright to have these feelings?

“That thing gone?” Nico’s voice sounded relieved.

“Yeah, it was just looking for… one of its children? I guess?”

The mechanic lit a cigarette, blowing smoke out of the window before turning on the engine. You set your weapon aside, fastening it to the wall of the van.

“Good. Didn’t want ya scratchin’ my baby with that sword of yours.”

Shaking your head, you leaned on your elbow as you lounged on the couch.

“This van? Probably could withstand the apocalypse.” 

“All thanks to my design!”

“Are you sure the van isn’t a demon? With your crazy driving-“

Nico flipped you off from the driver’s seat mid-sentence and you laughed. V snorted in amusement, almost too quiet to hear. If things continued like this, it was as if you never found out you were a demon.

On the way back, you discussed plans with V. It was sort of odd that he managed to integrate himself within the Devil May Cry crew in a day. Somewhat unsurprising, considering that Kyrie always extended her kindness to guests, as long as they worked in return.

Clearly not a stranger to slaying demons, V was amused at the prospect of getting paid for it. The summoner said that while Dante had a unique business model, he questioned the frequency of work. As much as you hated to say it, the situation in Red Grave was opening people’s eyes to the Underworld and more jobs were coming in. 

With how mysterious he was, you questioned V’s motives. The summoner mentioned of having nowhere to go, just another soul wishing to save people from the Qliphoth. While you respected his privacy, you reminded him that he needed to contribute to the workload if he was planning to stick around.

Despite the absurdity of inviting someone you’ve only known for about three weeks into your life, you were thrilled by the company. There was many a time where Kyrie poked fun at you for not being interested in anyone back in the Order.

What would she say, if she found out that you were frustrated over how handsome V was? It was hard not to notice and there was certainly interest- but you would keep your little fixation to yourself. Maybe some of the blanks in your life were filled by the knowledge of being a demon but there wasn’t much you could offer in terms of companionship. Just one of the many pains of having a limited memory.

Frowning, you tried not to wallow in such pitying thoughts. V trusted you with his life, unwavering despite the newfound knowledge.

That should be enough, right?

When you returned to Fortuna, there were tools strewn all over the garage. Nero seemed completely fixated on his mechanical arm, sparks occasionally flying from the fingertips. There was a delicate tool in-hand, prodding at different sections of the metal.

“You workin’ on those calibrations I set up for ya? Good going.”

Nico leaned over the man’s shoulder, shoving him slightly. Clicking his tongue, the Devil Hunter nudged her back.

“What kinda guy do you think I am? Some sort of slacker?”

“Yup.”

“Forget I asked.”

You and V escaped before the pair started up their banter again. Kyrie greeted the two of you from the dining table and acknowledged the payment of bills. She was pouring over a medical textbook, pencil between her teeth. Not wanting to disturb her, you motioned for V to follow you into the living room. It seemed like everyone had their preparations to make.

Speaking of which, you wanted to aid Nero in the upcoming fight, knowing that you weren’t human. Maybe you could stand a chance. The first thing you would need to do was to repair your weapons somehow.

As for V, you needed to know his intentions in order to plan the rest of your day. He was still technically your responsibility, seeing as he was your guest. Maybe it would do some good to have him accompany you around town.

“So you’re going to stay with us until Nero goes back to Red Grave.”

“Yes. I will make myself useful in the meantime.”

“I have some errands to run. Would you… come with me?”

Your voice faltered halfway, seeing V’s curious expression. It’s not often that you have the full attention of someone you’re interested in.

“Of course. I am curious about the island that once housed the Order.”

Scratching your cheek, you realised you needed to wash the excess demon blood off your arm. Can’t go about your business looking unkempt like this.

“Good! I just need to clean up…”

Smooth.

 

The summoner did not lie- he was genuinely interested in exploring Fortuna. Something about it seemed familiar, like he might have been here years ago. Being only one half of a person, such memories were hazy.

Accompanying you on an errand was a prime opportunity to become closer. Having limited experience on human interactions, V was unsure about cultivating a situation in which the two of you were alone (that didn’t involve slaying demons). Thankfully, your suggestion saved him the misery.

Logically the first step was to make you slowly aware of him with light touches, perhaps drop hints about his intentions. Biting the inside of his lip, he realised he forgot to factor in the possibility of you outright being repulsed by non-professional behaviour.

**“V, you’re overthinking again! I mean, well, more than usual of course. Kinda creepy.”**

Creepy? As if he would let a creature born from his subconscious insult him like that.

“Do I sense insubordination?”

**“C’mon kid, I was going to offer my advice!”**

For the life of him, V couldn’t imagine what sort of advice a demon would give. Would listening to his familiar even coincide with his plans to ‘be his own person’ until he re-joins with his other self? Walking alongside you in town gives off a strange feeling of nostalgia.

There’s the phantom touch again on V’s skin, ghostly fingertips dancing along his arms. It’s unsettling, like whispers he cannot recognise the owner of. Pressing a finger to his temple, the summoner tries to stem the flow of an oncoming headache.

It’s frustrating, having his thoughts fragmented in such a way. Always on the precipice of understanding and it’s all dashed by the fact that he’s only part of another being. Why did this feeling of dread occur whenever he experienced a familiar sensation?

Perhaps his other self was purposefully trying to hide memories.

V tries to focus on the sound of his cane tapping against the pavement. It’s time to live in the now and not reminisce about things he may or may not have done. For someone who felt like they didn’t belong anywhere, you sure had a lot of people who knew you in town. Then again, it would be hard not to notice the Devil May Cry associates who collapsed the Order.

The summoner wonders if living in a normal community would be suffocating or liberating. Deep in thought, he’s too late to notice the upturned stone in the path. With the grace of someone who hunted demons for a living, it’s not surprise that you’re able to steady him before he stumbles forward.

“Alright, V?”

Composing himself, he tries not to lean into your touch.

“Yes. I’m afraid I wasn’t watching my footing.”

“The roads around here used to be worse, back when there were repairs going on.”

The collapse of The Saviour was not well documented at the time, but the crumbling of a colossal monument was hard to miss on such a small island. With all the extended time spent travelling in Nico’s van, V perused her notes on the matter.

He decided not to question, seeing as he thought lunatics of the people who worshipped his father and took Yamato for themselves. Naturally, V would’ve put you in the same category but spending time in your presence these past few weeks proved you to be the opposite.

V found you to be caring (concerned for those around you including him) and reliable (synergises with him well as a team). If more people were as thoughtful, maybe Vergil wouldn’t have been so averse to socialising.

…Funny how he’s referring to Vergil as another person.

A bell rings and suddenly the aroma of freshly made bread fills his senses. V is about to question your motives, until you tell him to pick something from the display case. You say it’s for a celebration of some sort, clearly having extra change from the job.

V plays along, picking some non-descript pastry with vanilla on top. He has half the mind to pick the one with strawberry, but that was always one of Dante’s fancies, not his. You take the paper bags, while he queries on whether or not you’ve finished your errands.

Nodding at him, you tapped a finger on a jar of sword oil and showed him other miscellaneous metals in your pack for the restoration of your weapon. Concluding that business was finished, V followed you through the winding stone streets until the pair of you stopped in front of some rubble.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

It’s a simple question, not meant to be taken seriously. A white lie slips out anyway, his terrible personality shining through.

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Alright, tough guy. Follow me.”

Your smile is bright and he instantly regrets his words.

 

It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, grabbing some pastries from the bakery and leading V to your hangout spot. The summoner looked troubled all day and it was high time to address some things between the two of you. It might not have been much but you hoped that the pastry would cheer him up somewhat.

The hangout spot you made for yourself was on the ruins of an old watchtower. There was a time when you trained here with Nero, seeing who could scale the tower faster (it was always him). It’s a miracle that the building still had any semblance of structural integrity. These days, you come up here for the view.

“Glad you could make it!”

_“Little Lamb,_

_Here I am,_

_Come and lick,_

_My grey neck.”_

“Okay, that one was awful and you know it.”

The summoner smirked, the man’s sense of humour was strange indeed. Despite that, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

V settles in beside you, after having Griffon to carry him all the way up. You almost make a quip about how convenient it was to have the avian demon but you decided against it. The summoner always looked tired after using his familiars in battle.

Handing V his pastry and unwrapping your own, you looked out towards the orange-gold sky. Was it that time already? Not long until the return to the demon hot-zone. Fortuna had mainly rebuilt after the events of the collapse but would Red Grave be lucky enough to have such an outcome?

The pair of you ate in silence, a gentle breeze on the horizon. V made a point to run a hand through his hair to keep it out of his eyes.

“Is there something significant about this place?”

You shook your head.

“I was just thinking about how we all have to return to Red Grave. Maybe a small celebration like this will take some of the edge off.”

His eyebrows are raised slightly, not expecting you to join him and Nero on the expedition to the Qliphoth. Instead of deterring you from going back, he places a hand on his chin, pensive.

“What celebration might this be about?”

“To our first official job together! Also to our friendship.”

“Friends…”

Suddenly there’s a faint colour on V’s cheeks and you’re not sure if it’s just a trick of the light.

His lips are upturned, is he embarrassed? Clutching his cane, the summoner is quiet for a moment. Was it too far to assume he was your friend after spending weeks together and fighting side-by-side? You’re about to apologise and rescind your statement when the unexpected occurs.

V leans forward, pressing his lips to yours with an urgency that makes you gasp.

Cold are the hands that cup your face…

…and yet, you’re not averse to his touch in the slightest.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another V-centric chapter! I really appreciate the comments on the previous chapter, they made me tear up a little. I am so happy.

V is infinitely lucky that you didn’t just throw him off the watchtower. With your strength, it would be easy to. Sure, his familiars would be able to catch him with ease but that wasn’t accounting for wounded pride.

Vergil always took what he wanted. A trait that he had since childhood, fighting for ownership over the materialistic. Even the poetry book he had been gifted as a child- he wrote his name on it so it truly felt like his.

When your hands reached out to clutch at his vest, he was almost certain you were going to push him off. It was in that moment he realised that he could not monopolise you like another one of his objects. Vexing it is, that you return the kiss.

To say things escalated after that was an understatement. V was touch-starved, wanting to taste your companionship. At the same time, he felt your eagerness to reciprocate. Having this acceptance, this affection from you, made his arms tremble slightly.

You deepened the kiss with ease, pulling slightly on V’s hair to bring him closer. A simple gesture, but it almost knocks the sense out of him. It was quite polarising that you could bring him to a flustered state so quickly.

Never one to surrender, V uses his weight to gain the upper hand, pressing you into the cold stone. He hears you gasping in surprise, the kiss broken for a moment. Straddling your hips, the summoner has his hands balled into fists next to your head.

Leaning down, V kisses you again with urgency, arousal pooling in his stomach. Your arms wrap around his neck and the man takes that as an invitation to press his tongue against your lips. You yield to him, making a sound that is music to his ears.

So eager he is in pulling more sounds from your mouth, that he subconsciously grinds his hips against yours. He’s hard already and the friction seems to dispel the haze that has settled over his mind.

“I’m sor-“

You press a finger to his lips.

“Don’t apologise. We are still in public though.”

V bowed his head, slightly concerned that he had forgotten all sense of decorum. He was so enthralled by your body against his, that he let himself get lost in the sensations. It was quite unbecoming, his other self never would have approved of such a blatant display of lust out in the open.

Then again, his other self was probably being moody, sucking blood like a vampire with a care in the world. V would rather be here in the now, with you. The mood seemed appropriate, he had to kiss you to ease off the tension he had been feeling.

If he held back any longer, he would probably explode. All his concern for you, his admiration, had coalesced into an affection he couldn’t deny even if he tried.

His face burned. How far would you let him go? What of the professional relationship the two of you had? You might have reciprocated his touch but V couldn’t shake the feeling that he fucked up somehow.

“You’re trembling.”

Fingertips pinch his cheek playfully and he falls forward onto your chest in exasperation. Do you not know how your gentleness affects him so? He lays there for a moment, listening to your heartbeat. It’s getting late, indicated by the sun dipping below the horizon. Did the two of you really spend the entire afternoon relaxing together?

He’s (painfully) aware of his arousal pressing against your thigh but it’s all in the background. When he thinks about the deadline fast approaching, he feels a sense of urgency. Nothing to do with defeating Urizen, no.

The summoner wants to experience everything there is about being alive but there’s just no time. A curse and a blessing that he was born, to meet you and have his life end so soon. Who would’ve thought he’d find someone to cherish- V almost wants to laugh.

 

You didn’t push him off.

There’s no way to tell if you’ve had a lover or a romantic interest (did demons even form bonds like that?) but being with V felt right. Even it had just been a little under a month of getting to know him, it seemed like this was the natural course of events. Fighting together, staying in close quarters and confiding in each other…

You weren’t naïve. The way V’s body was radiating heat, the heaviness of his kisses- he definitely wanted you. After believing you were strange and repulsive for being a demon, your world was turned upside down when you felt his hardness rubbing between your legs.  

Unfortunately, this was not the time, nor the place. You weren’t about to get naked on top of a watchtower, as appealing as V was. There’s also the added complication of not knowing if you really felt something, or it was just some primal instinct from being a demon.

You’re hoping it’s more of the former but you want to be sure. You make mention that the two of you should head home before dark, something about Kyrie being worried. In actuality, you’re nervous about the shift in relationship dynamic.

The summoner rolls off his position on top of you and helps you up from the stone floor. There’s a faraway look in his eyes which means he’s just concerned as you are. Wrapping your arms around him, you give him a squeeze in reassurance. He seems to get the message, holding you close in response.

Making it down the watchtower and back home, Kyrie has a knowing look on her face. In fact, she’s beaming so much that you’re surprised a hole hasn’t been burned into the back of your head. Does the body language give it away? Or her patient and observant personality? 

You try to make yourself as scarce as possible, Kyrie zeroing in on V.

“New guy! Time for you to help me cook dinner. Nero is helping the children out with a project.”

The man looks over to you, eyes silently pleading but you shake your head and disappear into the garage. Nico is there, flicking through auto magazines and tightening the screws on one of Nero’s mechanical arms. ‘Overture’ she calls it, the product of a Blitz demon corpse.

It might be a stretch, given the pressing time but Nico is a genius. Perhaps she’d be able to give you tips on reconstructing your sword. If you had to be honest, Nico intimidated you a little with her tough talking attitude, which is why you brought a secret weapon from your outing: her favourite branded cigarettes and a jelly-filled doughnut.

Tentatively, you place the paper bag of goodies next to her workbench and she doesn’t bat an eye.

“Shoot.”

A little startled, you straighten yourself out.

“I was wondering if you could take a look at my sword. I brought back some materials-“

Nico peers into the bag, her face lighting up. You mentally thank Kyrie for suggesting to butter up the gunsmith in the past. Adjusting her glasses, Nico hangs Overture on a rack and tells you to grab your weapon. Preparing for a situation like this, you had it stored in the corner of the garage.

“You sure this is alright?”

She waved her hand.

“Wouldn’t be suggestin’ it if I didn’t have time. Besides, this arm is nearly tuned to perfection. It can take down a whole city block with the voltage it has!”

You decide not to ask if she knew that from experience and instead placed your ruined blade on the workbench. Grabbing the knapsack of metals you bought in town, you laid them out for inspection.

The gunsmith clicked her tongue, turning it over and pressing her fingers into the corroded metal. There’s a furrow in her brow and it doesn’t look good.

Nico shrugs.

“Not to say I ain’t a genius- I _am_ , but I don’t think this weapon is serviceable even with the materials here. Sorry.” 

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sighed. Despite the fact that it was a modified Order sword like Nero’s Red Queen, you had gotten attached. Damn, how were you supposed to be of use to anybody now? Hand-to-hand combat wasn’t an issue, but it would be useless against demons.

“I mean, if you could somehow bring me some _otherworldly_ material, I might be able to fangle somethin’ t’gether.”

A tall order in your current situation, seeing as the only thing you had going for you was fast regeneration (which for the most part, made you sluggish). There was no shooting lightning from your fingertips or breathing fire.

For a demon, you were pretty boring.

“I don’t have anything like that but thanks anyway, Nico.”

“Sure.”

You left the garage, disappointed and not bothering to look if the gunsmith was going to melt it to scrap metal. Wanting to keep your mind off things and make yourself useful, you checked to see if there were things to clean around the house. Dinner would probably take a while to prepare, after all.

 

V is no stranger to food preparation. For all the time he was able to go without food because of his demonic heritage, the human need for sustenance always won out. Fending for himself after the attack on his home and family, he had to adapt to his circumstances or perish. At first, the summoner was bothered by Kyrie’s eagerness to have him do chores but eventually he just let himself be lost to the familiar motions.

Tasked with chopping vegetables, it’s something he does neatly and efficiently to the awe of Nero’s partner. Despite his current existence as half a person, the muscle memory of having a sword in hand never left. Did he really have to cut this much, though?

The normalcy of it all makes him feel slightly anxious but welcomed. It’s dangerous- he’s beginning to wish he was his own person _again_.

**‘Mmm. Looks like you still got it, kid.’**

Griffon speaks to him through the bond of their demonic contract. It was for the best, as Kyrie probably wouldn’t appreciate having a large demon bird in the kitchen.

_‘Indeed. Even I am capable of such a simple thing.’_

**‘Still got that haughty attitude too!’**

“V?”

He’s startled out of his thoughts by Kyrie’s voice. She paused mid-stir of the pot in front of her, taste testing the stew with a spoon.

"You look happy," she shakes a tiny amount of salt into the stew, "something must’ve happened.”

“Happy? Me...?”

“Who else?”

She smiled, genuine and disarming. V could see why such a brash person like Nero was swayed by her charm.

“So what are your intentions towards my _dear friend_?”

...Nevermind.

V chose his words carefully, because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Perhaps not the correct circumstance for the phrase but the same principle applied. Cutting the remaining vegetables with a nervous force, he placed the knife on the counter.

“Only honourable ones, I assure you.”

“Hmm.”

Kyrie stares at him suspiciously, then turns her nose slightly up at him. She goes back to stirring, conversation seemingly over.

V’s eye twitched slightly.

Why does he suddenly care about the opinion of someone who he will probably never see again? Something compels him to talk, maybe get defensive but he squashes the feeling down at the sight of Nero loitering around the living room. It seems like the children have been left to their own devices, the Devil Hunter sprawling out on the couch.

He willed himself to calm down, realising that the need to justify oneself and protect friendships was normal.

**‘Any more of that and you’re gonna have permanent wrinkles!’**

Relaxing his brow, he hadn’t realised he was frowning so much.

“Thank you, V. I can take it from here.”

Being dismissed by Kyrie had him shuffling out of the kitchen with as much decorum as possible. In the living room, you’re vacuuming the carpet with Nero idly lifting the entire coffee table with his good arm. V is lamenting the loss of his strength but if you were willing to accept his advances wholeheartedly, he figures that maybe this frail body wasn’t entirely pathetic.

Nero nodded at V in greeting, putting down the coffee table when you were finished with that spot. Kyrie called to have you set the plates and V felt awkward once more. Children came bounding in from the door, immediately spotting the summoner.

“Hey! It’s the guy with the animals again! Can we see them?”

Nero stood, ushering the children upstairs.

“Ah, ah. Dinner first. Wash your hands.”

Somewhere, Griffon is sighing in relief.

V shares a bed with you later that evening. The summoner was just about to settle on the couch when you invited him once again. This time, V is wearing a long-sleeved shirt that still looks too big on him (courtesy of Nero).

He’s just glad it’s too dark for you to see the discomfort on his face. It’s still difficult to come to terms with the fact that the attraction was mutual. As of now, he was in his most vulnerable state.

There’s some tension in the air, as the relationship dynamic has shifted. Still, neither of you make a move. You’re turning over and over, clearly restless about something.

The summoner is concerned that he caused your strife. Reaching over to touch your cheek, V swallows the nervousness he feels. Only misunderstandings bloomed from a lack of communication.

“Is something the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

You lean into V’s touch and his treacherous heart skips a beat.

“Nico wasn’t able to come up with a solution to fixing my weapon. The deadline is soon but I’m no use to anyone like this.”

He thinks about his own blade, Yamato.  A keepsake that was instrumental in saving his life when he was younger. Much like you, he suffered an ordeal so great that his demonic power had awoken.

Wielding the blade for the first time, cutting through the very fabric of dimensions... The man knew how devastating such power would be in the wrong hands.

Ironic that he acknowledges such a thing, considering the amount of blood on his hands.

Still, when he lost the blade to the void, he felt helpless.

“Everyone has purpose.” even if he didn’t believe the words himself, he hoped it would bring you comfort. 

It’s difficult to find the right words to say in response to your situation, so instead V decides to wrack his brain for poems. You did mention how soothing you thought his voice was.

_“When the green woods laugh with the voice of joy,_

_And the dimpling stream runs laughing by;_

_When the air does laugh with our merry wit,_

_And the green hill laughs with the noise of-“_

Flustered is he, for you interrupt him with a kiss. Maybe it’s not just words you need from him now. Physical comfort- he was capable of even that much. However, he wishes that he could convey his true feelings to you.

That you weren’t useless.

That you gave his half-existence purpose.

But he was not made that way. His ordeals shaped him and it would simply be too much to bare all of his soul at once. Perhaps if he had more time, he could do so for you.

He knew his mortality.

Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed his fingers into your back. It’s warm, the feeling of comfort overwhelming as the pair of you were lost in each other. V kissed you over and over, tilting your head to get at better angles.

When he senses no resistance, V tentatively pries your mouth open with his tongue. Swiping it across yours, he feels something akin to electricity dance along his skin. The summoner has no experience to draw upon, as his existence was a short one- so he only focuses on the sensations.

Time passes as the two of you lay there side by side. V’s body reacts to you (how would it not?) but he doesn’t press you for action. It’s simply not the right time. You cling to the front of his loose shirt, fingers trembling slightly. In response, he closes his eyes and rests his chin atop your head.

The tranquillity of the moment seems to work wonders for your nerves, as it only takes a moment for your body to relax. V hears your breathing even out and isn’t surprised that you’ve fallen asleep. He feels exhausted himself, arousal and pent-up energy ebbing away little by little.

Perhaps, he would be able to assist you with your current predicament. Nero mentioned earlier that there was a job out of town tomorrow, a strange congregation of demons attracted to the Qliphoth. If he remembered correctly, Nico was a genius gunsmith that created Nero’s mechanical arm out of demonic parts in a short amount of time.

Leaving with Nero early in the morning, he would lend his demon-slaying talents in order to secure some materials. The next issue was asking the brash mechanic for a favour. When he established his sense of self and his goals, he vowed to avoid being in debt to anyone.

**‘Yeah good job on that one, Shakespeare!’**

Ignoring Griffon’s jab, V ran his fingers through your hair. You seemed more distraught about your ruined blade than you let on. Making you happy… was it really worth sacrificing some of his pride? The summoner felt you shift, sighing in contentment.

Biting his lip, he relented. It was worth it. Besides, he could show his sincerity to you with a gift, and-

He’s overthinking this. Again.

**‘The poetry should’ve clued me in but I had no idea you were such a romantic, V!’**

_‘Preposterous. We are… they- they called me a friend. I believe friends give each other gifts.’_

**‘Ooh right, friends that get hot under the collar for each other. Gotcha.’**

_‘I don’t recall our contract stating that you were privy to all my thoughts.’_

**‘Not my fault you think so loudly!’**

Sighing, V willed himself to sleep, plans for tomorrow already in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of love into this one. Nero and V have some bonding time and so do Reader and Kyrie. The romance also continues...

Nero doesn’t protest to V offering his assistance on the job. The Devil Hunter is confident in his ability to handle it, but an unnecessary injury so close to the deadline was less than ideal. If not with you, the Devil Hunter worked alone- he told the summoner that much.

Nico stopped the van at a forest on the outskirts of Red Grave and it was a wonder how the client spotted the horde of demons in the first place. Nero fastened his mechanical arm, the gunsmith telling him to ‘go easy’. Grabbing his cane, V was curious as to what Nero could do.

Sure, they were both present at the Qliphoth but V was too busy fighting demons to get a good look. Nero took the lead, scouting out the horde. Empusa, Hell Antenora and other demons he couldn’t quite make out.

Despite having been in the Underworld for a long period of time, even he didn’t have all the answers. The summoner just hopes that there are some salvageable materials from the creatures.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Let’s go.”

After discussing each other’s strengths, weaknesses and fighting preferences, the pair moved forward. V brought Shadow and Griffon to his side. Nero unsheathed the Red Queen, making a twisting motion with his wrist. The blade roared to life, the sound of an engine echoing through the forest. What was with Devil Hunters and burning metal?

As expected, Nero dashed into the heat of battle, handling the demons with some flair. He was much like Dante, with the flippant attitude towards his work. Shrugging, V sent Shadow in first, the panther’s blades raking across the ground. Nero pulls his blade out of an Empusa’s head, turning towards the sound of metal on metal.

He gives V a strange look.

“Uh, thought that thing was an attack dog, cat whatever- not a pointy death machine.”

**“INCOMING!”**

Nero jumped back, lightning strikes causing the earth to crumble. A demon was caught in the crossfire, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

“Focus, Nero.”               

“A little warning, thanks!”

Griffon cackled, spitting concentrated electricity onto the battlefield. Shadow made a blade with its tail, cutting the limbs of any demons that were unfortunate enough to be in its radius. V followed up, jumping in the air and holding his arms out.

Shimmering purple lights surrounded the summoner, multiple canes materialising in the air. With a single thought, the canes rained down on the demons below, turning them into dust. V kneeled on the ground after landing, pushing himself to his feet a moment after.

Nero snorted, surprised that the uptight man had a taste for the dramatics. Using the Red Queen’s exhaust to propel himself forward, he cut cleanly into some stragglers of the herd, untouched by V’s assault. Sensing a demon behind him, the Devil Hunter spun his heel and thrust his mechanical arm forward.

The tensing of his muscles activated the internal mechanics, the arm segmenting and shooting electricity at his adversary. The Devil Shocker was an apt nickname, indeed. Using the arm brought forth a strange sensation- it was not the first time and yet he tried reaching for the Devil Bringer all the same.

Wincing, Nero shook his arm, trying to wave away the phantom pain that was threatening to creep into his nerves. A demon took the opportunity to strike but V’s familiar was quicker, Shadow skewering the enemy before it had a chance.

Recovering, the Devil Hunter brought out his wire snatch to pull the demon back. Focusing on the familiar feel of the action, he readied his sword, bringing the blade down in time with the grab. The demon crumpled, collapsing under the weight of the Red Queen.

A rumble came from the ground, V holding his hand out for Griffon to fly him out of danger. Regrouping with Nero, the pair assessed the situation. The summoner recognised the creature instantly, a cold sweat on the back of his neck.

A gaping mouth like an abyss, filth dripping from its teeth, it could be none other than Abaddon. Locusts swarmed in a cloud and V stayed rooted to the spot. There’s no telling how the creature would react if he moved.

 _“Humans… Sparda…”_ it hissed.

Another anomaly, just like the Rakshasa. How many more powerful demons were roused by the Qliphoth? Clenching his fist, V stood his ground. He was only half a person, completely vulnerable. With their combined night however, it shouldn’t be problem.

Nero looked ready to attack and V had enough sense to hold the Devil Hunter back with his cane.

“Think before you attack this one.”

The Red Queen sang as Nero twirled it in hand.

"You concerned for me? How sweet!”

The summoner shot him a look of displeasure.

“Nero.”

Scratching the back of his head, he sighed and went into a defensive position. The Devil Hunter knew his abilities well but was humbled by his defeat at the Qliphoth. If V cautioned about this slimy creature, then he would listen.

Still, it was annoying that this was the second time he was held back from a target. V ordered Nero to aim for the locusts surrounding the demon and to prevent hitting it directly with his sword. There was a high risk of getting the blade stuck in the thick ooze.

“I have a plan. Buy me some time.”  

With the strategy in mind Nero moved first, Overture at the ready. A swarm of locusts dived for him in an instant, dissipating under the sparks produced from his arm. V sent forth Griffon to aid the Devil Hunter and the avian demon immediately protested.

**“It’s like you’re doing this on purpose! What am I, a glorified bug zapper?”**

The summoner opened his book, clicking his tongue.

“You better be, if we are to survive.”

Nero was about to make a quip about how idiotic it was to start reading poetry during battle but was distracted by another onslaught of insects. Griffon swooped in front of his face, creating a protective sphere of lightning. The Devil Hunter winced, as shattering glass sounded in his ears.

_“To see a World in a Grain of Sand,”_

It comes with great relief that there’s no friendly-fire from V’s abilities.

_“And a heaven in a wild flower,”_

Rolling out of the way, Nero dissolves a few more insects with Overture and charged an explosive shot. The Blue Rose’s shot blew a flying Griffon away with the recoil, creating a mess of locust guts.   

_“Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,”_

Shadow produced a multitude of spikes from the ground, the slime latching onto them immediately. As expected, V’s familiar was rooted to the spot. Nero was somewhat relieved that he didn’t end up the same.

_“And eternity in an hour.”_

V snapped his fingers, calling Nightmare to battle. It fell to the earth from the sky, sundering the ground below in a great explosion. Nero used the upheaval to launch himself out of harm’s way.

Looking towards V, hair completely white and tattoos absent.... He’s seen a lot of things but Nero is pretty sure that hair changing colours is not a human trait. It gave him a strange feeling of familiarity but he couldn’t place why.

The golem kneeled as the summoner stabbed it in the back with his cane. On top of the beast, V gave a wordless order. Energy gathered and Nero only had a split second to cover his eyes from the resulting bright flash.

The ooze covering Abaddon fizzled and evaporated, leaving a husk of brittle bone. Roaring at the absence of its protective covering and locust swarms, it swiped at V. Purpose served, Nightmare collapsed into ink, leaving V open to the attack.

Knocked to the ground, the summoner spat blood having bit the inside of his lip with his teeth. Shadow and Griffon returned to his side to help him recover. Slightly shaken from the way his body skidded across the dirt, V pointed towards the creature’s head.

“Now, Nero!”

The Devil Hunter sprang into action, thrusting his mechanical arm forward and grappling onto Abaddon’s head with his wire snatch. Using the momentum, Nero dug the Red Queen deep into its skull. Twisting the blade, Nero revved it with every turn, ensuring that he held it in place. The creature struggled, shrieking as it flailed its arms to pry the Devil Hunter off.

_“Sparda… filth…!”_

With a sickening crack, the Abaddon’s skull shattered under the pressure, Nero thrown backwards from the force. The Red Queen flew some distance away, blade embedded into a tree. Not the most ideal outcome, the sword was only for demon slaying and not wood chopping.

The forest clearing became silent, the creature dissipating into dust. With the commander of the horde slain, no other demons dared to cross over. Peering over at where the Abaddon once stood, V is pleased to see some remains intact.

Taking a deep breath in, the summoner gets back on his feet and sends Shadow to retrieve what seems to be pieces of claw and bone. As an afterthought, he pockets some crystallised demon blood. For once, Griffon doesn’t have anything to say- exhausted by Abaddon’s presence.

Having recovered easily from the shock, Nero immediately goes to retrieve his sword. Foot planted at the base of the tree, he’s trying to pry the Red Queen out of the trunk. She’s not delicate in any sense of the word but the Devil Hunter is still concerned about splinters.

Turning the blade over in his hands, Nero is relieved to see it unscathed. Realising the series of events that just occurred, he sheathes the Red Queen and doubles over in laughter.

“What is it that you find so amusing?”

V has a look of displeasure on his face, having an inkling that Nero is laughing specifically at him. The man in question is slapping his knees and coughing out an apology.

“The hell? Y-your power comes from _reciting poetry_.”

The summoner crosses his arms. He has nothing to prove to the other man. A book is a perfectly legitimate way to focus his power! Still his face heats up, turning a brilliant shade of red. V averts his eyes.

“If you can recall, it was my planning that helped us succeed.”

Wiping tears of amusement from the corner of his eyes, Nero tried to calm down.

“I could’ve handled it.”

“That was no ordinary demon. I understand your confidence but do not underestimate-“

Nero slapped V on the back, miscalculating his strength and shoving the man forward.

“Givin’ me a lecture now? What are you, my father or something?”

V sneered, face planted in the dirt. For all the joking he did, Nero was concerned that he accidentally killed the other man.

“Oh shit! Are you alri-“

“You fool!”

Swinging his cane, he hit Nero squarely in the back of the knees. The result was as intended, the Devil Hunter pitching forward into the dirt.

“Now we’re even.”

With how indignant V sounded, Nero couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

“Wow, you’re actually a real petty guy aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Dusting himself off, Nero extends a hand to the summoner who is tempted to slap his hand away. V catches himself, realising that his calm exterior was cracking and making way for something... human. Taking the hand offered to him with as much grace as possible, he tried not to touch his own face. Too much dirt would spread around.

“Dunno what the hell you are, or what your deal is but you’re not bad in a fight.”

His other self would scoff, say his skill is unmatched- instead, V takes the compliment. Nodding, Nero turns to the direction of the van, saying something about bills and large payouts.

Having affirmation from someone other than you feels alien but not necessarily a bad thing. It’s different to when Griffon gives him positive reinforcement in battle. The irony of Vergil’s trauma encouraging him is not lost in the slightest.

Has he gone soft? A daunting realisation but he chalks it up to being human.

V’s affection for you only deepens by the hour. A feeling of excitement blooms in his chest when he thinks about your smile. He doesn’t remember the last time he gave a gift (if ever).

**‘Eyes up, V!’**

Nico has her hands on her hips, a bored look on her face. She’s leaning on the side door of the van, preventing Nero from entering.

“I thought ah heard an explosion... why are y’all gross?”

“These things happen. Can we go now?”

The gunsmith shook her head in disapproval, pointing to the back of the vehicle.

“You know the rules. No tracking dirt an’ demonic gunk in the van.”

Nero sighed, motioning for V to follow. The summoner was slightly concerned for his safety, seeing the serious expression on Nico’s face. Without warning he, along with Nero, were blasted by water. Nico was on the other end, hose in hand.

The shock almost causes his familiars to jump out.

 

When you wake in the morning, V is absent. A chill settles in, your mind immediately jumping to conclusions. Thoughts about regret, running away...

You slap yourself lightly on the cheek.

Sighing, you realise how ridiculous you’re being. He’s a person of his own volition and so are you. The simple explanation can be anything that’s not related to the change in the relationship and there’s no point in panicking about it. Still, it’s a relief that you feel something after all.

Going through your morning ritual of showering and looking presentable, you go downstairs to find Kyrie. The children surround you, concerned looks on their faces.

“Kyrie... she’s... she’s not waking up!”

The children pull you towards the living room and you see Kyrie sprawled out on the couch. At the back of your mind you’re slightly concerned, for she is always up and about doing one thing or another. You start with the most obvious: checking for a pulse.

All seems fine, so you brush hair away from her face and place a palm on her forehead. She’s not running a fever and her chest is steadily rising and falling. Must be just exhaustion.

“She’s going to be alright. I think she’s just really tired.”

You can see how much Kyrie means to them, for the children’s shoulders slump in relief. It’s endearing and you try to hide a smile as you carefully lift the woman from the couch. She’s easy to carry and you hope it’s because of your newfound demonic strength and not the fact that she’s been eating less.

“I’ll take her upstairs. Have you guys had something to eat already?”

They all nod and you make sure to support Kyrie’s shoulders as you ascend the stairs. Nudging open the door to Kyrie’s shared room with Nero, you try not to trip over some of Nero’s discarded clothes. Kyrie must’ve been really tired if the room wasn’t completely spotless.

Setting her down on the bed, you opened the windows a little to get some air circulation going. You’re just about to leave, when you hear her call your name. Moving to Kyrie’s side, she rubs her head and groans.

“You alright? Don’t let Nero see you like this- you know how he gets.”

She rolls over, mumbling into the pillow.

“What?”

“Thanks for bringing me up here. I’ve been feeling really tired lately. I’m almost positive now that...”

She pauses, turning slowly and peers at you from beneath her lashes. It’s a while before she speaks again.

“This job means so much to Nero. He has to go- I’ve accepted that.”

Her lips tremble and she reaches out for your hand.

“He might protest but I want you to go. Make sure he comes back. _Make sure_. I beg you.”

Your eyes widen at the implication. You’re the first person to know this intimate piece of information. Where’s Nero? He should be here!

“Kyrie...”

“It’s selfish of me to ask you this. In a perfect world, the both of you would stay here where it’s safe.”

You don’t know how to tell her that you’re useless without a proper weapon. That you most likely would get in everyone’s way. Instead, you comfort her by squeezing her hand.

“Where’s Nero?”

“He’s on a job with Nico and V. Not far from here. I don’t think I’m ready just yet. Telling him that is.”

Internally you’re relieved that V didn’t just up and leave for Red Grave because he was repulsed by you or something. Still, with how transparent Nero and Kyrie’s relationship is, it’s out of the ordinary that she’d want to keep a secret. If she trusted you with that much, then you would have to respect her wishes.

The pair of you sit and talk for a while, Kyrie mentioning that the children are probably in the garden. For a moment, you wonder if they will be alright on their own but considering the care Nero and Kyrie put into raising them, the worry is unfounded. A lone tear slips out the ex-songstress’ eye and you pretend not to notice, just so she can keep a shred of her dignity.

Despite the fact that it has been years since the Order, Kyrie doesn’t want to be the damsel in distress ever again. Her fears come tumbling out, confiding in you that she wants to be someone that people rely on. You try to reassure her that being kidnapped was never her fault but she insists that you don’t tell Nero about her ‘condition’.

When she’s feeling better, the two of you head downstairs to make lunch for the children. One thing is for certain though: for the sake of Kyrie, you will find a way to overcome your disadvantage in the weapons department. After eating, you sat in the backyard for a while to meditate.

Trying to recall your knowledge of demons, you knew each one had a trait unique to only them. That meant you as well, right? Searching for a power within, nothing particularly jumped out at you. There was no electricity, no fire in your veins. You could feel nothing.

Leaning forward onto the soft grass, you sighed. Perhaps your power could be triggered by a great ordeal? Being stabbed in the shoulder seemed to work wonders. A foolhardy idea comes to mind: what if you threw yourself off the watchtower?

_‘Won’t know unless I try.’_

You tried and failed spectacularly.

You also should’ve listened to your hunch that it was a foolish idea. Halfway through, you chickened out and hoisted yourself back to safety using a harness you set up. No epiphanies or power breakthroughs to be seen.

Reconsidering your life choices, you stayed there until stars began to blanket the horizon. Nothing could be done now, the deadline was here and you were completely unprepared. There was the possibility of using only throwing knives but what if the adversary became too large to handle?

Stupid Rakshasa. Who ever asks to get their skin melted off and their weapons ruined? On top of that, a demonic awakening and an identity crisis. If you saw that creature again you would turn it into dust. Well, you would if you had the means to.

Coming home that evening, you find V sitting anxiously on your bed, book in hand and clothes casual. He jumps to attention as soon as you enter the room, book slamming shut with more force than necessary. The first thing you notice is the ornate case that you kept your blade in and the second thing is his tense shoulders.

Wordlessly, you walk over and trace the markings on the weapons case. Fingers lifting the lock, you were greeted with a weapon that was, and was not your own. The blade was restored, no traces of damage to be seen. It glinted in the dim light of the room, a presence within demanding respect.

Shocked, you closed the case and placed it against the wall.

“V… what is this?”

The summoner actually looks _bashful_ , rubbing the back of his neck and eyes averted.

“I apologise for my discretion. All you’ve done is shown me kindness despite my shortcomings. So I… wanted to…”

He chokes all of a sudden and you sit next to him and slap him on the back.

“Nico. Nico put this together with some demonic parts I gathered from today’s job. She said the metals just _bonded_ together so it was quick-”

Saving him the embarrassment of explaining himself further, you lean over and wrap your arms around him. To most, a weapon wasn’t a big deal but after leaving the Order it became an extension of your arm. Having it returned to you meant more than words could express.

V leaned into your touch, welcomed it. Missing memories be dammed, with him you felt like _home_. His soft hair tickled your neck and you swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Tomorrow, was the deadline. Tomorrow, the fate of Red Grave would rest on Devil May Cry.

You were emboldened. Pulling away, you rested your forehead on his.

“ _Thank you_ ,” you whispered, worried that you would shatter the tension in the air, “Is there something you want, V?”

“I…”

**“Welp, I know when we’re not wanted. C’mon kitty. You too, rock boy!”**

Griffon and Shadow materialised briefly, Shadow gathering V’s cane in its mouth. Familiars disappearing into a cloud of ink, the pair of you were well and truly alone. The summoner tugged at his own hair, shocked to see it was white between his fingers. Cheeks dusted with pink, V put his head in his hands for a moment before facing you once more.

“I would have all of you until sunrise. If you would let me.”

You answered him with a kiss, the two of you falling onto the bed.

He responded by flipping you onto your back, a gentle smile crossing his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some feedback, even if it's just a 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'. Otherwise, I won't know if I should continue writing. If you wanna come chat (I would love to make new friends), my social medias are [here](http://kyarymell.tumblr.com/post/181183871661)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is EXPLICIT. The action is finally here. I hope you enjoy!   
>  As always, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who left a comment. You guys are the reason that I keep coming back and writing. Your reactions truly make my day. You might be wondering why I don't respond to any of them- it's because I'd clog up the comments section with my repetitive THANK YOU THANK YOU.

V is inexperienced, he tells you that much.

He makes up for this with his eagerness to learn and boy, does he _learn_. The night started with sweet kisses, tentative touches and whispers of admiration. Untouched and sensitive, he’s already come for you once.

Such a thing doesn’t stop him, opting to please you (tear sounds from your mouth) until he was hard again. You soon found that he enjoyed marking you, biting your heated skin until it hurt and soothing the spots with his tongue. In retaliation, you scratched down his back with your nails, delighting in hearing him hiss your name.

To think at the start of all this you were concerned about being undressed. The scars left over from the Rakshasa attack are only minor but you still had your reservations about them. V promptly pushed your insecurities to the back of your mind with his tongue.

Now, his grip on your thighs is almost bruising as he takes you against the wall. You’re not entirely sure how you ended up here but you’re hardly complaining. The way he fills you up with each thrust sends chills down your spine. He’s sweaty, snowy white tresses sticking to his forehead but it doesn’t dampen his attractiveness in the slightest.

Arms looped around V’s neck, you kiss him feverishly. He responds in kind, catching your bottom lip with his teeth. Any concerns of your demonic heritage having an influence on your feelings were thrown to the wind. Being held like this felt warm, familiar and not borne out of any twisted desires. 

V grazes against a sensitive spot within you that has you pulling away from the dizzying kiss. A breathy moan passed your lips and you tightened up involuntarily. The summoner gasped, hips slowing suddenly.

“V? Are you alright?”

“You feel.... exquisite. I’m unable to keep holding you up like this.”

He’s leaning against you, still inside but looking slightly worn out. Slowly, he lifts you from the wall and places you back on the bed. You grit your teeth in frustration as you felt him pull out and roll over.

“I need but a moment to catch my br-“

V is unable to finish his sentence, instead rushing to cover his mouth. You climbed on top, grasped the base of his length and sunk down on it. Smiling, you leaned forward and placed your hands on his chest.

“I’ll take it from here.”

The confidence comes from feeling secure with V and wanting him to enjoy this as much as you are. Lifting your hips, you ground down on his cock, the angle allowing him to go deeper. V groaned, gripping the sheets tightly with every movement. His face was flushed, hair askew and you felt a surge of pride knowing it was you who brought him to such an unkempt state.

Soon enough, you found a steady pace and V placed his hands on your hips to guide the movement. His thumbs brushed against your skin gently as he languidly thrust up into you. The summoner closes his eyes, taking deep breaths in and you notice that his eyelashes are white too.

Rocking back and forth, you reach over to lace your fingers with his. V is so alluring like this, tensing whenever you let yourself sink down slowly. He’s been letting you set the pace while he catches his breath, but the way he squeezes your palm tells you that he’s holding back.

Pulling you down by the hand, V kisses you gently. His soft lips distract you for a moment, until he rolls his hips. The action sends a delighted shiver down your spine and you respond by meeting his thrusts halfway. Arching your back you ride him at a steady rhythm and he watches you in awe, becoming increasingly wound up.

Mingled breaths and the obscene sound of flesh against flesh was the only thing heard in the small room. The rest of the world seemed so far away, V filling you up inch by inch and stretching you to your limits. Having caught his breath, the summoner sits up, reaching over to leave marks along your collarbone. He held you like something precious and you writhed against him, chests pressing together.

His teeth graze against your throat, dragging his tongue on your pulse. Your fingers are shaking from his ministrations and for lack of knowing what to do with them, you run them through his hair. It seemed that even in the throes of passion, you still had a degree of nervousness.

You’ve never let anyone get this close to you (not accounting for missing memories) and there’s a certain vulnerability to it that you can’t describe. However in every past interaction, there’s a certain affection you notice when he looks at you. Like the demon you are, you stop thinking about the what-ifs and lose yourself to the lust you feel.

Hands roaming he stroked your waist, fingers dancing along your thighs. Finding the right rhythm, bouncing up and down on V’s cock, you felt your peak nearing already. It’s his fault for touching you all over and teasing you so much. The summoner notices you’re getting close from the moans you make and he shoves his fingers in your mouth.

“ _Quiet._ We wouldn’t want to wake anyone.”

A shiver runs down your spine, his voice deep and commanding. You’re sure that he meant it in jest, but it has an effect on you regardless. Trembling and boneless, there’s nothing you can do but suck on the long digits in your mouth. The summoner makes a noise of approval, withdrawing his fingers in order to have a better hold of you.

V sits back on his heels, lifting you slightly before slamming you back down onto him. You see stars, liquid fire pooling in your stomach. Groaning, V whispers your name almost brokenly- appreciative of the way you’re still moving your hips. He seems to have found your sweet spot, ramming into it over and over.

Knowing that you were close, you grabbed the summoner by the hair and kissed him roughly. It’s not chaste in the slightest, teeth clicking together and tongues curling.

“V... I’m... gonna...” the words are difficult to form, overstimulated and coming undone in his arms.

_“Then fall for me.”_

Almost like clockwork, you’re sent over the edge. You held onto V desperately, holding him close as you rode out your orgasm. It seemed like he wasn’t too far behind, giving a few more thrusts before biting down on your shoulder and spilling inside you.

He doesn’t give you time to recover, even when the two of you fall back into the bed.

“V? Wait-“

The man has you turned on your side, back flush against his chest. He hooks his arm under your thigh, entering you once more from behind. Gasping, you realise that he’s still hard. Where did this stamina come from all of a sudden?

“It is yet to be sunrise.”

Being this close to him, you can feel his heartbeat. It’s comforting and you close your eyes, taking a deep breath before smiling.

“You’re right.”

 

In the early hours of the morning, V is unsure if he’s ever experienced such an exhaustion before. His familiars have returned to him, evidenced by the inky black hair and swirling tattoos. He hopes he hasn’t damaged his body irreversibly by engaging in coitus for hours while his familiars did Sparda-knows-what.

**‘Never thought you’d be such a sexual deviant, V. You’re growing up so quickly!’**

Of course that mouthy bird would have something to say. Face burning in embarrassment, V sighed and rested his chin atop your head. Having his familiars back, the summoner was certain that with a little sleep he’ll recover. Even with his half existence, he still had a lingering demonic power running through his veins.

How many times did the two of you bring each other to complete rubicon? Even he is slightly surprised at how quickly he learned to please you. Lips pressing into a thin line, he thought about how you made him _feel_.

Feel what, exactly?

Lust and worry. Affection and acceptance. It’s because of that, he wants…

To be his own person? Return to his other self so that he might see the error of his ways? To realise the dregs of humanity weren’t all-encompassing and there was beauty in the world?

_‘I don’t want to die!’_

He remembers lying there, cold and naked on the floor of his childhood home. He was cast out as weak, unwanted and was fully expected to lay down and wither to dust. Unaccepting of such a pathetic fate, he continued his arrogant existence after being forced into a contract.

The catastrophic fallout of his actions led him to Dante and when that endeavour didn’t bear fruit-

His quest for atonement had led him to you.

V stroked your cheek.

_“What would you say, if I told you there was but a man in that tree...”_

His hand stops, thumb brushing against your lips.

_“...his name was Vergil...”_

A lone tear slipped from his eye without warning.

_“...and that man was me?”_

Of course, you’re completely shut off from the world, tired and unable to respond to his whispers and truths of vulnerability. Accepting that he’d never make you happy when he was just going to turn to dust, he’s more determined than ever to return to his other self. He knew that somehow, Nero would see this through.

Just maybe, if you could accept him in this lifetime, then you’d accept him in the next. Rubbing his tired eyes of the tears that were borne from his turmoil, V tried to focus on the night the two of you just shared. There was no way he’d forget- he’d make sure of it.

Looking over to your neck, collarbones and chest, the marks he left were already fading. He’s not sure why he feels a sense of loneliness at the notion. The summoner fell asleep to Griffon’s voices of concern and Shadow’s low purring in his mind.

In the morning, he shares a shower with you. It was simply to savour the feeling of normalcy before it was time to return to Red Grave. Chaste for the most part, the two of you took turns lathering soap on each other. Until this point, he never thought himself was ticklish until you coyly dragged your fingers across his waist.

However, the two of you were still a newly established couple and with enough goading from you, V pinned you to the wall of the shower. Funny, that another person could so persuasive. As he kissed down the back of your neck, you erupted into laughter. Such a wonderful sound and he felt like heaven when he entered you once more.

The summoner held your hips gently- not that you needed it. To his surprise, you placed your hands on top of his. Such a tender gesture that made it all the more difficult to let you go. V buried as deep inside you as possible, committing the sensation to memory.

He’s not sure why his chest feels immensely tight whenever he touches you.

 

Clean but feeling slightly sore in places, it was time to get back to work. There was barely any evidence left of the coupling, dark hickeys now fading in the sunlight. The only thing you had was your memories and you would keep them close. V was subtle in his affections, standing closer to you at times, hands brushing against yours whenever possible.

People would think that Nero, being in a long-term relationship, would notice the change in behaviour. He didn’t. You were quite thankful, seeing as you didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with _that_ sort of conversation.

Before leaving the house, there was a moment where you were alone with Kyrie. She had already said her goodbyes to her lover and she was beaming all the way. As soon as the pair of you were away from prying eyes, she enveloped you in a crushing hug. You were just about to make a quip about how she should be a Devil Hunter with that strength, until you felt her shaking in your arms.

“I know I should’ve told him. But I want… I want him to be focused.”

Holding her close, you ran a hand through her hair for comfort.

“It’s going to be fine. Are you sure you don’t need me to stay back? Because of the…”

Pulling away, she shushed you and shook her head. It seemed like the ex-songstress was still paranoid about people finding out about her ‘condition’. Sighing, she rubbed her fingers against the pendant that Nero gifted her many years ago.

“There are older women in the neighbourhood that have offered to help. I’ll be taken care of here. You’re strong. Devil May Cry needs all the help they can get in Red Grave.”

“Kyrie-”

“…Nero needs all the help he can get.”

Having her trust means the world to you- the fact that she has faith in your value to the team renews your confidence. Kyrie apologises once again for having responsibility fall to you but you just tell her to take care of herself. Wishing for your safety, she makes the off-mention that she’ll pray for the both of you every night and you appreciate the sentiment.

Weapon case in hand, you’re about to leave when her voice stops you.

“Is he good to you?”

Leave it to Kyrie to be perceptive about your relationship with V.

Giving her a lopsided smile, you wave.

“Yeah… he is.”

After a nauseating ride to Red Grave (Nico just _had_ to roll the van while Nero took out demons), the destruction was as you feared. Even worse, your prediction of the government bringing in infantry units to deal with the supernatural problem ended up becoming true. In fact, when the Devil May Cry crew arrived on-site, soldiers were beset by demons.

Unable to practice before arrival, you had a crash course in your restored weapon on the drive there. Ever the helpful one, Nico had taken notes on the properties of the blade.

> `This here’s yer new and improved blade, courtesy of me and the beast-tamer. Me, for puttin’ it together and V for providin’ the materials.`
> 
> `**Abaddon:** known as the destroyer of Revelation, this guy is a nasty demon that takes on the appearance of slime, locusts… hell, sometimes both! A herald of the end, those who are unfortunate enough to cross its path tend to fall ill or suffer a pain worse than death.`
> 
> `Why is this information relevant? Well, you need to know exactly what’s bonded to that blade of yours so you don’t swing it around like a maniac. The testin’ has already been done, Nero being the guinea pig for all my creations.`
> 
> `**The Rundown:** Whatever fancy trick you used to light your sword? Gone. No more dancing flames for you. Instead, when the blade is in an ‘active’ state, it covers itself in an acidic slime. Now I know what you’re thinking- pretty gross, right? Wrong.`
> 
> `Pretty bitchin’. It can eat through all sorts of things- including demonic skulls. Perfect right? But that means you gotta be careful usin’ it. Someone could reaaallly get injured out there. Anyway, in order to get the sword in an ‘active’ state, you gotta slice up a few things to awaken Mr. Abaddon himself.` ``
> 
> `Happy Huntin’!`

Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but you’re pretty sure the blade you’re holding in hand is what one would call a ‘work hazard’. That’s not even accounting the fact that its active state was an irregular occurrence at best. There were too many unknown variables.

Seeing the way the Qliphoth’s roots tangled around the bridge, now was not the time to be passive.

You and Nero went ahead, clearing the bridge and pulling soldiers out of the fire. Nico stood watch outside of the van, wanting to observe the usage of Overture. V made quick work of the stragglers that emerged, striking down demons that got too close to Nico. The gunsmith was unflinching, yelling at Nero whenever he broke one of his mechanical arms.

“Hey, psycho! Watch the merchandise!”

“Hey, stop bitchin’ and take cover!”

If you weren’t so busy worrying about your strange new weapon, you’d make a joke about how they sounded like brother and sister.

Always ensuring you were a distance from Nero or V, you swung your blade with some trepidation. Shamefully, you had to admit you were a little scared of what the weapon was capable of. At one point, you tripped over a pile of rubble and Nero had to wire snatch a demon out of your blind spot.

_‘Idiot, where’s your resolve?’_

Sighing, you picked yourself up and glanced at the blade. The burning flames of vehicular wreckage were reflected on the metal. If you psyched out now, the Qliphoth would threaten even more lives. You couldn’t call yourself a Devil Hunter if you let that happen.

The blade was still inactive. Maybe it was cowardly to think, but you were relieved. It gave you enough reason to continue, dashing over to V’s side and giving him assistance with some Hell Antenora. They were quite persistent, Shadow’s blades deflecting off their bodies.

V only had a moment for Griffon to pull him to safety and you took the opportunity to jump on the demon’s cleaver and shove your sword into its head. All enemies cleared in sight, the summoner thanked you for the help. Giving him a smile, you sheathed you sword in order to move forward.

Shadow and Griffon returning to ink, V stopped you by wrapping his fingers around your elbow. Gently, he asked if you were alright and you bit your lip awkwardly. It was no surprise that he noticed a shift in your behaviour after fighting alongside each other for weeks.

Before you had a chance to answer that you were just fine, Nico ordered the two of you to get back into the van. By some miracle, she manages to jump the gap in the ruined bridge and your stomach lurches at the sensation. V doesn’t look too well either, gripping onto the seat for dear life.

At the end of the road, there was a pulsating mass of roots attached to a giant blood sac. Nero seemed to already have it under control, the roots dissolving once the Devil Hunter sliced it open. The action freed a few soldiers and once they recovered, they cheered for Nero.

After being de-moralised by the fact that so many of their personnel had died, the soldiers took the hint that this problem was bigger than anticipated. Nero let out a sigh of relief, watching as the survivors turned around the left the city.

Nico brought the van alongside the Devil Hunter, motioning for him to get in.

“Hey, tough guy. That'll keep'em, but not for long.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Soldier boy says city's gone to hell and back, taken over by the underworld. Not just here, but everywhere.”

The mood went from celebratory to ominous with the way Nero glanced at his absent arm.

“Yamato did this…”

Feeling unsure of the trials ahead, you’re unable to meet V’s eyes. Nero nodded to the two of you as he got into the passenger seat. You’ve gotten this far and for the sake of Kyrie and the fate of the city, you’d see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! c:


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this update! Real life got in the way. At this point, I'm summarizing the game because we've all played/watched it at this point and I don't want to repeat everything that was covered.

As expected, there were no signs of life to be found. You didn’t think it possible, but the city centre looks even worse for wear than before. The demon tree seemed completely grown at this point and you try hard not to think about how many human lives were wasted.

All for the new Demon King...

There were still no signs of Dante and you alternated between accompanying V to sever Qliphoth roots, or assisting Nero in clearing hordes of demons. The potential of your blade was still to be discovered.

Goliath, Artemis, Nidhogg, the Elder Geryon Knight and Gilgamesh slain, you were getting closer and closer to the base of the tree.

“Seem a little on edge.”

Nero was concerned by your lack of involvement in fights. So far, you’ve opted to leave the big uglies to the other Devil Hunter. He rarely needed assistance and therefore you didn’t see a reason to get in his way.

_‘Is that what your puny mind really believes? You’re just a coward who won’t awaken me.’_

A raspy voice whispered in your ear, taunting. It could only be Abaddon, restless within the blade.

_‘Why won’t you give in to the thrill of destruction? Maybe Sparda’s kin is better suited to wielding me. You are even beneath half-breeds.’_

Sparda’s kin? Who could the demon be possibly referring to?

Shaking your head, you gave Nero an awkward smile before he started suspecting something.

“Well. Everything is kinda falling apart around us. There’s a lot at stake.”

The man narrows his eyes, like he’s about to say something but instead holsters the Blue Rose.

“Point taken.”

V shows up in that moment, emerging from the subway. You’re relieved to see him again, even if you were apart only for a few hours. He eyes you up and down and you instantly realised he was checking you for injuries. It makes your heart stutter to know that he was worried about you.

“Looks like we’re all here.”

Nero nodded to you and V, walking ahead in the direction of the Qliphoth. Assured that the Devil Hunter wasn’t looking, V gently touched your cheek and gave you a small smile. Biting your lip, you tried not lose your nerve.

That’s right- if you slipped up in battle, then what would happen to those you cared about?

The next group of enemies was like a replay of a week gone by. Now you knew their names- the Scudo and Proto Angelos. V visibly snarled as predicted but didn’t summon Nightmare on impulse this time. Possibly in consideration of you, or the fact that the platform the three of you are standing on has dislodged from the rest of the city.

Nero has his gun at the ready, air rushing past at an accelerated pace. It makes him look wild, confident.

“Nice... getting the band back together, huh?”

“What evil lurks, I must _destroy_.”

“I thought that was the plan all along.”

Nero let loose a charged shot at the largest Angelo of the group, immediately spurning its ire. V hummed with demonic power, swinging his cane before his familiars erupted from his tattoos. Griffon and Shadow were emitting a purple glow, their attacks honed with deadly accuracy.

You got into a defensive stance, feet planted on the stone. Your fellow Devil Hunter clashed with the demons with ease, stepping onto a Scudo Angelo’s head and launching himself into the air. Using his wire snatch to pull it along, he ran the Red Queen through it.

V sent empowered lightning through the battlefield, Shadow following up by encasing itself in numerous spikes. Rolling out of the way of an attack, you parried a sword and thrust your blade forward.

...Only for it to bounce off a demonic shield.

Such an amateur mistake, considering you’ve faced creatures of this type before in the order. The metal rings in your ears, the sword in your hand solid and unmoving. You’re relieved it didn’t completely shatter.

_‘Like I would bend under such pathetic circumstances.’_

Nero tore through a demonic knight with Rawhide, one of Nico’s latest creations. If the situation allowed, you’d feel a certain kind of envy at his adaptability to any weapon presented before him. Instead, you narrowly avoided Griffon flying past your head.

**“Coming through!”**

The avian demon sundered a knight’s armour, leaving its guard vulnerable. Usually, this was your cue to make a follow up attack but Nero was faster.

“Hey! Keep your head in the game!”

“S-sorry!”

V shifts, appearing in the air and showering the battlefield with canes. The knights dissolve one by one, until there is only their leader left. You could only watch dumbly as Devil Hunter and Summoner worked in complete tandem to dispatch the opposition.

“Oh, they just love me! What’d I ever do to them?”

V shakes his head.

“Focus, Nero.”

So much for being helpful. Thankfully your companions didn’t mention the lack of battle contribution. Biting your lip, you sheathed your sword with a sense of shame.

When the three of you finally make it close to the base of the Qliphoth, V had a few choice words about the area you find yourselves in. V lived in Red Grave as a child, the city having been attacked before. He pointed to a house in the distance, bringing your attention to it as a point of interest.

The things you still didn’t know about him...

“This is where we part ways. You go ahead.”

Nero shrugged, motioning for you to follow him. You’re not sure if you want to be alone with the Devil Hunter, after your poor displays of teamwork.

“You’re gonna miss all the fun.”

V paused for a moment.

“No, I must seek the Devil Sword Sparda.”

There was a little back and forth between the two men about it being a bad idea but Nero relented when V mentioned ‘needing all the help he can get’. When all was said and done, you stepped forward awkwardly.

“I’ll go with V.”

“Huh? Did you two get chummy without me noticing?”

You tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

“Sure.”

Thankfully Nero didn’t pry, simply nodding in your direction and heading forward. You had Kyrie’s promise in mind, but you figured that finding the Devil Sword would help his chances of surviving exponentially.

Catching up to V, the pair of you traversed the winding upheaval that seemed to be the ground zero of the Qliphoth. There seemed to be many graves and mausoleums along the broken stone path, the name of the city making a lot more sense.

It had been a quiet walk, an eerie breeze making its way through the dark catacombs. When the two of you have made a great distance from where you left Nero last, V pulls you close.

“Something is troubling you.”

Your back is against a stone wall and you feel a little weak. The summoner is treating you so gently and you want nothing more than to kiss him senseless and forget your blooming anxiety. There’s a job to do, people counting on you, so you lower your head, unable to meet his eyes.

“You could say that.”

“We are unable to continue on- you need to be sound of mind.”

You know the hidden meaning in his words. He doesn’t want you to be distracted and injured in battle. He’s _worried_. Feeling the same way about him, you’re obligated to answer the questions he has.

“I don’t know what I’m capable of anymore. With this destructive power in my hands… Isn’t it pitiful? A demon, afraid…”

V rests his head against yours, the closeness making you trail off.

“You’ve retained your sense of self, your ‘humanity’ so to speak. I think the ‘you’ of now will overcome.”

Easier said than done but even his small words help you calm down a little. Wrapping your arms around him, you tried to focus on his warmth, but something was decidedly _off_.

“You seem a little cold, is something the matter, V?”

The two of you break apart, continuing down to where Griffon scouted ahead. According to the demon, there were some strange entities dancing together in the distance.

“Not that I’m aware of, no. It must be the draft in this place.”

After climbing over steep hills and jumping down into darkened corridors, there are a few Qliphoth roots to cut. Demons block the way, but they’re small fry compared to the knights from earlier. V still does the majority of the fighting, but you’ve been putting more confidence into your swings. Abandon does not speak for the duration of combat.

Griffon flits around V’s shoulder, seemingly bored of scouting. Shadow simply walks alongside you, sensing your nervousness.

**“You’re awfully quiet, V. Thinking of mommy dearest?”**

The summoner pauses mid-step.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. But the past is... a bitter place for me.”

“Can you tell me about her?”

You’re curious and your words have no filter. Could anyone blame you though? He’s the one you hold close to your heart and you want to know everything about him. You splutter, wanting to apologise but V holds his chin in contemplation.

“Flaxen hair, radiant like the sunlight. Just as warm too... gentle, caring. Yet she always doted on-“

**“Hey, look, V. A phone! Check and see if it still works!”**

Conversation forgotten, Griffon snatched V’s cane when he was distracted. It was amusing until you were suddenly greeted by Nico’s insane tracking skills. Trying not to think about how she managed to fit a van into such a small space, you went inside to grab some rations.

A demon you might be, but you weren’t about to scrimp out on the chance of food. About to take a bite out of a snack bar, Nico was suddenly in your personal space.

“What d’ya think youuuu’re doing?”

Tilting your head in confusion, you waved the snack bar in her face.

“Eating.”

“No, dumbass! I see your sword. It’s a sword that’s barely getting any action.”

You almost dropped your rations. Nico always had a sharp eye for things. Thankfully V is out of earshot, leaning on the side of a wall outside the van. The gunsmith immediately corners you into a lecture.

“What kind of sad sack demon are you if you can’t even wield a sword-“

So she knew about your inhuman status. That’s kind of awkward.

“-a damn good sword I might add, which was made by yours truly after slaving away-“

You were about to interject, V mentioning that the material bonded together easily. The glare pointed your way tells you to shut up. Instead, you take a bite out of the snack bar.

“-my creations, my art, they deserve to see the light of day. Ya hear?”

All you could do was nod your head while Nico got back into the driver’s seat. She lit a cigarette and that’s when you knew it was your time to go. V pushed off the wall, cane in hand.

“You were in there for a while.”

Coughing, you absentmindedly straightened your clothes.

“Nico has a lot to say, I guess.”

 

Continuing on your journey to find the Devil Sword Sparda, it soon turns out that the dancing demons were congregating around it. Spending a majority of your strange life in the Order, you were a little awe-struck at the prospect of seeing an artifact belonging to Sparda himself.

The summoner notices your daze, touching the tip of your nose affectionately.

“Focus.”

“Right!”

Grotesque creatures laid before you, limbs twitching and masks grinning. V sends his familiars to dispatch them, blood spraying onto the stone path when the summoner crushes their eyeballs underfoot. It is dirty work but you assist in any way you can in order to end it quickly. Bringing your sword down, you manage to cut a leg off one of the creatures. It limps pathetically away from you and you’re somewhat overcome by the rush of the hunt.

...Just like the demon you've fought at hard against.

Distracted, you yelp as Griffon’s talons dig into your shoulders, dragging you to safety. Shadow leaps forward, skewering an enemy before it enrages, bringing the familiar down in one swipe. With the feline demon in stalemate, V’s guard is open and he’s unable to phase out of harm’s way.

One of the creatures takes this opportunity to tackle V to the ground and he yells out in pain. It’s the first time you’ve seen him in danger and you move on instinct. Wrenching away from Griffon’s grasp, you barely flinch as the claws tear at your coat shoulders.

With a running start you kick off the ground, using the weight of your sword to push you forward. It’s a move you’ve seen Nero use so many times before in order to close the distance as quickly as possible. Twisting your sword arm, you cut the limbs off the creature and to your relief it releases its hold on V.

Frustrated from your inaction in the past few hours and your demonic instinct to destroy, you stab it over and over without remorse. V has long since rolled out from under the creature, rushing over to Shadow’s side. Blood is absorbed by the blade and you feel the hilt grow warm in your palm.

The summoner has Griffon shielding him with lightning, following up by stabbing the creatures with his cane. With Shadow back in action, V is able to teleport over to your side.

“Enough! It’s over.”

Whipping around to face him, you feel fire in your veins. Abaddon makes a pleased noise and yet...

“V. You’re okay.”

He nods, gripping at your shoulders. Taking a deep breath, you sheath your sword and recollect yourself. You feel like something has changed but one thing is for certain: you don't always have the luxury to hesitate in combat. Never one for corny sentiment, you remember words spoken by Nero just before encountering Artemis. 

_"Without strength, you can't protect anything... I know that."_

Was holding onto someone and wanting them to be safe enough to overcome the fear and stigma of not being human? Nero was much better at handling this sort of thing- he had already resolved to use his power to protect the ones he loved first and foremost. Why was it so difficult to accept that you had changed?

Still, you showed a very reckless and inelegant side to V and you almost wished you went along with your fellow Devil Hunter. 

The next turn of events are almost comical, V releasing the Devil Sword Sparda from its confines within stone. You thought that a blade named after Sparda would be something carefully forged, ornamental but instead it’s an ugly thing, fleshy and jagged. Just another Order mindset shattered in one day.

V tries to lift it, the edge of the blade mere inches from the ground before he drops it again.

“It seems this sword is still too strong for me...”

**“So close, though, so close. You got a lot of heart, kid, you really do, but you're a bit of a sissy in the strength department. Hey, hey, no offense, uh, you know.”**

V smiles a little at the jab.

“That kid, Nero... he has the strength.”

Leave it to V being able to wave off Griffon’s incessant teasing.

“You know... you sound a lot older than you look when you call Nero a kid all the time.”

“Ah... I didn’t notice.”

He seems a little embarrassed and you grin. It seems like being his paramour gives you the power to leave him bashful with just your words.

V insists on carrying the sword, even though you could probably have an easier time doing so yourself. While V is dragging it along the ground, you wince a little at the noise. For the first time ever, Shadow growls at V to get his attention.

**“It speaks!”**

Griffon seems to be as surprised as you are. However, even though you’re a demon now, you still don’t even come close to understanding the language. Peering over the ledge to see what has Shadow ‘speaking’ all of a sudden, you can barely contain your gasp.

Legendary Devil Hunter, Dante. Unresponsive but definitely still alive from what Griffon’s rowdy squawking tells you.

“Dante...”

V sounds relieved, summarising that the Devil Sword concealed his presence from Urizen. As you jump down and work to remove Dante from the statues he’s cradled by, you sigh in exasperation. Demon or not, Dante was still ridiculously heavy. Dante flops onto the ground unceremoniously, his head connecting with the dirt and you mutter a small apology.

You’re slightly distracted by the hallowed pistols that peek out from beneath his signature red coat. Nico talks your ear off a lot about the Ebony and Ivory so you can’t help but stare a little. Hearing V’s cane clatter to the ground makes you turn your head.

“V-“

**“Uhh, V? No no no, get a grip on yourself now, c'mon!”**

Griffon is panicked as the summoner makes a move to stab the sleeping Devil Hunter. You yell out in confusion. He only mutters darkly, poised to strike.

“If only you never existed... then I....!”

To your immense relief, Dante’s eyes snap open. V topples over from the weight of the sword, smiling. You didn’t pin the summoner for the malicious type but you were genuinely scared for a moment.

“For a second there, I thought you were gonna shish-kabob me,” he turns over in the dirt to face you, chin resting on his palm, “and you, sheesh… your scream would wake even a dead person.”

Hunched over, you’re slightly embarrassed to have made a scene in front of such a revered person. Everyone in the demon hunting business knew of Dante and you didn’t have Nero to hide behind.

“Also, I think I hit my head.”

Shoot. You decide to keep quiet about that.

“I knew how stubborn you can be. I thought it'd be the way to wake you.”

V sounds exhausted, sitting down to catch his breath.

The two argue about Nero’s involvement in the whole Qliphoth mess and something in Dante’s tone betrays his underlying concern for the other Devil Hunter. V may not have noticed it, but it seems like something more than friendship… _familial_.

Huh.

It’s a piece of information you store for later.

Dante stretches and you take a good look at him. He’s scruffy, beard growing oddly in places and hair completely wild. You may not have believed it when he said he’s been sleeping for a month but his appearance really sells the claim. _Definitely_ not human. At least, not entirely.

What catches you off-guard is the way he walks right up to you with a contemplative look on his face.

“I remember you. Nero’s friend. Something’s different. You grow taller?”

“Um…”

“Nah, just my imagination.”

Dante yawns and regards V once more.

“Alright, enough’s enough. Can't let a boy,” he lifts the Devil Sword Sparda with ease, “do a man's job.”

“Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet—“

V sounds genuinely desperate to have Dante hear him out, getting up from his seated position on the ground only to fall over again. You’re at his side instantly. V has always been on the frail side but you’ve noticed he’s been acting strange since earlier.

_“You seem a little cold, is something the matter, V?”_

_“Not that I’m aware of, no. It must be the draft in this place.”_

Dante starts walking off before the two of you have any time to react.

“Okay. You get some rest. By the way, I guess I owe you one.”

V doesn’t say a word, his heavy breathing the only thing filling the silence. Something then catches your eye. Without the Qliphoth roots to block out the sun, light streams down making strange particles visible on V’s hands.

His skin is _flaking off_.

Fear grips your chest in a way that reminds you of the time the Rakshasa had you pinned like a marionette.

“V… what is this?!”

Eyes widening, the summoner’s lips part in surprise.  

“I… I’m running out of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! c:


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone is still reading this, but if you are, thank you so much for your continued support! I'm in uni now so updates are still a little sporadic.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you should be helping V catch up to Dante. Whatever the summoner had to say was clearly of great importance. Instead, you sat there in the dirt, staring at the way V’s skin is subtly crumbling under the dying sunlight.

Your lips tremble slightly. You want to demand an explanation but V seems unfazed by his mortality.

He probably knew all along.

“There is,” he wets his lips slightly, “a limit to my demonic power. When it completely vanishes, I cease to exist.”

How are you supposed to feel?

Angry that he had taken your affection and occupied your thoughts despite the inevitable?

Elated that he chose you, an amnesiac demon to spend his short life caring for?

You’re unable to speak. Chest feeling tight, V leans over and just about crushes you with his embrace. Wondering if he’s doing himself harm, you’re a little slow to realise a wetness on your cheeks.

Like a dam about to burst, it all comes out at once. 

Your breathing is erratic, sobs wracking your body. To his credit, V doesn’t give you a quip and neither does Griffon. Once upon a time, Nero told you about the origins of Devil May Cry. A name that you thought strange until today.

The irony.

You dig your fingers into V’s shoulder and swallow your misery. Rubbing furiously at your eyes with your sleeve, you pull away from the embrace.

“Is there a way to save you? Tell me!”

You frown, fists clenched and eyes red-rimmed. There was nothing to be gained by weeping over a relationship that was doomed to fail. It still doesn’t stop a few tears from escaping. Pitiful, how you’ve found someone that feels like home, only to disappear from circumstances out of your control.

The summoner hesitates before responding.

“The one who sits within the Qliphoth. Urizen. I must be taken to him.”

 

You wept for him. It hurts V in ways he never thought possible. Is it empathy? Or, that you’re showing care beyond what anyone has in his life? Still, he can’t bring himself to tell you the truth. It’s not what you deserve but he can’t confront the fallout that comes with such knowledge.

He accepts your outstretched hand. The situation is becoming too dire to care about his pride now. With his awful hobble and crumbling body being a hindrance, he realises that you need more than he is right now. More than he ever was.

_‘You’re still that monster who destroyed countless lives for power.’_

Gritting his teeth, he pushed forward with your help. Perhaps your rejection of his true self would be his penance for his sins. Sending Griffon forward, the summoner could feel a large concentration of demonic energy in the distance.

**“Dante! It’s Dante! The old-timer too!”**

So he had not gotten far. Good. V tries to hurry forward- he needs to be present if Dante were to take Urizen down. It’s the only chance he has to become whole again. There’s still a lot of doubts that Dante would be able to slay his demonic half.

Then again, only Dante would be targeted by such dumb luck. Power flowed from the Qliphoth into his veins like it was nothing and the man had spent the whole month _sleeping_. Somewhere within, V felt envious.

The summoner needs to save his strength, otherwise he would rush forward with Shadow’s mobility. Having you by his side greatly increases his chances of catching up and he’s thankful.

Of course, when the two of you finally arrive, the Devil Hunter is already rushing away on some sort of demonic vehicle.

“Take care of Trish for me!” his voice trails off as he speeds down the street.

“Dante, wait!”

Instinctively, he sends Griffon to follow the red flowing coat. It expends some of his energy to do so- but he needs to warn Dante of the impending danger. He can only hope that there’s some time left until the fruit grows.

You take action first, telling the summoner to stay put and watch Trish while you look for a pay phone. V admires you for putting up such a brave front, despite the fact that you were so broken over his mortality only moments ago. You’re gone for a while and Trish wakes up.

Of course, before setting Dante on the job that would change everything, he did some research of own on Devil May Cry. Trish in particular, was an unsettling sight. A demon wearing the face of his mother, able to shoot lightning from her fingertips.

“Dante’s left.”

“Yes... and I don't think he can win.”

Still, he's weak to her visage, letting spill the secrets he's kept for a whole month. He expects the tongue lashing he gets in response, the woman far removed from the caring persona that originally owned the look.  Trish had a point, though. He had to see this through.

V watches with half lidded eyes as Nico’s van comes into view. It’s unsurprising that she has arrived with you in tow. The bespectacled woman has a strange knack for finding people wherever they are.

As you grab his hand to pull him up from his seating position, the ticking of the clock seems ever closer. You probably wouldn’t notice, but he squeezes your fingers just a little tighter. With Griffon tailing Dante, V is exhausted.

Still, he focuses on your lingering touch to keep himself grounded.

 

You’re not privy to the details, but something had gone down between Dante and Urizen, judging by the way the terrain was shifting. Griffon was quiet for once and Nero was injured for a while. Finally regrouping, you take a breather by grabbing a drink from the van.

All of a sudden, you hear the stutter that Nico had when she was nervous or excited. Peering out the window, you were unprepared for the sight before you.

If your jaw could go any lower, it would probably be on the floor right now. Nico, absolutely awestruck by seeing Dante in the flesh (who could blame her), gifted him one of her weapons. An impromptu dance later and Nero grabbing his attention like said dance didn’t happen, you figured there was a first for everything.

The pair argue for a moment, both having differing opinions on how they should succeed. Dante suggests splitting up and while you think this isn’t wise, you keep your opinions to yourself. A shame, seeing as you were curious about how he was in a fight.

Your mind is already made up at this point: V is deteriorating and it’s only logical that you accompany him. In a surprising change of events, Nero grabs your arm.

“You’re comin’ with me.”

“But-“

The look on his face tells you not to argue. Glancing over your shoulder, V nods towards you before being picked up by Griffon. Sighing, you relented. After all, Nero has only seen your weaker side this whole mission.

Could it that be he wanted to see if you were committed enough to put the Qliphoth to rest? To do the right thing as per your obligations of being part of Devil May Cry?

You answer comes in the form of an attack and you’re barely able to deflect in time.

“A little slow on the uptake, that isn’t like you.”

“What the hell? You could’ve hurt me.”

He gets into a familiar stance, revving the Red Queen.

“...and you’d just accept it? Being slow and getting cut I mean.”

Pressing your lips into a thin line, you frowned and fell into defence.

“No.”

“Good, because somethin’ seems up with you.”

He turns, delivering a roundhouse kick to the demon behind him and uses the Red Queen’s revved state to cleanly slice its limbs off. For a second, you were worried he would turn the blade on you. Sighing, you tell yourself to calm down. No way.

Worried about V, you hurry forward with Nero to the lower parts of the Qliphoth, slaying demons along the way. If the summoner were to cross paths, at least there’d be less demons to deal with. The other Devil Hunter watched you out of the corner of his eye and nodded to you when he deemed you were focused once more.

It’s dark in the demon tree, hardened and gnarled flesh forming a cave system. The thought is rather unsettling, an unnatural claustrophobia created by the blood of countless humans. Feeling a strange presence, you tread carefully and when it becomes overwhelming, you shimmy next to a hiding spot.

Suspicions proven correct, there’s a sultry voice you can hear nearby.

**_“Ahh, an intruder perhaps? I'm coommiing...”_ **

Peering over the strange rock formations, you see a demon (demons?) that brings a chill down your spine. Judging by the appearance of the avian monstrosity attached to the woman-shaped body, it still had to be an adolescent.

Despite taking the time to analyse your opponent, Nero is quick on the draw. Un-holstering Blue Rose, he shot the creature squarely in the back. Blanching, you looked towards the Devil Hunter in shock. You weren’t ready for this kind of confrontation!

“Gotta pay attention, sweetheart.”

Well, if the bullet didn’t grab her attention, the taunting sure did.

**_“Sparda’s kin... but you're nothing more than an empty shell with no power. You are as weak as your flesh, human.”_ **

Sparda’s kin? Nero? After all the crazy things you’ve seen him do, you're starting to think it's not out of the question. Dante's son possibly? You're unaware of any other descendants of Sparda. It's really strange to think the Legendary Devil Hunter had the time to settle down, though.

"Hey, we're tougher than we look. Well, there's only one way to find out."

Stepping out from behind your hiding spot, you stood next to Nero.

“Guess we’re doing this.”

Nero smirked.

“I mean, you could always sit this one out.”

Twirling your sword in hand, you shook your head.

“Not a chance.”

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ abou-whoa!”

The pair of you split apart, both rolling out of the way of an incoming attack. Thrashing wildly, the demonic bird screeched as it went on the offensive. Nero threw out his arm, wire snatch connecting with one of the stumpy wings.

Almost disappearing from your sight, Nero is pulled through the air by the wire and yells incoherently as he tries to get a hold of something. The woman screeches, clearly displeased by having something stuck to her steed’s back. Trying to get the Devil Hunter to release her, she stomps around, crystallised spikes shooting up from the ground. She clearly intends to impale Nero as he swings precariously from the wire.

Kicking your legs into gear, you swing your sword wildly, cutting through the hardened spikes, lest Nero become shredded by them.

“Thanks!”

He finally manages to right himself, the back of his jacket scraping against a spike before he pulls himself towards the figure atop the bird. She’s powerless as he lands a flurry of kicks then drives his sword straight through her chest. Writhing in pain, she desperately claws at him and he jumps off before she has a chance to injure him.

Bleeding, the creature runs directly towards you. You’re prepared this time, twisting your body to dodge. With one well-placed swing, you hacked the squirming limbs off the bird demon’s body.  Furious, the dimensions seem to warp as she runs into a portal.

Her voice is heard all around you, reverberating off the walls. You know it’s only to throw you off, but you were unprepared for the fact that she could teleport.

On alert, you’re holding your sword in front of you as Nero shoots wildly in all directions. His eyes are quick to follow the creature, noticing the spikes jutting from the ground whenever she emerges. He moves out of the way, activating Gerbera’s mechanism to send him flying to safety. The creature manages to teleport behind him and Nero throws his arms up to block the incoming attack.

His mechanical arm shatters, leaving only the metal casing of his stump in its wake. The Devil Hunter is sent to the ground, a yelp of pain escaping his lips. You run to his side, dragging him by the arm out of the way of certain impalement.

“Ngh, couldn’t you be a little gentler!?”

“I mean, I could’ve just let you be stabbed.”

Eyes flickering across the impromptu arena, the creature is tired out briefly from its injuries. Seeing your window of opportunity, you quickly grab the pouch of green orbs at your waist. Crushing them in your palm, you push them against Nero’s chest. The lacerations littering his skin immediately disappear and he rolls his shoulder.

“Thanks. Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

You’re glad you picked a few up from Nico. Still, it was weird that crystallised demon fluid worked more effectively than medicine.

“...Yeah. Me neither. Here she comes again!”

The creature crashes into the spot you were just standing in, dirt flying everywhere. Nero instinctually reaches forward to active his wire snatch and remembers the gauntlet breaking as he tried to block that last grievous attack. He would be at a slight disadvantage with Nico’s tools to help him out. A setback, considering you had no way of getting close and was relying on Nero to close the distance and deal the most damage.

A heavy object lands at your feet. Punch Line. Looking towards the direction it came in, you’re instantly relieved to see V standing there.

“Take it. I was babysitting it for you. Don’t let it go to waste.”

He’s talking to Nero and immediately you understand. Grabbing the mechanical arm, you yell across the cave.

“Nero, go long!”

Throwing it with as much strength as you can muster, the bird-woman realises the importance of the arm, bounding towards it on unsteadily legs. The Devil Hunter is quicker, connecting the gauntlet and kicking the bird in the beak.

“Think you can stun it for me?”

Nero’s arm sparks, humming with energy. He’s clearly intending to use the Break Age.

“Maybe? Just hurry up!”

The creature is staggered by Nero’s blinding kick and you see an opening below its stomach. It’s insane but the battle needs to end, now that you’re getting close to the bottom of the Qliphoth.

V is most likely dying.

Picking up a stray rock, you throw it at the bird-woman’s head. She’s angry, cursing to her lower half that is struggling to keep up. The berserk thrashing from earlier agitated her wounds so much that she was bleeding out. Good.

As intended, she makes a beeline for you. Squeezing your eyes shut for a moment, you slide under the beast, narrowly avoiding its razor sharp talons.

_‘C’mon, Abaddon...! Now would be the time to showcase your bottomless hunger for flesh!’_

You drag your sword along its exposed underbelly, corrosive acid slime lining the edge of the blade. Gritting your teeth, you shoved the sword as far in as it could go, until the creature stopped moving. Rivulets of blood dripped down the length of the blade, staining your jacket.

If Nero wasn’t ready by now, you’d be crushed under its weight or gored by its talons.

“Lift off!”

The Devil Hunter rears back, mechanical arm erupting with jet propeller fuel as he lands a devastating uppercut to the avian demon’s beak, breaking it into pieces. It’s a sickening sound, the creature crumpling and falling forward. You have barely enough time to drag yourself out from underneath.

Thankfully it dissolves into particles, releasing your sword from its flesh. Flicking your wrist, you got all the demon gunk off it before sheathing it once more.

“You can come out now.”

You and Nero catch up to V, who is still looking worse for wear.

“I guess I owe you one.”

V is leaning heavily on his cane, fissures visible all along his body. It pains you to see it but you’re still holding on to the hope he can be saved. You’re still under the rush of adrenaline from the fight and it’s making your emotions run high.

_‘Keep it together. We need to keep moving.’_

Concerned, Nero tells the summoner to turn around and rest. V insists that he is to be taken to Urizen, no matter what. Despite the tough exterior the Devil Hunter tries to exhibit, he relents, hooking his arm around V to steady him.

You’re about to offer a hand, letting Nero take the vanguard position. There’s a vast power difference between you and Nero, you’ve accepted that long ago. It would be quicker if he were to take down any threats while you handled V.

A scraping noise grates on your ears and the three of you pause, turning around. You have an ominous feeling in your gut but you know that getting to Urizen was top priority. Giving V a longing stare for a moment, you pull out your sword once more.

“Go on ahead.”

Nero is about to protest, but goes silent when he sees how serious you are. He nods, pulling V along as quickly as possible. There’s a certain anxiety about not knowing what will happen to the first person you’ve felt like home with, but if you need to be left behind to ensure his safety, so be it.

 

Assisting Nero with slaying Malphas wasn’t the first time you saved his life, but it most likely was the last.

He can feel it now: his journey is coming to an end.

Nero is the interesting sort, using his power to protect those he cares about. Even though the Devil Hunter had been expressing his discomfort at being left behind, he’s reliable- ensuring that V makes it to Urizen as requested. The man is very much human, letting emotions drive his actions.

V spares a thought for you, dealing with an unseen threat to make sure he and Nero are unhindered. He bites his lip, feeling completely unworthy of the care you’ve shown him over the past few weeks. On unsteady legs, he makes his way through the winding narrow crevasses of the Qliphoth pitying himself.

The summoner wanted nothing more to embrace you, kiss you one more time. Instead, he’s too much of a coward to show you affection in front of another. It’s almost _poetic_ , his last regret is not giving a proper goodbye to the first person he felt so strongly about.

He tells Nero he wanted to be protected and loved but he was always alone.

When he was with you, he could finally experience what he had been longing for after all this time. The night he spent with you is forever etched into his memory and he’d be dammed if his other self forgets.

Already in a perilous state of mind, V tells Nero of how the monster in the demon tree is none other than Dante’s older brother.

When he finally makes it to his other self, he finds that Dante has defeated him. It shouldn’t come as a surprise: Dante has always found a way to surpass his limits. There’s envy but also a thrill that comes with reuniting with his other half. The lust for power still lingers and so the thought of fighting Dante with a new edge makes everything he suffered worthwhile.

**_“I will not lose... Not to Dante... I need power... More power!”_ **

“I know... We are one in the same, you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you…”

Raising his cane, his human heart betrays him for only a moment.

He’s glad you’re not here to see this.

_“V!”_

Does he regret deceiving you? Was that your scream he just heard?

The answers never come, for his consciousness starts fading away with a blinding light.

 

Of course the final obstacle in your way is the Rakshasa that caused a chain reaction of panic and identity crisis. With a fury, you’re stabbing repeatedly into its unmoving corpse. Corrosive acid mixes as your blade consumes the creature’s flesh and you’re unflinching at the gore beneath you.

You caught the creature by surprise and it had a few choice words to say before it started gurgling blood.

_“You’ve found yourself, but you have nowhere to go. Do you think you can still live among the humans?”_

_“I…”_

_“Of your companion, too. Do you know what he truly is?”_

The mess you’ve made of the demon is something visceral and your emotions are running at an all-time high. You spare a thought to V, furious at how cryptic the Rakshasa was being.

“Human. He was human… he _is_ human.”

V accepted you wholeheartedly.

He was by your side when you needed it.

The world felt _right_.

He left to go to the unknown, and _you didn’t even get to say goodbye._

“Wait…”

Moving forward, you ran as fast as you could. The only sounds you heard were your feet against the unnatural walkways of the Qliphoth and your heart pounding in your ears. Anything could’ve happened in the time you wasted contemplating some stupid demon’s words!

“Wait, V-!”

Your chest was heavy and no matter how much you gasped, it seemed like you couldn’t get enough air into your lungs. Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes from the strain you were putting on your body, the muscles in your legs protesting. Cursing how heavy your sword was, you willed yourself to go faster, no matter how impossible it was.

Feeling a burn prickling all over your skin, you squeezed your eyes shut.

“Don’t leave me alone…!”

The next time you open them, you’re standing in a grassy field, a distortion in the air warping the surroundings. Ignoring Nero’s exclamation of bewilderment at your sudden appearance, you spot Dante running towards what seems to be V with his cane raised atop some demon.

It all happens too quickly.

The summoner pierces the creature with his cane, the resulting burst of power almost knocking you off your feet. Unable to react, all you can do is scream his name.

“V!”

The illusion shatters around you, the sky fracturing like broken glass. A lone figures stands where V once was, tattered coat rustling in the breeze. Immediately, your eyes go to the ornate weapon in his hand.

A chill runs down your spine and before you know it, you’ve fallen to your knees in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** It's far from over. Stay tuned! I’m sorry to those who didn’t want Vergil back xD BUT I’m open to perhaps two seperate endings when we get there. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANKS FOR THE HUGE RESPONSE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! You all get an early update!   
>  We're almost nearing the end! I've seen your comments and I want an official tally.   
>  **Please leave a comment if you want an alternate ending for V.** It's important for me to know how many people want it.

Gazing upon the Yamato, the gaps in your memory are beginning to fill in. Back when Nero possessed it, he never used the sword- preferring to rely on the Red Queen in battle. The grievous power to cut dimensions...

You realise now, it was the same power that allowed humans to take you forcibly away from your quiet existence in the Underworld. It was with that power, that humans were able to experiment on your body, breaking your mind until you were subservient. It’s hilarious to think that the key to your missing memories was losing someone you cared about.

_Restraints, short breaths, nausea…_

_“I can’t believe it worked! This one seems human. P-Peculiar! Let’s start the injections.”_

_‘The human realm… how?’_

Burdened with this knowledge, you clench your fists.

Nero looks upon the scene in confusion.

“What is this?”

Dante furrows his brow.

“Vergil...!”

The figure referred to as Vergil picks up V’s poetry book. Dante has a few biting words to say before the pair lock swords in a very one-sided duel. The Devil Hunter is sent to the ground, clearly injured from his fight with Urizen. Nero watches dumbfounded as Vergil opens a portal with Yamato, thanking him.

Looking up from your place on the ground, you make the mistake of locking eyes with the newcomer. If you didn’t know better, you could’ve sworn his lips parted in surprise at seeing you present at his arrival. The implications are dizzying and you’re unable to come to a conclusion about how he fit into this whole situation.

Did this Vergil kill V? Unlikely, seeing as he had taken the book so reverently in the aftermath. The demon, Urizen... was he no more? Things are beginning to become clearer and it is Nero’s brief conversation with Dante that confirms your suspicions.

“If that’s your brother, what happened to V?”

Sighing, Dante slung his sword over his shoulder.

“He returned... to himself.”

Dante starts walking away and (understandably so) Nero flies into frustration when the older man tells him to go home. You pick yourself up off the ground as they go into a back and forth. Clouded by thoughts about the Order and the bastard Sparda that created the sword that displaced you, it almost flies over your head the revelation that Vergil is Nero’s father.

So even Nero had a place in this world- and the man you spent your time with and gave a piece of yourself to-was Vergil all along. It’s a hard pill to swallow, that you refuse to believe.

If you could recall, it was the wielder of the Yamato who was responsible for letting the demon tree run amok. It was the wielder of the Yamato who was responsible for all the human bloodshed. As much as you resented the means of which you came into this world, you lived in it now which meant you sympathised with the humans to a degree.

Being originally from the Underworld, you’ve known of the one who consumed the fruit of the Qliphoth before and how he became king. You might not have lived that long but whispers in the dark confirmed the true madness that came with divine power.

Your arms are trembling. In rage? In grief?

Could it be, one who held you close at night, who kissed you with such tenderness was just another motivated evil in the end?

No...

It’s not fair. Why weren’t you allowed your happy ending? The ending where you had someone to call your own, your equal? V told you that reaching Urizen would save him from certain death.

_‘He’s gone... so that was a lie.’_

Reuniting his two halves was quite possibly his plan all along. He truly did deceive you and you’re the fool for it. Despite how things ended, it didn’t change your feelings for him. What of the familiars?

A selfish part of you wants to hold onto the good memories, a part of V, starting with the creatures that he ordered to keep you safe time and time again. If you could make a contract-

“Hey! Snap out of it! Whole place is coming down, we gotta go!”

Nero grabs your arm to get your attention and you nod shakily. If you opened your mouth now, you were surely going to say something stupid.

The Devil Hunter always had a family. You envy it even more so now than ever. There’s no wonder you never truly felt like you belonged despite Kyrie’s welcoming attitude towards you. Shaking your head, you try to keep your breathing even as you ran down the length of the Qliphoth with Nero back to safety.

 

Sure, humans were cruel and brought you here against your will, but there was no point taking out your anger on those who didn’t deserve it. Besides, it was Nero who helped you see the Order for what it really was. Everything was out in the open now, it’s confirmed that he is himself a descendant of Sparda.

The Devil May Cry van drives alongside the two of you, Nico yelling to get on. Remembering the impossible feat you achieved earlier and your reawakened memories, you grabbed Nero’s hand. This would be faster than struggling to catch up.

Feeling for your demonic power, you phased both of you back into the van in a flash. Nero was unprepared, almost barreling forward into Trish. He doesn’t make a comment about your ability, instead turning to the other demon.

“So this guy Vergil, you know him?”

Trish nods slightly.

“Vaguely, yes.”

“Dante said that guy’s my father... what the hell’s going on, Trish!?”

“His logic is sound... I had a hunch myself.”

“This doesn’t make any sense!”

Trish briefly gives you a look of recognition before arguing the logistics of Nero turning back to kill his father. The conversation is drowned out by the thoughts of finding the familiars.

The last fragments of V left, the V you knew.

“-Nico, stop the car!”

So Nero wants to see this through.

“No chance! After all of this, are you insane!?”

Your decision is made.

“Fine, I’ll go by myse-!”

Releasing your grip on his arm, you’re a few paces back up from where you were running. Nero gives you a stern look, before nodding in thanks. He’s unflinching while being displaced, probably because he is thrown around on a daily basis.

“Can’t take us any closer?”

Shaking your head, you pointed upwards.

“Only able to do that for short distances. Better get going.”

“What about you?”

Trying to get a feel for the familiars’ presence, you take a deep breath in. They weren’t there for Vergil’s awakening but they couldn’t have gone far.

“I have something to take care of.”

Turning, Nero runs back up the length of the tree.

 

Ever since he came back to his true existence, it has been nothing but anguish. He should be elated that he’s whole again and stronger than ever, possibly surpassing his brother once and for all. It’s the memories that keep Vergil frozen in place atop the atmosphere.

All the trials and tribulations suffered as V, going to Fortuna, being welcomed by Nero’s family and taking up menial jobs with Devil May Cry...

Everything is burned into his mind.

Especially memories with you.

It is all clear to him: as V, he didn’t want to forget. Your smile, your touch- it warms him in a way that leaves him vulnerable to a longing comparable to death. Is this normal? He has no experiences to compare it to, barely having time for deep attachments until now.

He sits on a throne of gnarled roots, pensive. Thoughts go to the fateful day his family was torn apart. Dante... vaguely remembering his words before consuming the fruit.

_“Yep, this is where it all started. That day mother saved me and... left you behind. The thing you don't know is, she tried to save you, too. She kept searching and searching... Until it killed her.”_

“That day, if our positions switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?”

Before he’s able to stop it, he’s thinking of you again.

_‘Would I be able to stay by your side?’_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leans forward slightly. Now was not the time to get sentimental. He was fated to be thrown away by all those who crossed his path. The need to fight his brother burned brighter than the creatures that tried to cut him down.

It was the only thing that kept him going while his body was slowly breaking apart in Hell, getting back up from falling over and over again.

As much as he loathe to admit, when he was V, he had _you_.

_“What celebration might this be about?”_

_“To our first official job together! Also to our friendship.”_

_“Friends…”_

-

_“I don’t know what I’m capable of anymore. With this destructive power in my hands… Isn’t it pitiful? A demon, afraid…”_

_“You’ve retained your sense of self, your ‘humanity’ so to speak. I think the ‘you’ of now will overcome.”_

_-_

_“Is there a way to save you? Tell me!”_

Vergil thinks you a fool for trusting him so easily and yet, it was him who proposed to hunting in a team. Your faith in him cleared his mind and it was one of the things he was so fond of you for. As V, how could he possibly stay away from you?

Vergil closes his eyes and leans back against the throne he’s made for himself. The next fight would be one to the death, that he is sure about. His hands tremble from the anticipation.

Suffering defeat after defeat, body to the point of breaking and now he is whole again. You deserve better than this. You deserve better than someone willing to throw their life away for the sake of a sibling rivalry. An outsider would never understand.

His grip on Yamato is wavering. Lifting a gloved hand to his face, Vergil feels a lone tear wet his cheek. You were so close. You were so close to the normalcy he craved. So close to the protection and love he had been looking for.

Yet, his pride let you slip through his fingers.

He senses Dante’s presence behind him and he subtly clears his throat. It would be humiliating for his brother to see him in such a state.

“Hey Vergil! Your portal-opening days are over. Give me the Yamato.”

“If you want it... then you'll have to take it. But you already knew that.”

He’s pleased that his voice is even after that embarrassing display of vulnerability.

 

Even with your newly re-acquired power, you were too late. As you could gather from the situation, the nightmare trio had engaged in an all-out battle with Dante, knowing they’d lose. You’re kneeling over the battered body of Griffon, who still has the energy to monologue.

Dante doesn’t say a word.

**“You... his power still lingers with you. It’s why I haven’t died yet. Heh.”**

You don’t know what that means, but there’s no time for speculation. You’re holding out your hand in desperation.

“I came back for the three of you. Make a contract with me, now!”

**“Sorry pumpkin, no can do. We have outlived our purpose... Why would you wanna make a contract with us anyways?”**

“You’re all I have left- all I have left of... V.”

**“You must have it so bad for him. Ha-ha, I think he’d be... happy to... hear that...”**

Griffon’s voice trails off as the demon dissolves, signalling its end. You’re grabbing at the ground, the particles floating between your fingers. Bowing your head, you find that you have no more tears to shed. A hurricane swept into your life, leaving you in the rain a month later.

“Hey.”

Shocked, you almost jumped from your kneeling position on the ground. How long was Dante there for? Trying to look as dignified as possible, you stood and brushed the dirt off your pants.

“Sorry you had to see that.”

He’s a very tall man, especially when he stands right next to you like this. Surprisingly, he puts a comforting hand on top of your head.

“Thanks.”

What was he thanking you for? Thanks for taking care of someone who deceived you? Thanks for your misdirected feelings? You’re not sure why it hurts this much.

“Want a lift down this overgrown houseplant? Can’t imagine it’d be easy, even with that Trickster thing you have.”

“How did you-never mind, don’t you have some sort of life-changing battle to attend to?”

Dante shrugs, looking towards the top of the Qliphoth.

“Old douchebag will wait for me. He always does...”

Blinking, you could’ve sworn you heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Alright.”

Gasping, you were unprepared for the Devil Hunter suddenly changing form, the sheer force of the transformation knocking you backwards. Dante’s massive clawed hand reaches out to grab your arm before you fall and he twirls you in place.

**“Steady there!”**

His voice has completely changed, commanding but still retaining a hint of amusement.

Nero warned you of Dante’s eccentricity and you should’ve seen this coming with his dance in front of the whole crew just moments earlier. However, there’s something about being faced with the ultimate destructive form of Sparda’s offspring that keeps you from annoyance at being a dance partner.

The horns, the giant wings… you’re trying not to quake in fear at the sight. Your instincts tell you to run but you try to stay put. His skin is completely replaced by hardened flesh akin to molten rock. Would you burn if you got too close?

There’s no time to speculate, with Dante hooking his arm around your waist and pushing off the platform at full speed. Trying not to yell in surprise, you pitifully ask why he’s helping you when the two of you barely know each other.

**“Been keepin’ my nephew out of trouble. Also heard you charmed the pants off my dear brother. Now that’s a feat.”**

You’re slightly embarrassed by his wording. Aside from Kyrie, no one knew of your relationship with V. It must’ve been something Griffon said in its final moments.

“To be fair, I thought he was a regular human. Not a dimension cutting, tree growing maniac!”

Dante’s chest rumbled slightly, genuine laughter escaping him. He sounds like every other demon you’ve encountered, sans the maliciousness. He spirals down the Qliphoth, clearly enjoying himself. Air rushes past and you close your eyes.

Did Vergil possess the same ability?

No. There was no point thinking about it. As if a monster who committed mass murder to gain power was worth your thoughts. Then again, if V was truly him all along...

_“V? What’s wrong?”_

_“I do not know why, but I’ve been concerned about Nero.”_

_“I mean, he’s rough around the edges but he’s very capable.”_

_V brought his fingers to his chin, pensive._

_“It is not his combat prowess I am concerned about. I wonder if he’s safe.”_

_He shook his head as if admitting such a thing was embarrassing. You thought that maybe Griffon would make a snarky remark but it was busy roughhousing with Shadow._

_“You’re concerned about his safety? That’s new.”_

_He presses a kiss to your temple._

_“I’m concerned about you the most, of course.”_

**_“Are you lovebirds done yet? V’s feelings for you are making me all warm and fuzzy inside. It’s disgusting.”_ **

_Despite saying that, Griffon lands on your shoulder and nuzzles your cheek before flying back into V’s tattoos. Shadow’s sleek body rubs up against your leg with affection. You smile, even if the current situation is becoming dire._

V’s feelings for you were all but assured. From his explanation of his familiars, you gathered they were a facet of his psyche. When they became warm to you, a side of him he kept quiet about is clear.

It’s hard to come to terms with the fact that a great evil held something for you. Perhaps deep down he was remorseful for everything he’s done? There wasn’t exactly enough transparency in the relationship to talk about such details.

**“Hey uh, bit quiet there. Didn’t die from shock, did ya? Nero would kill me.”**

“Still kicking.”

Dante sets you down, inquisitive eyes all staring from the Devil May Cry van.

**“Welp, this is your stop. Adios.”**

It’s really funny hearing a creature of such immense power use slang. You smile a little. He’s about to take off again but pauses and turns to you once more.

**“Made me think about a few things. I’ll try not to hit him too hard, for your sake. He’s a stubborn one, though.”**

Dante kicks off the ground, the wind force messing up your hair. You’re pretty sure he did that on purpose.

Nico comes rushing out of the van, slack-jawed.

“W-w-was that Da... Dante?!”

Pushing hair out of your face, you sighed.

“Afraid so. All that’s left is to wait for Nero to come back.”

Nico punches you in the arm.

“Idiot, what were you thinkin’ worrying me like tha’? I can handle Nero being a hothead, but-“

She clams up, crossing her arms. Clearly, she doesn’t want to break her tough girl persona.

You rub your arm, shrugging.

“Thanks, Nico.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

As much as Vergil hates to admit it, Dante is a fearsome warrior in his own right. It’s just his flippant attitude that absolutely infuriates the Dark Slayer. Dante’s attacks are relentless and Vergil is tasked with adapting to the many weapon changes that the Devil Hunter has.

“Is this a game to you?”

It’s frustrating, dodging King Cerberus’ nunchaku while his opponent is making noises straight out of an old kung-fu flick. He grits his teeth, Yamato clashing with Dante’s new Devil Sword. Jumping, he makes precise cuts through the air to make his brother go on the defensive.

Dante brings back his nunchaku to create an ice-barrier but his timing is off.

Summoning hard-light swords to his side, Vergil finds his opening and throws all of them at once. They hit their mark, piercing Dante multiple times and staggering him. Dashing forward, he runs the Yamato straight through his brother’s chest.

Blood stains the front of the Devil hunter’s shirt.

“Foolishness... is rushing in blindly all you can do?”

Dante laughs, vanishing for a moment before reappearing and clocking him in the jaw. The force behind the punch is enough to send Vergil flying. Spinning in the air he rights himself, boots skidding across the ground. Sheathing the Yamato, the older Sparda sibling hisses and spits out blood.

He circles Dante, taking measured strides around the battlefield.

Dante sends his weapons away.

“It’s just about time to settle this.”

Does he really intend to face him unarmed? It doesn’t matter to Vergil either way.

In the blink of an eye Vergil appears before Dante, thrusting Yamato’s scabbard forward intending to strike him in the chest before making a follow up with the blade. Dante moves impossibly fast, catching the scabbard with his open palm. Shocked, Vergil jumps back before the Devil Hunter makes his next move.

He has vague memories of it but he swears he’s seen the stance before. He would just need to become more aggressive. Dante can’t block all of his attacks, after all. Surrounding himself with summoned swords he rushes Dante, slashing furiously around him.

Vergil smirks, knowing that he has his brother cornered. Dante’s arms are littered in cuts, attempting to defend himself from the onslaught. The Devil Hunter’s appearance changes for a moment, utilising his Devil Trigger and instantly healing his wounds. Dante crushes the summoned swords in his hands, using the energy stored to hit the Dark Slayer in the chest.

Vergil is severely winded from the strike and he finally remembers the one thing Dante always had over him: Royalguard. Gritting his teeth he’s bent over, trying to catch his breath.

“Think you can beat me? Not in a million years!"

Dante jumps and with a flourish he produces a rose, throwing it at his brother. The thorns are enough to slash Vergil in the cheek, drawing blood.

_How dare he._

For the sake of becoming stronger, for the sake of surpassing Dante, he’s lost everything.

His pride, his humanity and… you.  

Vergil flies into a fit of rage. How dare he treat this fight as a joke!

“Thank you for that... Now I shall give you death in return!”

Yelling, he transforms, cold fire burning all over his body. Hollow horns atop his head, his skin is completely replaced by hardened scales. Insectoid wings protrude from his back, a raised column of spikes adorning his spine.

Pushing off the ground, he unfurls his wings and in his anger he completely demolishes some of the Qliphoth’s structures. The ground shakes and he zeroes in on Dante, Yamato at the ready. It’s now a part of his arm and he intends to end this as quickly as possible.

Dante is ready for him.

The Devil Hunter blocks Yamato, side stepping and grabs one of his wings. Anticipating what will happen next, Vergil returns to his human form and puts weight on his feet to land.

_‘No. I am not done yet!’_

Placing one foot backwards, he readies his sword. Dante is but an arm’s length away.

The world distorts around him as he runs through the familiar moves of the Judgement Cut, the true potential of the Yamato overflowing with deadly power. The metal of the blade sang, the precise slashes moving faster than the eye could see.

Surely, this would end it. He sheathed his sword carefully.

Dante is left unscathed.

_‘How…?’_

The younger of the two has the front of Vergil’s vest in his tight grip and he just knows he’s going to be decked again. What was he trying to prove, using only his fists? It was frustrating to no end.

“You cut off your son's arm for THIS!?”

“My son... means nothing to me!”

Vergil isn’t thinking straight, saying whatever comes to mind. He’s at a disadvantage here, after completely losing his cool. He does the next best thing.

With Dante this close, Vergil rears back and headbutts him with as much force as he can muster.  

Dante is equal parts shocked and in pain. Both of them break apart, catching their breath.

“Wow. Can’t believe you just did that.”

Vergil doesn’t entertain him with a response, instead bringing the conversation back.

“Nero is my son?”

“Yeah, dumbass. You can't remember through that thick skull of yours?”

If he thought long and hard about it, there were vague memories of a time long gone. He was still young, getting his bearings out in the world. Who could blame him?

The prospect of having a (now adult) son brings upon a strange feeling but there’s no time to ruminate on it.

“Well, well... That was a long time ago.”

“I guess you were young once, too. As much as I'd love to hear that story, I think it's about time we...”

Vergil knows what he’s going to say.

“...ended this.”

The pair change to their full demonic forms, charging with the intent to kill. Before their swords have a chance to clash, a figure gets between them, stopping the assault. In shock, they both de-transform.

“This is… curious.”

“Nero?”

The newcomer shoves them both away with tremendous strength and Vergil lets himself fall to the ground, trying to conserve his energy. He’ll be dammed if he lets things end like this.

 

Vergil is tired. Nero packs quite a punch when he’s angry. He also had a lot of choice things to say, unleashing all the anger on him for all his years absent, all of his screw-ups. It’s not like he knew of his son’s existence in the first place, however.

_Nero grabs him painfully with those strange spectral wings of his, throwing him to the ground hard enough to make his head spin._

_“Feeling accepting yet?”_

_His face is in the dirt when he replies._

_“Of your existence? Or your strength?”_

_Nero lifts him again, pointing that ridiculous contraption he calls a gun at Vergil’s face._

_“Both, you fuckin' asshole!”_

Catching his breath, he sighs.

“Interesting…”

Dante is laughing from his position on the ground.

“Oh brother. You cut off your own son's arm for more power, and you still lost.”

Nero, having enough of their antics, tells them to get their shit together and fix the mess that is the Underworld taking over the human world. Dante cautions Vergil to do what Nero says, seeing as he lost. After having his nose broken almost twice, Vergil relents but not after mentioning he can still fight.

He still has his pride, after all.

Determined to fight Dante again, uninterrupted, he’s willing to go on a one-trip mission to the Underworld once more in order to carry out the task of severing the Qliphoth’s roots. Nero disagrees but with a well-placed punch from both brothers, he’s momentarily placated.

Turning to Nero, he fishes out his beloved poem book from his coat pocket.

“I won’t lose next time.”

Throwing the book at Nero’s feet, he nods in acknowledgement. Maybe he’s feeling a little sentimental after everything that has happened.

“Hold onto that until then.”

About to jump off the side of the Qliphoth, he stops, hesitating.

“I… take care of _them_ for me.”

Dante has the audacity to wolf-whistle inappropriately. Vergil wants to stab him on the spot.

“Whoa whoa whoa, don’t tell me you...”

Vergil shrugged.

“I suppose V did.”

Dante laughs, bidding Nero farewell and transforming once more. Vergil follows suit, leaving the young man dumbfounded.

_‘Thank you for everything.’_

He closes his eyes and thinks of you as he prepares to seal the Underworld portal shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda hurt to write, haha ouch...   
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! They keep me writing. Because of your feedback, it has been decided that there will be **two endings**. One for Vergil and one for V. also, I've played maybe 50+ hours of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Anyone else enjoying it out there?

You end up not returning to Fortuna, instead following Lady and Trish to Devil May Cry. Nero almost protested, knowing that Kyrie would want you around. The only thing that stops him is the slump of your shoulders and the haunted look in your eye. He lets you go, figuring it was for the best.

Kyrie is elated to see him, of course. She gives him a warm hug full of worry and relief. She gets quite the shock when she realises that his arm grew back and so she surprised him with news of her own.

“I didn’t want to tell you before you left, I knew how important the job was to you. In truth, I-“

There’s a moment of silence while the news settles in. Nero is first worried and then he crushes her in his arms. Tears are shed, the ex-songstress worrying this whole time about how he would react to her being with his child. She wasn’t too far along but she was relieved that her love responded amicably. It was a secret she kept for weeks.

The children are happy to see Nero as well, but wonder where you are. Kyrie is saddened by your absence but immediately connected the dots. ‘Something must’ve happened to that budding romance’ she would say in response and Nero responds with confusion.

Eventually, the Devil Hunter got Kyrie up to date with all that had transpired in Red Grave.

“Can you believe it? My family was out there all along... now they’re gone and I’m left with this poem book.”

Nero took it out of his back pocket with a flourish, the pages being rustled by the action. To their mutual surprise, an envelope falls out.

“Huh? What’s this?”

The envelope is loose, unsealed. Kyrie is looking over his shoulder in curiosity. Unable to help himself, Nero pulls out the carefully folded paper within.

> `To the one I am fond of,`
> 
> `I hope in time you will forgive me for not being transparent enough about my origins. Meeting you, spending time with you... it was all unprecedented.`
> 
> `Through your kindness, I was able to experience a normal life, if only for a few weeks. Did I ever tell you all I ever wanted was to be protected and loved?`
> 
> `You are reliable, ensuring my safety on the battlefield. Having someone watch my back was an experience unknown. Because of your keen eye, I was able to remove myself from risky situations.`
> 
> ~~` Our night together` ~~
> 
> ~~` Perhaps, given time my feelings would` ~~
> 
> `You deserve to know the truth. The whole truth. I fear I may not be able to tell you in person, so a letter will suffice. The one who has brought ruin upon the mortal realm is part of me. I know that you despise those who lust for power without any regard for others.`
> 
> `I am one such being. It may be selfish to ask but I implore you to`

Nero’s face turns red, acutely aware of the fact that he’s stumbled across something private. Something like... a love letter. He stops reading. Kyrie is uncharacteristically nosy, leaning over and reading the rest.

“So much sorrow, it’s like those operas I used to sing for!”

“...You been watchin’ those soaps again?”

The Devil Hunter’s response comes absentmindedly as he’s trying to figure out when V- no, Vergil, had the time to write something like this.

_“Nico. May I borrow a pen?”_

_“Writin’ at a time like this? Eh, check one of the drawers. There’s still some time ‘till Red Grave, anyhow.”_

_You’re in the back, going over your weapon notes, which Nero painstakingly tested on Nico’s orders._

Your distraction is probably why you had no idea about the letter.

Furrowing his brow, he was a little disturbed that his friend from the Order was having relations with the guy who was sort of his father, sort of not. Still, it was none of his business. His father and uncle are gone and you’re in the next city over.

“It’s a shame that they’re gone. I was going to make a big meal...”

Head back in the present, Nero slung an arm around his lover’s shoulders.

“It’s alright. I’m sure they will come to visit.”

Kyrie nods, turning around and returning the embrace.

“What about the letter? You can’t just keep this sort of thing to yourself.”

Sighing, Nero scratched behind his ear.

“How about I go take it to them when I have a job in or around Red Grave?”

Kyrie smiles.

 

Things were quiet in the office and the only things heard were boots on wooden floors. Lady and Trish were up and about, trying to arrange jobs. Yawning in boredom, you had taken up residence in the Devil May Cry office ever since the Qliphoth incident.

There were no protests from the other two, as they needed an extra set of hands to fill the void that Dante left (paying the rent). Speaking of Dante, it’s been just over a month since you last saw him, along with...

Shaking your head, you got off the old couch.

“Any jobs?”

“There might be something.”

Trish looks pensive for a moment. You’d never admit it, but it was comforting being in the presence of another fully-fledged demon. It makes walking away from the happy couple in Fortuna a little easier. Maybe someday you’d offer up an explanation but for now, you were being cowardly.

You just felt like intruding. After losing the one you cared about, you were seeing the world from a different perspective. Being brought into this world unnaturally, there would always be a lingering disconnect with others. Unsure how to handle it, you stuck with the next best thing: an establishment housing a demon, half-demon (currently MIA) and a human that had her world turned upside down by demons.

_“Do you think he’d mind if I joined you two?”_

_Lady shook her head and Trish shrugged._

_“It’s not like the guy is around to complain.”_

There’s a folder in front of you suddenly.

“Details are in here. Let us know if you wanna take it.”

With that, Trish picks up a stack of magazines and re-arranges them. Crossing your arms, you sat down on the old couch before checking the details.

`Demons have been spotted congregating on a once holy site. For the most part, they haven’t been bothering the villagers but they grow restless and there are fears that they will turn their attentions soon.`

`Please lend your assistance!`

The details of payment and location are written below and you figure it’s an easy enough gig. You needed to keep yourself occupied, anyhow. A month it has been and yet you couldn’t let go of your feelings. Sighing, you went to get dressed. It wouldn’t do to sit around moping.

Ensuring your weapon was sharpened and free from dirt, you notified the other two.

“Gonna take this one. It might be enough to cover this month’s rent.”

Trish and Lady nodded in acknowledgement. The cost of living had gone down- it was hard to get potential buyers in a city where a demon tree grew and killed most of the populace, after all.

After consulting some maps as to where the location was, you hopped on a train. Sighing, you wished you had enough money to buy a smartphone in order to get directions easier. It’s on the ‘long-term’ goals list, considering the sorry state of the office.

You’re almost nodding off in your seat, until the announcer mentions your stop. Stretching, you’re glad that no-one looks twice at your sword. For a few days, you considered throwing away the weapon but such corrosive power would not be ideal in the wrong hands.

Stepping onto the platform, you confirmed with the intel that this was the right place. The place looked a little run-down, almost like Fortuna. Pensive, you decided to proceed carefully and not get involved with the locals. It’s a bit of a hike to get to where you need to be and when you do arrive, you have a very ominous feeling.

There’s a run-down house and strange statues surrounding it. True to the case file, there were hordes of demons circling the site. Glowing runes stretched from the statues and led into the doorway of the house. Moving a little closer, you sat in hiding and observed.

If this was such a holy site, then why was the place so decrepit? Blinking, you realised that the statues were of demon lords that resided in the Underworld. Finally realising the purpose of this place, you unsheathed your sword.

It was time to get to work.

 

Dante is ready to attack Vergil again when surprisingly, he holds out his hand.

“Stop.”

Blinking, the Devil Hunter recalls his sword. He wondered when his brother would tire out, as he was getting sloppy at his swordplay for the last two matches.

“Huh? Thought you wanted to keep going at this.”

Dante is careful not to make fun of his brother. It was hard enough to get the stoic man to accept his presence, so he tries to be patient. He observes carefully as Vergil sits down and leans his back against some nondescript Underworld growth.

The Devil Hunter does the same, a little tired himself.

Vergil sighs, placing Yamato across his lap.

“As you know. I am-or was, prepared to spend the rest of eternity atoning for my sins by being here.”

Twiddling his thumbs, Dante waits for his brother to speak again. He’s slow to articulate for once and it’s driving him crazy.

“Buuuut...?”

“I’ve come to realise just why you are so content with living in the human world.”

“The good food?”

Vergil shrugged. Usually it was a sign he wasn’t going to open up but having only each other and demons for company changed a person.

“I... those that live there have redeeming qualities, I suppose. Furthermore, I tire of this unchanging scenery.”

His brother is averting his eyes and that’s when Dante knows he’s slightly uncomfortable discussing such a topic. That could only mean something deeper.

“You miss someone in particular?”

“Such a thing matters not. For all the power our father imparted to us, we cannot turn back time.”

Dante crosses his arms, eyebrows raised. Vergil didn’t deny it. There’s some progress, some proof that he has feelings.

“I dunno, we might get lucky and stumble across an abandoned hell gate, or something weak enough to pry open with the Yamato.”

“There will be no prying.”

Vergil stood up, strangely more energetic than before. Dante tries not to smile at his behaviour. The environment looks pretty same-y, rock obelisks and red-stained ground but he’s still hopeful there’s a way out of here.

Many gates on the upside have been closed off, some by his own hand. That still doesn’t rule out some strange cultists harbouring a gateway on the other side, though.

“Let’s hope there’s some crazies that left a two-way mirror or something.”

Vergil agrees with him for once.

“Let’s.”

 

After taking down the majority of the horde, you’re too curious for your own good. The demons had to be coming from somewhere and so you head into the decrepit house. You tread lightly in fears that the floorboards would give out any minute. There’s a staircase going down and it’s positioned exactly in the middle of the one room.

The glowing runes from outside trail down the staircase but the bottom of the landing is so dark you can barely see. Sword at the ready, you put one foot in front of the other. There’s something beyond the darkness that feels... alluring.

After stumbling in the dark for what feels like an eternity, the glowing runes finally stop. Looking up, your jaw drops as you see a giant portal, big enough to fit one of the larger demons of the Underworld. The room you find yourself in is an underground chasm, the runes making shadows dance along the cave walls.

The client said this was a holy site and judging from the statues outside... Was it possible that this was the remnants of a cult? A chill went down your spine thinking about the Order.

The portal paints a distorted picture and you squint, trying to make out the other side. You realise now why you felt such a pull to the portal: it led to the Underworld, your original home. Before you know it, your hands are touching the surface.

No.

The mortal realm was your home now, even if it was through forced circumstances that you arrived. You had made friends and family over the years you had stayed. Also, there was the fact that you’d never be accepted back into the Underworld after making an enemy of demons for so long.

Sighing, you twirled your sword. It had been so long since you said a word to Kyrie or Nero, the ones who first accepted your presence. You had to admit you were a terrible friend but you just couldn’t bring yourself to return to normal life with the happy family.

_‘After this... I should go visit.’_

Staring at the demonic portal, you crossed your arms. It would be so easy to report a job done but that would put people’s lives in danger. If left unchecked, more demons were sure to come out of the portal. Circling around it you tried to find a solution to destroying it.

Perhaps...

“Abaddon, wake up.”

With a month to hone your skills with the blade, the creature inside followed your orders without question. Cut of the same cloth, you both felt the need to cause destruction. A thick layer of slime coats your blade, drops of the substance burning into the floor.

If you took down the supports of the portal, it would probably be rendered useless. This wasn’t in the job description, so you were hoping to squeeze a little more money out of the client. Raising your sword, you eyed something moving from within.

It was coming at full speed.

Surprised, you jump out of the way as two creatures crash through the portal, bringing it down around you. Well, that plugged the demon leak at least.

Coughing at the debris that suddenly filled the chasm, you were prepared for a fight. Getting into the correct stance, you spotted something in the corner of your eye and thrust your blade in that direction.

It was stopped by a massive (familiar?) claw.

**“Ow ow ow! Hot! I think my hand is burning-!”**

“D...Dante?”

He released his transformation and inspected his hand. Shaking it for a moment, the burn wound created by Abaddon was slowly healing.

Dante nodded in affirmation.

“After cutting up the Qliphoth, Grumpy here was getting tired of the Underworld.”

Grumpy? Did he mean-

The man in question smacked Dante upside the head for revealing too much. His eyes rest on your form, lips slightly parting when he realises just who you are. You’re unable to contain the anguish you’ve been feeling since the day V disappeared and your feet move on their own.

Abaddon clashes with the Yamato, metal reverberating throughout the cave. Vergil blocks the attack with ease, your movements predictable through anger. He’s surprised but makes no move to strike you down, even though you knew he could without so much as lifting a finger. All he does is parry your attacks while you grit your teeth.

“You...”

Failing miserably to keep your cool, you cry out.

“How dare you show your face in front of me again!”

Abaddon might have been a devourer of all things, but the blade was unable to consume the Yamato, which was finely forged by Sparda himself. Again and again you brought your sword down, each swing more reckless than the next. Oh, it would be so much easier if he retaliated.

“I can’t believe you deceived me after letting things get so far!” 

“I... wait...”

The back and forth stops when Dante is back in his demonic form, stopping you from going any further. Your blade is stopped mid-thrust, vision suddenly filled with molten red.

**“Hey I get you have issues with each other but can we first get back to the shop?”**

Eyes shining with tears, you send a glare to Vergil before sheathing your weapon and turning on your heel. Dante shakes his hand free of Abaddon’s slime for the second time, whining about the burn.

As much as you hate the situation you’ve found yourself in, you direct the two brothers back to Red Grave once you’ve settled affairs with the client. Knowing that it would be too much hassle to fangle them both on public transport, you allow Dante to carry you as you flew there.

Dante makes a quip about carrying ‘precious cargo’ and the vein that appears on Vergil’s forehead tell you he did it on purpose.

…Not that you care about what Vergil thinks, anyway.

When you make it back to the shop, Trish and Lady commend you for a job well done- knowing that the rent will be paid. Upon realising who had arrived behind you, a fight breaks out between the ladies and Dante, something about leaving the deed to Morrison and calling them ‘crazy bitches’.

After it was made apparent that Vergil was no longer a threat to the human world, Trish and Lady settled down. Still wary, like you they tried not to interact with him as much as possible. Not wanting to get caught up in all the discussion of reintegrating Vergil into society, you headed up the stairs.

“Hey, wait up! Letter for you.”

Lady’s voice stops you mid-step and you turn.

“Thanks.”

You figured it was from Kyrie or Nero. They were always old-fashioned, sending letters in a technology world. Then again, you had no leg to stand on seeing as you still didn’t have a smartphone. Placing your sword and the letter in your room, you decided that you earned the right to deal with your personal angst in the shower.

Hot water sluicing down your skin, you closed your eyes as it washed all the grime from the day’s job. There was a time when hot showers were a luxury at Devil May Cry but now the water bills were thankfully paid on time. Forehead resting on the shower wall, you tried not to freak out completely about the day’s events.

Vergil was back. From the complicated explanation you were given, V was only a part of him. Was it too much to hope that V would stay by your side? Sighing, you knew this to be impossible, as he told you in the past that he would cease to exist.

_‘So this was the only way, huh...’_

You’re not sure how you’re supposed to process this. You did your grieving, you were going to move on. Given the time to settle, you would even go on some dates! (Well, maybe when Red Grave populated itself a little more.)

Scrubbing yourself with soap and rinsing off, you felt a little sluggish. Living as a human for so long, your sleep cycles were more or less conforming to a routine. Other demons like Trish never seemed to sleep in comparison.

Drying off and getting into clothes more comfortable than your hunting attire, you flopped onto your bed. It was smaller than the one you had back at Kyrie and Nero’s place but you didn’t complain. Subconsciously, you reminded yourself of sword upkeep but you were more fixated on what the letter contained.

When you opened the envelope, you find your name neatly printed in Kyrie’s handwriting.

> `I hope this letter finds you in good faith. The children miss you. I miss you. If you are wondering, I told Nero the news. He took it better than I thought he would. Thank you for keeping my secret for as long as you did.`
> 
> `Things aren’t too cramped at the Devil May Cry shop, are they? I don’t know what happened between you and V, but know that there’s always a place for you here. If you want to stay there, then I completely understand. Just make contact so I know you’re safe.`
> 
> `Anyway, enclosed is a letter Nero found wedged in V’s Poem book. We both believe it belongs to you. It should have come sooner, but Nero was so forgetful I had to take matters into my own hands!`

There’s a slightly worn piece of paper behind Kyrie’s letter. With only a slight peek, you can see writing in messy cursive, as if it was written in a hurry. Was this really for you? You’ve never seen V to write before.

Taking a deep breath in, you unfold the paper.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back! sorry, i've been super busy with uni but hopefully this makes up for it! we're almost at ending 1 ;)

Vergil isn’t the most sociable person in the world. Not by a long shot. Common sense dictates that you should stay away but not after what you glean from the letter. Of course, you still don’t forgive him but you at least have perspective on his situation.

> `Everyone knows of Sparda, the one who saved humanity and disappeared without a trace. The truth is, he fell in love with a human woman and she gave birth to twins, Dante and Vergil. People know of Dante, I’m sure.`
> 
> `Where am I going with this? I suppose you’ve gathered by now that ‘V’ is a fake name. I do admit it’s unoriginal... as my true identity is Vergil, the long forgotten son of Sparda. I am the humanity left behind, left to die.`
> 
> `I thought by discarding my humanity I would become the ultimate being without weakness. It was I who brought the Qliphoth into this world, to taste the forbidden fruit just like Mundus before.`
> 
> `At first I was striving for survival above all else and with much trial and tribulation I happened upon the familiars. They were discarded too when I impaled myself with the Yamato- figments of torment and suffering that I weaponised for my own benefit.`
> 
> `Soon enough, I was surrounded by the cries of humanity, those who had fallen victim to the demon tree. As my guilt piled up, I had to confront the fact that I was wrong. Wrong about everything.`
> 
> `That is why I called on Dante.`

You half-expected for Vergil to freeload, sticking around on Dante’s good will. However, he ends up working his share of jobs and you’re strangely brought along for a few of them. Wanting to observe his behaviour, you go along with it.

Regrettably, keeping an eye on him isn’t the only reason you follow him on jobs. You’re too curious for your own good, wondering if V still lingered within. Having to constantly remind yourself not to get your hopes up, very little words are exchanged between the two of you.

At first, you couldn’t help but flinch around him. The menacing aura of the Yamato that stole you away from your home, sent chills down your spine. Furthermore, there was the demonic hierarchy. He may have consumed the Qliphoth fruit to gain enough power to defeat his brother but technically it made him king of the Underworld with Mundus having disappeared.

Without meaning to, your demonic instincts flared up at times, seeing him as a threat to your being. Vergil made no such moves to harm you, instead focusing wholly on the task given to him via clients. He’s capable, clearing hordes of demons without breaking a sweat and it makes you wonder why he requests you accompany him on jobs.

From what you hear from Lady and Trish, Nero and Dante are able to best him in combat, which alleviates your fears of another possible mortal realm take over. With everyone gossiping in the shop, it’s not hard to piece together that Nero is Vergil’s son. It makes you wonder who was able to get close enough to the prickly man in the first place.

When you eventually find the time to visit the happy family in Fortuna, you can’t look Nero in the eye due to your history with V.

Thankfully, he doesn’t notice.

To everyone’s surprise Vergil makes an appearance as well. Talk between him and Nero is slightly tense but for the sake of everyone present, it is still civil. Kyrie smacks you on the arm, upset at your disappearance. While you’re aware her forgiveness won’t come easy, the ex-songstress embraces you out of worry.

Even if most of the people present aren’t human, everyone enjoys Kyrie’s servings of homemade meals. It makes you a little nostalgic of times in the Order, sneaking into the dining hall late at night with Nero and Kyrie. You’re downing a glass of water while Dante is retelling his adventures in hell with Vergil (“The tree went down with a fight, that’s for sure!”) the latter actually joining in conversation when Dante strayed too far from the truth.

“I was taken by surprise, thrown off a ravine and the next thing I know, Vergil swoops down looking all misty-eyed. It’s as if he was _worried_ for little old me.”

He nudges Vergil playfully as everyone collectively catches their breaths. Instead of an outburst in the middle of the living room like everyone is expecting, the older Sparda sibling just huffs in annoyance.

“If you insist on holding onto the delusion that I had ‘misty eyes’, then it would not be for you- rather, the valuable weaponry in your arsenal would be lost forever.”

Nero’s eyebrows shoot so high you’re afraid they’d disappear into his hairline. Did Vergil just make a joke? Dante seems to think so, because he’s quiet one moment and guffawing the next.

“Hmph.”

He has the traces of a smirk. You only notice because you spent so much time with V in the past. How is it possible to miss someone who’s sitting right in front of you? Excusing yourself, you head outside to get some air, trying to avoid meeting Kyrie’s gaze.

Sighing, you shook your head. How long were you going to feel pathetic like this? A demon has no right to be hung up on human feelings after a month. Crossing your arms, you looked out into the street. In your absence, it seemed that Fortuna had made headway in restoration. Less scaffolding, more signs of life.

You sense a dangerous presence and you find yourself having a hand on where your knives would be. Wincing, you remember that you brought no weapons to the get-together.

“Be still. No harm will come to you.”

Shoulders less tense, you go back to observing the area around you.

“Vergil.”

You’re able to see him nod from the corner of your eye.

“Being around people is… stifling.”

His words are concise. Nothing more, nothing less. You have a right to be out here to take a breather, but you’d rather not bother him with your presence.

“Should I leave?”

“No.”

Vergil’s curt response roots you to the spot.

 

You're terrified at times to finish the letter, so you end up reading it in segments. 

> `Dante failed and so did Nero, the ‘insurance’ whom I had enlisted the help of. At the time, I had to experience the dread that comes with making a mistake that cannot be fixed. As I am the human half of a whole, I was stuck drowning in my turbulent thoughts. I met you when I was in a state of flux, unsure of the next battle’s outcome.`
> 
> `Having you as my hunting partner was just a means to an end, a distraction. It was far easier to atone and kill more demons with your assistance. Imagine my surprise, when you slowly became indispensable to me. As my normal self, I would never admit this… but becoming close to you was terrifying.`
> 
> `Once upon a time I fought against Mundus and lost. I’ve never backed down from anything in my life and I wasn’t about to start now. When thoughts of you filled my head more and more, I turned those feelings of doubt into the motivation to continue as I am.`
> 
> `I had to return to my true self. I knew my days were numbered. Useless and dying, I would be unable to protect myself, let alone you.`

Your mouth falls open.

He refers to you as ‘the one who I am fond of’. There’s an apology and the words following are less neat, as if written in a hurry. There are fragments of words, crossed out and underlined.

> `I don’t think I’ll ever forget our time together.`
> 
> `How many memories of mine will remain if I become Vergil once more? It is foolish to hope that you would want me by your side after learning the truth. Long ago, I would have chained you down to ensure you’d only be mine.`
> 
> `You’re free from the paranoia that comes with being left behind, with having everything you care about slip through your fingers. I loathe that about you, a mind unburdened by the past, a demon with someplace to call home. I absolutely loathe it.`
> 
> `Yet here I am, wondering if I am to live out the rest of my days lovesick, ever the fool.`

The letter abruptly stops and your head starts to spin. Turning over the paper, you look for any more writing. Nothing.

Why couldn’t V just tell you all of this in person instead of leaving you a scrap of paper? Suddenly, you’re overcome with the urge to seek Vergil out.

_Lovesick._

The word repeats itself in your head. What if you never found the letter? Did V even consider the possibility of you finding it?

You’re laughing. It hurts.

Bounding down the stairs, Dante raises an eyebrow at you when you pass by his desk. Morrison was technically the owner of Devil May Cry now, but let Dante take his desk back. Something about ‘customer loyalty’ and the ‘familiar red jacket putting people at ease.’

“What’s got you so chipper?”

“Have you seen Vergil?”

Dante stares at you as if you’ve grown two heads. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him surprised before. Clearing his throat and turning back to his magazine, he shrugs.

“Should be finishing a job near Fortuna by now.”

You’re full of nervous energy, the need to grab Vergil and shake him by the shoulders growing. There’s so many questions to ask and you’re ready to fight him for answers. There was no way to get to Fortuna in a hurry, however.

Dante probably senses how agitated you are, because he looks at you, over his shoulder and at you again.

“Seeing as I’m not doing anything… I can take you to him.”

Face lighting up, you smile.

“Thank you Dante-“

“Not so fast!”

Trish’s voice is heard from across the room and Dante shoots from his seat, ushering you outside. Once more, you’re unable to react as he transforms and scoops you up in his arms. Your mouth is open in a breathless scream as Red Grave becomes but a blur below you.

So much for doing a good deed…

“Hey! Did you just use me as an excuse to get away from work?!”

You’re hoping you can be heard over the rushing wind.

**“Of course not! I can’t believe you’re accusing me of such a thing.”**

Sighing, you close your eyes to prevent them from drying out. That, and you don’t think you could take much more of the vertigo Dante caused from his abrupt lift-off. The warm molten core of his chest would bother a human, but you find it comforting in a way. Would Vergil be the same? There was only one way to find out.

**“Still alive?”**

“I think you’ve asked me that before.”

**“Just checking.”**

It’s pretty absurd, being carried around by a half-demon with seemingly unlimited power but it’s better than taking the bus. Your latent abilities only allow you to warp short distances, after all.

Feeling your feet touch the ground moments later, you’re relieved but a little unsteady. Dante has taken you just outside Nero and Kyrie’s home, as it’s away from prying eyes. Even if people knew the existence of demons, it would cause an unnecessary uproar.

Not even a second passes and Nero bursts from the front door, wearing only a tank top and shorts. He’s holding the Red Queen, barefoot and hair mussed as if he just woke up from a nap.

“Alright you demonic bastards, what makes you think-“

Dante drops his transformation, grinning.

“Nero.”

The Devil Hunter grits his teeth, clearly embarrassed.

“What the hell!? The demon I sensed was you?”

“Just dropping your friend off.”

You smile sheepishly as Dante flies off once more. Awkwardly, Nero lowers the Red Queen and tries to play it cool.

“Uh. Good to see you. Whaddya here for?”

“I’m looking for Vergil, actually.”

It’s still weird saying ‘Vergil’ out loud and you pinch your own cheeks after doing so. Nero lifts his head to the sky briefly and nods.

“Seems like he opened a portal nearby. I know because the Yamato used to be a part of me,” he looks serious for a moment, “do I need to evacuate Kyrie and the kids?”

 _Nearby...?_ You have an idea of where he could’ve gone. A long shot, but you had to try.

“Everything’s fine, I just need to talk to him.”

The Devil Hunter turns back towards the house.

“Right... if you guys end up fighting, could you do it away from the town? Still kinda rebuilding around here, it’s not safe for the kids.”

“I mean, the fighting depends on him.”

He says your name as a warning, facing you once more with narrowed eyes. You hold your hands up in surrender.

“I’ll behave!”

He nods.

“Seeya.”

Running down the stone streets, you ignore all those who stare. You try to ensure your footfalls are as light as possible, heart racing. Once or twice you run into people, throwing apologies over your shoulder. It earned you a few glares, but now isn’t the time to be worried about how others perceived you.

Finally, you reach the foot of the old watchtower, somewhat relieved it hasn’t been repaired yet. Anxious, you warp to the top, glad you found your memories again. There’s no way you’d be able to climb in the state you were in.

Vergil is there just as you hoped, sitting against one of the crumbling stone walls. He doesn’t look alarmed by your presence, the Yamato propped up beside him. Before you have the chance to speak, he regards you solemnly.

“A hallucination? Perhaps the injury I took from that weakling demon was...”

You take a few steps closer, until he is forced to look up at you.

“I’m not a hallucination.”

“I... you’re seeking me out? Or... you have claimed this place as your own and wish me to relocate?”

“The first one, Vergil.”

His mouth twitches and his sword arm reaches for the Yamato. It’s unlikely that he would attack you, so you wonder what it means.

“I assumed you thought me too repulsive with the way you shy away from me.”

Without meaning to, your patience gives way to anger. Clenching your fists, you explain in simple terms that he’s not the most approachable person in the world and he’s constantly holding an instrument of destruction. An instrument of destruction that brought you forcibly into this realm full of humans.

Not to mention the elephant in the room that is him summoning a demon tree, killing multiple humans (who you’re grown fond of) and eating a fruit that technically crowns him the king of the Underworld. Of course you’d be _intimidated_ by that!

Vergil’s mouth hangs open and you can’t help yourself from continuing your rant. Serves him right that your words are unnerving him.

“So you didn’t know? There’s a possibility that demons would come here to challenge your rule... you’re such an idiot!”

You’re just about to address the awkward circumstance of spending a night together and subsequently the letter you found until Vergil makes a noise akin to a snort. Is he amused by your insult? Or amused by this whole situation?

“What?”

“I had resigned myself to the possibility that you would never utter as much of a word to me ever again.”

He stands up, tying the Yamato to his waist.

“But hearing your voice, even in anger... is too much for me to handle.”

He looks at you in fondness, much like V did in the past. It’s still difficult to see them as the same person but you’re trying to come around to the idea of it.

Otherwise, you would never have closure.

 

It’s strange, integrating back into society. He has to re-learn how to act around people, but finds himself clamping up more often than not. It’s painful, being unable to articulate what he’s feeling.

However, it’s infinitely better than the Underworld’s unchanging landscape with only his brother for company. Even if he feels pathetic about his lack of world experience (despite his age) and all the people around him feel like he’s going to snap at any minute. Honestly, the past Vergil would snap from the irritation but gone is the arrogant lust for power.

As much as he hates to admit, he’s been humbled by his defeat at the hands of his son. Lately, he’s been entertaining the idea of being ‘normal’, accepting whenever Nero’s partner ropes him into family gatherings. He’s not stupid, he sees the resentment in her eyes but he knows that she’s trying for Nero. Everyone had someone they wanted to protect.

Reuniting with you was… as terrible as he expected. He didn’t even get the chance to mentally prepare himself for the encounter. After eclipsing his thoughts for the entire month he was in the Underworld, he’s not sure if it was a blessing or a curse that he saw you first after he got out.

Attacking him on sight was justified and yet, watching you raise your weapon against him hurt in some way. The memories with you, the feelings he tried to suppress- it makes him furious that you could weaken him without a weapon. Despite everything, it was his desire to come back to the mortal realm, to explore the normalcy offered to him by his son and just to see you again.

Vergil can take care of himself, it has been that way for years. The jobs he does for Devil May Cry are trivial but he continues to do them in order to feel a part of something. To keep his mind busy. He has his own room in Dante’s shop, the suffocating layer of dust suggesting that it hadn’t been used in a long time.

(The possibility of Dante waiting for him to return all these years brings up feelings too complicated to address, so he chooses not to.)

He’s pathetic, making excuses for you to be in his sight causing Dante pair you up with him on assignments. Dante is aware of the spell you have over his brother, but is surprisingly respectful and doesn’t bring it up.

The way you keep your distance forces him to acknowledge that things will never be the same again and it’s not his place to force anything, as much as he wants to. He laughs hollowly at the thought of being second best to his human counterpart.

_“We are one in the same, you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you. Yet we are connected, by that one feeling.”_

At the time, his lust for power compelled him to merge. To be complete. To be free from a dying body. To fight his brother once and for all. He got his wish, no longer staggering on that cane and able to command the abilities he lost and more.

And yet, the way you looked at him in hatred creates a wound, festering and growing larger until he no longer feels complete.  

Tormented with keeping silent about his feelings for you, he finds himself sitting at the old watchtower whenever he has free time. It certainly doesn’t help the gnawing feeling in his gut but this way he can lose himself in the memory of simpler times.

Now, you’ve approached him on your own.

He thinks that maybe he should stop letting his insecurities control him.

Otherwise, he would never have closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to chat with me on tumblr!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead (yet)! Just been busy with assignments. Also, I think that we can all agree that writing action scenes are a pain in the ass. Was reaaaally stuck on that one. I don't know how I feel about it? Might be weaker than my usual stuff.

Vergil stands at full height in comparison to V. Tall and imposing, gone is the frail man hunched over his cane. For a moment, you almost entertain the feelings of loneliness that well up inside, but you remind yourself that both are one and the same.

_“...hearing your voice, even in anger... is too much for me to handle.”_

Would it be too self-centred to think that he missed having you around? You’re feeling irritated again, having to connect the dots all on your own. He’s not exactly giving you anything to work with here.

If the letter was to be believed, Vergil had deep-seated trauma. From your observation of his behaviour around others, you could tell that it was difficult for him to let anyone in. At times, it seemed like he barely tolerated Dante (and by extension, Nero) but in the end, he always came back to the shop.

You recalled times where Dante’s shoulders were tense, fingers flicking through magazine pages in anticipation. It was a test of sorts, the Devil Hunter wanting to know where his brother was at all times but trying to gain Vergil’s respect by giving him space.

Until now, no-one knew where he spent his free time. To think that it would be this crumbling watchtower, where the two of you shared the first of many kisses. Such a small detail and yet, it changed everything.

Huh.

The more you reflected on it, the easier it was to acknowledge Vergil as he was. Still, you needed to hear information directly from him before proceeding with anything. Communication required two people, after all.

“The Qliphoth incident, Urizen and V… All of that was you?”

“Yes.”

He’s not denying it and he’s not running away either. A good sign. Even though his crimes were great, there was still a lot you were thankful for. You’ve decided to appeal to his emotions in order to get him to open up more.

“I think I understand somewhat. As a demon myself, there’s always an innate need for power, to stand above the rest. Why better way to do that than to eat the ultimate fruit, am I right?”

Vergil blinks, somewhat surprised by your admission.

“But! That doesn’t absolve you from any wrong doing. I hope you know that.”

He rubs the back of his neck, possibly uncomfortable. It’s weird how much Nero is like Vergil despite him being absent for the majority of the Devil Hunter’s life.

“Of course. Atoning for my sins seems to be all I’m doing these days.”

As much as it was difficult to admit, he still had his good points and this was probably your only chance to tell him so.

“Despite everything, I’m thankful to have met you. It was nice being treated as something special and not just a wandering amnesiac.”

“Thankful to have met me…?”

Vergil repeats your words slowly, as if he’s coming to terms with what you’re saying.

“My need to see V- _you_ , one last time, awakened the power that I had forgotten. Imagine my surprise when you came back to me in the end.”

He’s crossing his arms in contemplative silence. While you have his full attention, you decide to breach the unspoken topic that was your ‘relationship’.

“So, you must’ve liked me to some extent, we did sleep together after all…”

“How crude, do not compare my feelings to something as flimsy as a-“

He clams up suddenly, unable to meet your eyes. A hint of red blooms on his cheeks.

Whoa. You never expected him to make such an expression. Emboldened, you continue pushing.

“The letter, too. Did you mean it?”

“That... I never intended for it to reach you.”

“Nero found it in your poem book.”

“Of course he did. I should’ve burned it when I had the chance.”

“Who’s making light of their feelings now? The letter is the reason why I’m here.”

He seemed a little choked up.

 

Even if he prepared himself for a verbal lashing, Vergil let you speak first. There was an order for everything and it was best he knew your intentions before he said anything. The sentimental part of him was just content in having you talk to him normally as well.

He can’t help himself from running over the familiar grooves in the Yamato’s hilt as you speak. Hopefully you don’t take it as a sign of aggression: he just needs to keep his hands busy out of anxiousness.

From what he’s observed so far, you seemed to be responding well to honesty and It was out of impulse that he was about to reveal everything at once. You deserved to know everything, how your presence stayed at the back of his mind… but he wasn’t mentally prepared.

Another shortcoming of Vergil that he’s not sure he’ll ever get rid of: communication. The way you’re able to speak your mind has him envious. When you mentioned the letter, he wished for the ground to swallow him whole and to never return.

He’s sorely embarrassed, yet that scrap of paper is the reason why you approached him in the first place. Maybe his human counterpart’s weakness was good for something.

Then he feels it. In the distance, there’s an ominous presence. Ever since eating the Qliphoth fruit, he’s been more sensitive to disturbances in the mortal realm.

_“So you didn’t know? There’s a possibility that demons would come here to challenge your rule... you’re such an idiot!”_

It seems like your claim wasn’t so far-fetched after all. He had to see for himself if there was a creature foolish enough to try and assassinate him. Remembering the situation he was in, he realised that you were standing there waiting for him to speak.

Wincing, he is torn between the need to fight and overpower this new unseen force and to clear the air between the two of you. Talk about bad timing.

As Dante would put it, he supposed he could ‘walk and chew gum at the same time’.

“We have to go.”

Vergil unsheathes the Yamato and cuts through the fabric of dimensions to create a portal. He tries to ignore the way you flinch at the sight of the blade.

“What? We’re not done here!”

“No, but we cannot waste time.”

He drags you through the portal by grabbing your hand, because he’s feeling selfish and wants to touch you. You make a noise of disapproval and he finds it a little amusing. Oh, he’s got it bad.

On the other side of the portal, he pulls you down to bring you to a crouch. You’re about to say something, but he silences you by pointing towards the hulking stone beast at the bottom of the cliff you find yourselves on. Thankfully, he considered the risks before using the Yamato.

The creature must’ve held some kind of great power, for it was exceedingly hard to cross between realms after Dante sealed many of the gates shut.

Biting his lip, Vergil was wracking his brain for answers. Maybe he has seen this manner of creature before. When he finally broke away from Mundus’ clutches, he ended up in a circle of hell unlike any other.

_The sky was dyed red, wind whipping violently. On unsteady feet, he trudged through the strange place, wood creaking under his boots. Suddenly, there was a brunet man, stark naked (save for the red pendant on his neck) shouting profanity at an unseen force._

An unpleasant sight, but the relevant take away from those memories were the enemies he had observed. Stone-like, not unlike this one that has found itself in the mortal realm. With that titbit of information, he had an idea on how to attack.

The Vergil of before would have attacked head-on, but spending time as V made him reconsider that approach due to his weak stature.

Eventually, he had to factor in your presence in battle as well.

“...Vergil?”

When you say his name like he’s his own person, it ironically feels like heaven. He’s not sure how he would react if you continued to call him V.

“It seems you were correct in assuming that there would be usurpers to my supposed rule over the Underworld. I sensed the arrival of this creature like its mere presence was issuing a challenge.”

“So what, you’re going to take it on alone for the sake of your pride?”

Vergil clenched his fist, breathing out slowly to expel his sudden nervousness.

“We… we will fight it together for the sake of efficiency. Then we shall continue our conversation.”

Saying the last word was like pulling teeth, but thankfully you didn’t comment on it.

“I… I’m unarmed.”

The Dark Slayer blinked, realising you were right. There was no gnarled blade at your side. Before he’s able to process the implications of you approaching him unarmed, the demon roared.

“Son of Sparda! I know you’re out there! Prepare to meet your end!”

Cutting open a portal to Devil May Cry, Vergil allowed you to retrieve your weapon. Biting his lip, he hopes the need to defend yourself glosses over the fact that he is able to get into your bedroom. Slapping a hand on his face, he wonders how many times he’s going to be foolish in front of you.

Thankfully the affair is quick, you’re in and out of the portal in a flash. Although, the weird look on your face suggests that you realised how the whole situation looked. Damn.

Straightening his collar, he composed himself. He would allow you to get out your human-like frustrations of privacy after the danger had passed.

Nodding, Vergil pointed out the fissures in the beast’s stone hide, explaining that he had observed a man pulling apart the stone on similar lesser beings to expose them to attack. Despite the enormous power of Yamato and Abaddon combined, the stone creature was at least two buildings tall and acting rashly would spell ruin.

 

It’s with a certain excitement that you’re able to fight alongside the son of Sparda again (not that you knew who he really was back then). At first, you were frustrated by a discussion cut short. The fact that Vergil didn’t just drop you off somewhere safe and disappear on his own built your confidence in him a little.

The plan was to have the Dark Slayer distract the creature while you made your way onto its back. From what you could see, the gaps in its hide were wide enough to stab into. Demons of this size were nothing to scoff at however, especially if it believed it worthy to challenge Vergil in a fight.

With the strategy agreed on, the Dark Slayer walks to the edge of the cliff and faces you before smirking. He lets himself fall backwards and you try not to gasp. Twisting his body mid-air, Vergil unsheathes the Yamato, light trails following the blade as he slashes gracefully at his target below.

Chips of stone come off the creature’s arm and it’s completely unperturbed. If the intention was to distract you then he succeeded. Sure, you’re accustomed to Nero’s theatrics in a fight but Vergil holds a well-refined stance that is wondrous to watch.

Fearsome and beautiful, the Yamato was something else.

Abaddon grumbles at your side, reminding you of where you were. Shaking your head, you peered over the edge of the cliff, waiting for a signal.

**“I was wondering when you’d show up. We would never accept a half-breed as king.”**

“I care little for your petty hierarchy. I ate the fruit simply for power.”

The stone beast swings a fist downwards, the ground obliterated from the force. Vergil is already perched upon its forearm, leaning on the Yamato in casual smugness. You didn’t think it possible, but you’re starting to see the resemblance he has to Dante.

**“There’s an order! The flow of time cannot be stopped!”**

“And yet, a dim-witted brute such as yourself was unable to stop the Qliphoth from growing.”

**“Insect. I will crush you!”**

Vergil jumped, narrowly avoiding being crushed by one of the massive hands. Summoning his spectral swords, he embedded them into the creature’s knuckles, softening the stone there. With a strong downwards slash, the fingers crumbled to dust.

Using a shadow step, the Dark Slayer gains a foothold on the stone giant’s shoulder. He pointedly looks your way and sheathes the Yamato slowly.

It’s your cue to start moving.

Vergil makes light cuts and the stone giant flails its fingerless stumps like it’s trying to swat a fly. Stone crumbles easily under the tempered blade of the Yamato and when the beast falls forward slightly, you make your move.

When you use your Trickster to position yourself on the beast’s back, you raise Abaddon, ready to strike. Suddenly, the stone plates lock together and feel searing to the touch. Caught off-guard, you cry out disoriented and let go.

The creature’s laugh seems to shake everything around you.

Now you’ve done it- wincing, you realise you’ve telegraphed your presence to the demon. Vergil would probably berate you for this, even if it wasn’t your fault. From what you’ve seen of his interactions with Dante, he seemed like the type to reject failure.

Instead, you feel a pair of arms grab you mid-air. Blinking and stupefied, instead of meeting the ground head-on, you’re back on your feet without incident. Vergil crushes green orbs to dust, healing your burned hands and he ensures you’re steady once more.

“New tactic. Run this filth through until we expose a weak spot.”

The pair of you stood your ground. Reminiscent of the teamwork together as blade master and summoner, you took turns in defense and offense. The stone giant crushed the earth underfoot, sending waves of boulders forward.

Vergil slashed open the dimensions, sending the projectiles through a portal with their destination set to the back of the creature’s neck. Boulders striking true, the stone giant fell forward, exposing a fleshy weak spot. Instinctually you activate your Trickster ability, using the forward momentum to drive your blade straight into it.

Gritting your teeth, you pushed it down as far as it could go, twisting it to ensure the creature was really dead. The body collapsed into dust and you jumped backwards, sneezing from the tickle in your nose. The Dark Slayer was by your side, surveying your handiwork. Nodding at you, he sheathed the Yamato.

Getting his approval stirred something inside you. You’re not sure if it’s lingering feelings or a demon’s respect for someone stronger than yourself. There was no time to debate on it though- for the piles of sand below your feet shifted. You and Vergil jumped back, as the collapsed fragments formed into gargoyles.

**“A fine party trick, but you cannot stop Legion!”**

As the disembodied voice of Legion surrounded the pair of you, Vergil stood at your back, sword drawn. Not one to waste any time, Vergil summoned waves of spectral swords, turning the gargoyles back to dust.

Giving Abaddon a shake, acid slime covered the blade. Swinging your arm in an arc, the acid flicked off the blade, cutting through the stone with ease. Abaddon grumbled slightly.

_‘What are you making me eat? Dry…’_

The gargoyles multiplied twofold, attacking in groups. Ducking under a claw-swipe, you narrowly missed getting your ear taken off. Rolling past a stone tail whip, you shoved Vergil out of the way.

“Hey! Why are you getting distracted now?”

“I’m trying to think of a plan!”

The Dark Slayer was more animated than V, that’s for sure. Unable to fight back, lest you make more gargoyles, the fight was at a standstill.

“We simply must obliterate them. All at the same time.”

Kicking a creature away, you winced as your foot bounced off the stone.

“Do we have enough power?”

He whipped around, frowning like he was about to tell you _yes, of course, what do you take me for,_ then he held a hand up to his neck. Coughing, Vergil’s grip on the Yamato wavered ever so slightly.

“Vergil?”

“I can’t transform.”

Gargoyles dispersing, stone pillars rose up from the ground.

**“In the end, no-one can escape Legion. No-one shall breathe without me knowing about it!”**

Your chest felt heavy and your throat felt dry. The dust... breathing it in prevented you from using your abilities to get away! Trying to cover your mouth, the laughter began again.

**“Pathetic.”**

Vergil made a pained sound, crushed by the stone pillars. Immobilized, he choked on the dust that was swirling in the air. Stone wrapped around your legs, rooting you to the spot and climbing up the length of your body.

Did Legion intend to suffocate you both slowly? Choking, you tried to clear your lungs by hitting your chest with a fist. The Dark Slayer was furious, trying to shift into his demon form.

It was so _dry_. Your vision swam as if looking at a mirage in a desert. Never before have you felt so thirsty, despite demons not requiring a lot of sustenance.

Thirsty... it was agonising, your chest feeling heavy. The canyon you find yourselves in is devoid of all life, being swallowed by the sands. There had to be a reason Legion appeared here and nowhere else.

What if you changed the rules of the game?

Claws forming, Vergil scratched at his bonds, the stone unmoving. Taking pained gasps of air, Vergil summoned spectral swords in an attempt to free himself. Shocked, you yell out before he has a chance to impale himself with the blades.

“Have you ever been to the ocean?!”

“Now isn’t the time to discuss sentimentality if you haven’t noticed!”

“Just answer the question!”

Incredulous, Vergil gave you an unimpressed stare.

“No, I have not!”

The stone was tightening around your midsection. You had an outlandish idea that you had reservations for yourself but considering the circumstances, there was no time to dwell on your fears. Desperate, the outcome of this battle would hinge on Vergil’s trust for you.

“Throw me the Yamato!”

As expected, he hesitated. You couldn’t blame him, knowing that it was a blade forged by Sparda himself. From what Dante tells you, he’s fiercely protective of the sword.

…Now is not the time for anyone’s personal hang-ups, though.

“Please, Vergil!”

Hissing, he throws the sheathed katana in your direction and you almost drop it. Vergil is swallowed immediately by the stone giving urgency to your actions. Dropping Abaddon, you apologised to the blade.

 

You have no idea how the Yamato works or if it would even listen to your wishes, but you had to try. Power thrummed along the veins in your arm when you held it and you swallowed nervously.

_Sand between your toes, the sea air ruffling your clothes. Nero and Kyrie’s laughter filtered through the glorious orange hues of the sunset. Waves crash against the shore, roiling among the rocks._

Lifting the sword awkwardly and unsheathing it, you slash downwards with as much strength as you can muster before you’re overwhelmed by the stone prison. The result was instantaneous, ocean water rushing through the portal.

Your body felt weightless as you were released from your bonds, swept up in the torrent. Somewhere in the chaos, you let go of the Yamato and winced. Unarmed, you only hoped that Legion would be stunned enough for Vergil to do something.

Vision blurring, you try to get your bearings but the current is too strong for your feeble paddling to get you anywhere. A burst of light eclipses everything you see followed by a surge of demonic power. Precise cuts rain down around you, distorting the dimensions. There’s a faint ring in your ears- an explosion?

As if frozen in time, the raging ocean thins out, droplets of water suspended in the air. You’re caught in the middle, the globules dispersing into rain from your touch. Was this due to the Yamato? It was surreal, like the first time Shadow saved you from a fall.

A pair of hardened arms wrapped around you and time seemingly went back to normal. Gasping, you found that the suffocating stone dust was no more. Feeling the after effects of your temporal displacement, the only thing you could feel was how cold your cheek was.

Yamato and Abaddon are stabbed into the ground, impaling a writing mass. You guessed it was Legion’s central nervous system. Wincing, you watched as corrosive slime ate through the fleshy substance.

“Foolish,” Vergil’s transformation drops, the feeling of frost vanishing, “I expected such rash behaviour from Dante, not you.”

Blinking slowly, you notice that the Dark Slayer is soaked head-to-toe. He makes no move to let go, propping you up on his knees. There’s a concerned look in his eyes and for a second you’re reminded of the time when he was V.

Your lips tremble, unable to speak. You had no idea how much you missed relying on someone other than yourself.

“Are you listening to me?”

Strands of hair stick to his face, relaxing his features slightly. As if possessed, you reach up and tuck some behind his ear. Things had changed irreversibly between the two of you and it needed to be discussed.

Despite all that, the feelings of mutual trust built as V and the Devil Hunter re-emerged when it was needed the most. Burying your face into Vergil’s arm, you couldn’t keep yourself from smiling.

With a heavy sigh, you could tell that Vergil was becoming impatient with your lack of response.

“How were you so sure that I would end it?”

“You entrusted me with the Yamato. From that point on, I knew I could rely on you.”

Moving to face him, you tried to sit up. The Dark Slayer responded by keeping you in place, eyes roving over your form.

“You’re hurt. It was my doing. I’m sorry.”

There are cuts along your arms and legs but they’re already healing. Judging from how light they are, you knew he never intended to hurt you. You didn’t feel it before because of the adrenaline rush, but the only thing you’re lamenting about is the fact that you needed to get new clothes (again).   

“I thought you were a master swordsman. Did you lose your composure because of me?”

Vergil rested his forehead against yours, clearly not wanting to humour you with a response. Stubborn as ever, it seemed. 

"I must thank you for bringing the ocean to me."

Rolling your eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Serious conversation could wait, seeing as wielding the Yamato took a toll on you. Blaming the exhaustion on the reason why you were clinging to him, you lose yourself in the embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became longer than expected HHHNNNG but we're finally nearing ending 1... did I say that before?


End file.
